DONG BANG SUJU HIGH SCHOOL
by My beauty jeje
Summary: UPDATE CHAP 7! Usaha para Seme, Uke, dan Yeoja disekolah itu mengejar cinta mereka. Apa usaha Jung Yunho sang ketua Gank Seme untuk menaklukkan Kim Jaejoong, sang Top Uke tercantik disekolah yang selalu menolaknya mentah - mentah. YUNJAE, YOOSU, HANCHUL, SIBUM, CHANGKYU, 2MIN, slight YUNTAE, slight MINJAE / BL/TYPOS/DLDR/RNR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Humor

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

**_Summary_**

_Dong Bang Suju High School adalah sekolah bertaraf international milik konglomerat Terkaya di Korea Jung Ilwo, hanya keluarga yang berada saja yang mampu menyekolahkan anaknya disana, tak heran jika hanya segelintir murid sekolah itu yang berotak cerdas, karena mereka hanya mengutamakan penampilan dan kekayaan. Tak heran jika murid - murid tersebut banyak yang membentuk kelompok / gank berdasarkan kerabat, hubungan keluarga, hubungan bisnis orang tua, maupun persahabatan mereka sendiri._

_Di Dong Bang Suju School ada tiga Gank yang sangat disegani oleh seluruh murid disana, karena ketiga Gank tersebut berisikan kelompok murid yang paling disegani disekolah tersebut. Ketua masing - masing gank tersebut merupakan murid yang sangat disegani disekolah itu. Siapa sajakah ketua dan anggota gank tersebut?_

_Khusus di chapter pertama ini merupakan pendalaman karakter masing anggota Gank, serta benang merah yang menghubungkan mereka masing - masing. Berminat mengenalnya?_

.

_Happy Reading_

_Dozo..._

.

**Gank Uke**

Ketua : Kim Heechul

Anggota : Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Kim Kibum, dan Choi Kyuhyun.

**.**

**Gank Seme**

Ketua : Jung Yunho

Anggota : Tan Hangeng, Park Yoochun, Choi Siwon, Jung Changmin.

.

**Gank Reseh**

Khusus Gank ini, sebenarnya mereka menamakan Gank mereka ' Gank Yeoppo' namun entah mengapa semua penghuni disekolah tersebut sepakat untuk menyebut Gank mereka dengan Gank RESEH.

Ketua : Go Ahra

Anggota : Jung Jessica, Tiffany, Kim Yoona, Kwon Yuri.

.

**Other Casts** : Seungri, Kim Hyun Joong, Taemin, Minho, Yong Hwa ( CN Blue ), and others ( penambahan karakter bisa terjadi sewaktu - waktu bila diperlukan.

.

**_Pengenalan Karakter._**

**Kim Heechul**

Ketua Gank Uke. Namja bewajah cantik, bermata besar, bermulut tajam dan cerewet. Uke yang paling ditakuti seantero sekolah, termasuk Gank Reseh. Mempunyai julukan 'cinderella'. Merupakan saudara kandung dari Kim Jaejoong. Mengidap 'brother complex' sangat over protektif terhadap Kim Jaejoong yang banyak diincar oleh para seme. Tergila - gila dengan siswa pertukaran dari Cina Tan Hangeng. Sifat juteknya akan hilang bila berada didekat Hangeng yang biasa di panggil Gege. Obsesinya adalah mendapatkan Gege bagaimanapu caranya. Tujuan hidupnya, melindungi Kim Jaejoong adik satu - satunya dari rencana licik Go Ahra yang kerap membully adiknya itu. Ia akan sangat kejam sekali bila mengetahui Jaejoong telah di bully oleh ketua gank reseh tersebut. Selalu mengikat rambutnya yang panjang, entah itu dikuncir kuda, atau dikepang lurus, ia memiliki rambut yang panjang melewati bahu dengan shaggy cut, siapa saja yang melihatnya pertama kali tak akan menyangka ia adalah namja. Hal yang paling ditakuti, ketika ia tidak bisa menjaga 'sang adik' saat ia tidak masuk sekolah, karena dapat dipastikan, saat tersebut adalah saat yang ditunggu - tunggu oleh Gank reseh untuk mengerjai adik kesayangannya itu. Ia berada dikelas 12 A, satu kelas dengan Jung Yunho, Choi Siwon, dan Go Ahra. Perlu diketahui, nama2 tersebut termasuk dalam daftarnya agar melindungi Jaejoong dari ketiga orang tersebut, kalau Go Ahra jelas, ia suka membully adiknya, Jung Yunho? rupanya sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Jung Yunho dan Choi Siwon bersaing ketat untuk memiliki adiknya.

.

**Kim Jaejoong**

Adik kandung Kim Heechul yang duduk dikelas 11 C, satu kelas dengan Jung Changmin dan Choi Kyuhyun, dan bersahabat akrab dengan keduanya. Merupakan Top Uke disekolah tersebut karena memiliki wajah yang sempurna, bibir yang berbentuk pout dengan warna merah sempurna karena selalu dirawatnya dengan memberi lipgloss setiap waktu. Sangat bergantung dengan Hyungnya, karena memiliki sifat yang penakut, cengeng, polos dan berotak sedikit 'dong - dong'. Sering sekali di bully oleh Gank reseh. Apa alasan Gank reseh selalu mencoba membullynya? tak lain dan tak bukan, karena seorang Jung yunho! karena ketua gank reseh tersebut aka Go Ahra sangat tengsin kepadanya, gara - gara Jung Yunho sudah berkali - kali menyatakan perasaan kepadanya ditengah lapangan dan disaksikan oleh semua murid, walaupun selalu ditolak olehnya, karena sebelumnya Ahra sudah mengancam Jaejoong agar tidak menerima pernyataan Yunho. Kegemarannya mengemut lolipop dan es krim batangan, yang membuat para seme hanya dapat menelan saliva saat menyaksikannya asyik 'mengulum lolipop tersebut. Selalu mendapat hadiah spesial dari Jung Yunho, Yunho pernah memberinya sekarung lolipop dan satu ruangan penuh boneka gajah kesayangannya. Senang mempertontonkan tubuh mulusnya dengan memakai pakaian minim saat pelajaran olahraga. Gemar memakai jepit rambut untuk menjepit poninya, membuat Yunho blingsatan, asal tahu saja, hampir semua jepit rambutnya adalah pemberian Yunho. Sering meminta bantuan Jung Changmin untuk mengerjakan PR, mereka sering belajar bersama, suka mengecup bibir Changmin bila telah dibantu mengerjakan PRnya. Yang paling ditakutinya adalah, seringai mesum seorang Jung Yunho, karena bila sudah melihat seringai tersebut, maka akan dipastikan Beruang tersebut akan segera menyerangnya. Terhitung sudah berapa kali Jaejoong telah 'diserang' oleh beruang tersebut.

.

**Kim Junsu**

Sepupu dari Kim Heechul dan Kim Jaejoong, adik dari Kim Kibum. Namja imut yang memiliki pantat bohay, dan bersuara seperti lumba - lumba. Tidak beda dengan Jaejoong, Kim Junsu juga agak 'sedikit' dong dong otaknya, terutama dipelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Ia baru berada dikelas 10 D, kendati umurnya lebih tua dibanding Changmin, bersebelahan kelas dengan Park Yoochun kelas 12 B. Suka adu ketangkasan bermain game dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun, namun sering sekali dicurangi oleh duo evil tersebut. Sering menjadi bahan usilan Park Yoochun yang suka meremas pantat bebeknya itu. Walaupun uke, Kim Junsu senang sekali bermain sepak bola dan sering mengikuti pertandingan sepak bola antar sekolah.

**.**

**Kim Kibum**

Namja cantik berkulit putih, hampir menyerupai kulit Jaejoong. Kakak kandung dari Kin Junsu, anggota Osis. Diam - diam telah lama memendam rasa kepada Choi Siwon, yang lebih tertarik kepada Kim Jaejoong sepupunya. Bersfat pendiam, cenderung misterius, senang menyendiri. Gemar membaca dan menyendiri di perpustakaan sekolah.

.

**Choi Kyuhyun**

Sepupu dari Choi Siwon, berambut ikal, berwajah imut, sahabat dari Jaejoong dan Changmin, mempunyai hobi yang sama, bermain game. Diam - diam menaruh hati kepada Changmin, namun sering terbakar hatinya saat melihat Jaejoong yang suka sekali mengecup bibi Changmin tanpa permisi, dan ia benci sekali saat melihat wajah Changmin yang tersipu - sipu malu sehabis dikecup Jaejoong bibir seksinya. Sayangnya Changmin sepertinya memperlakukannya seperti layaknya saudaranya sendiri.

**.**

**Jung Yunho**

Siswa terkaya di Dong Bang Suju High school, ia adalah pewaris sah Jung Corp yang juga pemilik sekolah mewah tersebut, karena merupakan cucu pertama dari keluarga Jung, walaupun kedua sepupunya juga merupakan cucu keluarga Jung, yaitu, Jung Changmin dan Jung Jessica. Namja Manly berwajah tampan berbibir seksi, dan bermata tajam itu menjadi idola para yeoja - yeoja genit, terutama Go Ahra yang rela melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan cintanya. Tergila - gila kepada seorang Kim Jaejoong, TOP UKE disekolahnya yang banyak diperebutkan namja seme. Cinta pandangan pertama pada Jaejoong dan kerap memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan 'boo' pertemuan antara Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong akan dibahas di chapter 2 nanti ne? ok lanjut. Jung Yunho memiliki keahlian bela diri yang lihai. Target hidupnya adalah memperistri Jaejoong, membawanya ke altar untuk mengucap janji pernikahan. Obsesinya adalah menjadi orang yang pertama kali merasakan keindahan tubuh Jaejoong. Hobinya, adalah segala yang berbau Jaejoong. -_- *astaga appa..Jaeholic nih? mulai dari mengkoleksi foto Jaejoong, memberikannya hadiah - hadian mahal kepada Jaejoong, walaupun kadang ditolak mentah - mentah oleh sicantik itu. Rela membayar berapa saja yang bisa memberikannya foto naked Kim Jaejoong atau foto seksinya melalui telepon genggam. Tak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan Kim Jaejoong walaupun selalu dihalang halangi Heechul. Belakangan ia malah menjadi playboy bergonati ganti pacar seenaknya saja, setelah diusut - usut, ternyata ia melakukan hal tersebut hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang Kim Jaejoong saja. Ia akan sangat murka bial mendapati Jaejoong telah di bully.

.

**Tan Hangeng**

Sidwa pertukaran pelajar dari Cina, berwajah imut, bermata sipit, ramah dan cool diwaktu bersamaan, artinya ramah kepada semua orang, namun akan tiba - tiba berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat 'cool' apabila berada didekat Heechul. Hal tersebut hanya pura pura saja dilakukannya, untuk menjaga agar terlihat sedikit Jaim, pasalnya sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Kim Heechul itu naksir berat dengannya yang mempunyai panggilan 'gege' itu. Selama tinggal di Korea, ia tinggal dirumah keluarga Jung Yunho sebagai pemilik sekolah tersebut. Kegiatannya belajar dan belajar, karena ia takut nanti kalau mendapat nilai yang jelek akan dikembalikan ke Cina lagi. Ia sering dipergunakan Jung Yunho untuk memperlancar aksinya terhadap Jaejoong, untuk mengecoh Heechul yang akan berubah menjadi sangat centil bila berada bersama 'gege' nya.

**.**

**Park Yoochun**

Namja berjidat lebar, bersuara husky nan seksi, senyum yang menawan membuat para yeoja bisa jatuh cinta dalam sekejap. Perayu ulung, telah banyak yeoja yang terkena tipu olehnya. Paling senang menjahili adik kelasnya yang berwajah imut, berpantat bebek yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Junsu dengan meremas pantatnya yang bohay. Merupakan sahabat karib Jung Yunho yang terkadang malah menjadi penasehat cintanya, apalagi saat Yunho tengah frustasi sehabis ditolak Jaejoong untuk kesekian kalinya. Terhitung sudah berapa kali sahabatnya itu masuk rumah sakit saat melakukan percobaan bunuh diri karena cintanya ditolak Jaejoong.

.

**Choi Siwon**

Sepupu dari Choi Kyuhyun. Sang ketua OSIS di Dong Bang Suju School. Namja yang sering disebut - sebut sebagai satu - satunya saingan Yunho tentu saja dalam hal ketampanan dan kemanly annya yang tidak diragukan lagi. Wajah yang tampan dengan senyum menawan yang dihiasi lesung pipinya membuat Siwon banyak digandrungi para yeoja dan namja yang berstatus uke. Perlu diketahui Siwon merupakan 'mantan' Heechul, yang putus akibat ketahuan sering melirik adiknya dengan tatapan lapar, yah ternyata Choi Siwon telah jatuh pada pesona Kim Jaejoong, yang membuatnya menjadi saingan tetap seorang Jung Yunho. Dengan pesona kedewasaannya, berbeda dengan Jung Yunho dengan segala kepervertannya, Choi Siwon terkadang memenangkan persaingan tersebut dengan memperoleh anggukan persetujuan dari Jaejoong untuk diantar pulang, atau berhasil membuat makhluk tercantik di Dong Bang Suju itu bergelayut manja dilengannya, ketika ia menawari untuk mentraktirnya makan dikantin. Dan itu tentu saja akan mengakibatkan ia mendapatkan death glare gratis dari seorang Jung Yunho saingannya. Sayangnya ia tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan hati yang terluka ketika ia merayu seorang Kim Jaejoong, luka seorang Kim Kibum yang telah lama memendam rasanya untuk sang ketua OSIS.

.

**Jung Changmin**

Sepupu dari Jung Yunho. Namja imut berotak cerdas diatas rata - rata yang masih berumur 14 tahun, namun telah berhasil meloncat kelas hingga sekarang berada satu kelas bersama Kim Jaejoong dan sebangku bersamanya. Memiliki kegemaran yang sama dengan Kyuhyun dan Junsu yang keduanya adalah sahabatnya. Memiliki nafsu makan yang sangat besar. Sering dipaksa Jaejoong untuk belajar bersama, namun ujung - ujungnya ia yang akan mengerjakan semua PR Jaejoong, dikarenakan otak Jaejoong yang sudah kelewat dong - dong. Memendam perasaan suka kepada Jaejoong, dan merasa sangat beruntung sekali karena sering mendapat kecupan bibir dari makhluk tercantik itu. Akan tetapi tak menyadari jika sahabatnya sendiri Choi Kyuhyun diam - diam menyukainya. Ia hanya menganggap Kyuhyun hanya seorang sahabat saja tidak lebih. Lain halnya bila berada berdekatan dengan Jaejoong, Jantungnya seakan ingin lepas.

.

**Go Ahra**

Yeoja bertampang bengis, berhati iblis, yang merupakan ketua dari gank reseh ini, mempunyai tujuan hidup yang sangat mulia, yaitu menjadi nyonya Jung bagaimanapun caranya. Ambisi adalah menyingkirkan seorang Kim Jaejoong dengan segala cara, walaupun pada akhirnya justru ia yang akan disiksa, baik oleh Heechul si cinderella, maupun oleh Jung Yunho sendiri yang naik pitam saat mengetahui pujaan hatinya dibully habis - habisan. Parahnya karena sering diberi pelajaran, hal itu menjadikan yeoja ini sangat tangguh dan susah untuk ditaklukkan, sehingga Kim Jaejoong pun bertambah hari bertambah takut dengannya, dan inilah juga alasannya mengapa ia selalu menolak Yunho, karena selalu mendapat ancaman dari wanita iblis ini, terakhir ancamannya adalah akan menggunduli bulu Jiji kucing kesayangannya. PSYCO adalah julukan yang paling tepat untuk Go Ahra.

.

**Jung Jessica**

Sepupu dari Yunho dan Changmin, memiliki sifat yang sangat sombong karena kekayaan orang tuanya hanya berbeda tipis dengan kekayaan yang dimiliki orang tua Yunho. Ia merasa cemburu melihat kecantikan Jaejoong yang menarik perhatian namja yang ditaksirnya yaitu Seungri. Seungri adalah siswa sekelasnya di kelas 12 B bersama ketiga anggota Gank yang lain kecuali Ahra yang sekelas dengan Yunho. Jessica ini sangat tersiksa saat melihat ekspresi para namja dikelasnya bila melihat Jaejoong yang lewat kelas mereka dengan lolipop didalam kulumannya yang membuat para seme tersebut dapat terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Suara siulan, dan suara - suara lain yang mencerminkan kekaguman mereka akan sosok putih mulus yang gemar mengekpos dada putihnyan dengan membuka kancing seragamnya bagian atas itu riuh terdengar jika sicantik itu melewati kelas mereka.

.

**Tiffany**

Yeoja kejam yang merupakan tangan kanan Ahra dalam misi menyingkirkan Kim Jaejoong untuk selamanya. Ia biasanya mendapatkan tugas sebagai pengeksekusi, karena diantara ketiga rekannya yang lain, ia lah yang paling pemberani. Terhitung sudah puluhan kali ia mengerjai Jaejoong atas perintah Ahra. Tiffany merupakan musuh bebuyutan Heechul, karena Heechul selalu menemukan bahwa ialah yang telah mengeksekusi adiknya itu, dan juga Tiffany selalu berusaha untuk merebut perhatian gege darinya.

.

**Kim Yoona**

Dari marganya saja kita dapat menebak bahwa pastila mereka mempunyai hubungan dengan kim Heechul, yah, mereka bersepupu dekat, ibu dari dari Yoona adalah adik ka meja inindung dari umma Kim. Yoona mungkin satu - satunya anggota Gank rese yang tidak rese, ia kerap membantu sepupunya apabila Ahra berencana kan membully Jaejoong, ia cepat - cepat mengirim pesan kepada Heechul dan mengabarkan hal tersebut secepatnya. Agar mereka dapat memikirkan cara yang masuk akal untuk menghindar dari rencana jahat Ahra.

.

**Kwon Yuri**

Ia tergila - gila juga dengan Jung Yunho, terkadang sangat membenci Ahra yang terobsesi dengan namja idamannya itu. Yuri seringkali menstalk Jaejoong dan meniru gaya Jaejoong agar mendapat perhatian dari Yunho, namun apa yang didapatnya, malah makian yang menyatakan bahwa ia tak sebanding dengan Jaejoong karena Jaejoong tak akan ada yang menandinginya, begitu kalimat Yunho terdengar sangat meremehkannya. Akibat peristiwa itu, ia memutar otak bagaimana membuat Yunho berpaling dari Jaejoong,,,Akhirnya setelah lama mencari jalan keluarnya ia menyeret seseorang yang ditemuinya dikelas 10 D satu kelas dengan Kim Junsu, seorang namja berstatus uke yang sering disebut - sebut sebagai saingan Jaejoong, karena memiliki wajah cantik mirip sekali dengan Jaejoong, eh ani lebih mirip ke Heechul, namanya Lee Taemin. Dan ia telah diancam sedemikian rupa oleh Yuri agar merayu Yunho agar jatuh cinta kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah cinta mereka? apakah Yunho berhasil menaklukkan ukenya? apakah Kibum dan Kyuhyun sanggup mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada namja pujaan mereka? sampai kapan gege bersikap dingin kepada Heechul, apakah cinta terpendam Changmin kepada Jaejoong mendapat balasan? bagaimana kelanjutan kisah YooSu? Bagaimana nasib Jaejoong selalu dalam bahaya Gank reseh?

.

.

.

tbc/end?

need reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Humor

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

**_Summary_**

_Dong Bang Suju High School adalah sekolah bertaraf international milik konglomerat Terkaya di Korea Jung Ilwo, hanya keluarga yang berada saja yang mampu menyekolahkan anaknya disana, tak heran jika hanya segelintir murid sekolah itu yang berotak cerdas, karena mereka hanya mengutamakan penampilan dan kekayaan. Tak heran jika murid - murid tersebut banyak yang membentuk kelompok / gank berdasarkan kerabat, hubungan keluarga, hubungan bisnis orang tua, maupun persahabatan mereka sendiri._

_Di Dong Bang Suju School ada tiga Gank yang sangat disegani oleh seluruh murid disana, karena ketiga Gank tersebut berisikan kelompok murid yang paling disegani disekolah tersebut. Ketua masing - masing gank tersebut merupakan murid yang sangat disegani disekolah itu. Siapa sajakah ketua dan anggota gank tersebut?_

.

_Happy Reading_

_Dozo..._

**Tambahan karakter :**

**.**

**Lee Taemin**

Namja cantik yang dianggap saingan Jaejoong, lebih mirip heechul, cuma sifatnya sangat pendiam dan pemalu, berotak cerdas, kelas 10 D, satu kelas dengan Kim Junsu, lagi pdkt dengan Choi Minho anak kelas 12 B sekelas dengan Park Yoochun, diancam Yuri untuk merayu Yunho agar jatuh cinta padanya. Dibalik wajah cantik dan sifatnya yang pendiam dan pemalu, ternyata Taemin memiliki sisi liar. ehmm...

.

**Kim Hyun Joong**

Guru olahraga muda di Dong Bang Suju School, berstatus seme, berwajah tampan namun mata keranjang, suka mendekati murid yang berstatus uke, naksir berat dengan Jaejoong, berapa kali hampir 'adu jotos' dengan Yunho, gara - gara ketawan 'hampir menggrepe - grepe' Jaejoong yang super duper polos bin dong dong ( mianhe umma OOC nih ) pada saat pelajarannya, karena tidak tahan melihat Jaejoong yang selalu berpakaian 'minim' dalam pelajaran olahraga.

**.**

**Seungri**

Seme kelas 12 B, satu kelas dengan Choi Minho, Park Yoochun dan Jung Yong Hwa. Salah satu pesaing Yunho, dikejar - kejar oleh Jessica, berpenampilan keren ala rapper, paling tidak tahan melihat dada mulus Jaejoong, menyimpan gambar Jaejoong yang sering disalah gunakannya untuk..ehm mengkhayal.

.

**Choi Minho**

Kakak kandung Kyuhyun, kelas 12 B, memelihara banyak kodok (?) yang ternyata sebagai penyuplai kodok untuk Heechul gunakan apabila sedang memberi pelajaran kepada gank reseh, terutama Ahra dan Tiffany. Mempunyai wajah yang imut abis - abisan. Sedang pdkt dengan Lee Taemin dan mengetahui rahasia 'sosok liar' dari seorang Taemin.

.

**Jung Yong Hwa**

Saudara tiri Jung Jessica, ( ummanya istri simpanan ayah Jessica, paman Jung Yunho) itulah membuatnya tidak diakui oleh keluarga Jung, namun Jung Yunho dan Jung Changmin selalu bersikap baik kepadanya, kecuali Jessica yang sangat membencinya, karena ummanya dianggap duri dalam keluarga mereka. Straight, sangat menyukai Yoona, satu - satunya namja yang membuat Jung Yunho tengsin, karena Jaejoong menyukainya yang notabene adalah vokalis band favorit Jaejoong, dengan kata lain Yong Hwa adalah satu - satunya namja yang menolak Jaejoong. Murid baru di Dong Bang Suju School, teman sebangku Seungri dikelas 12 B.

.

**Info Kelas :**

10 D : Kim Junsu, Lee Taemin.

11 C : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Changmin, Choi Kyuhyun

12 B : predikat kelas ternakal, terbego, teryadong ( murid namja / semenya, pada yadongers semua ), Park Yoochun, Choi Minho, Seungri, Jung Yong Hwa ( pindah saat dikelas 12) Jung Jessica, Tiffanny, Kim Yoona, Kwon Yuri.

12 A : Kim Heechul, Jung Yunho, Go Ahra, Choi Siwon.

12 D : Tan Hangeng aka Hankyung, aka gege, Kim Kibum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

" Hai Princess...neomu yeoppo."

" Ahh, Seungri hyung bisa saja, Jongie jadi malu hihihihi...mmm..."

glek~

Tak ada yang dapat dilakukan Seungri selain hanya dapat menelan salivanya saat berhadapan dengan Kim Jaejoong murid baru peserta program pengenalan sekolah yang diadakan oleh para Sunbae anggota osis disekolahnya dalam rangka menyambut kedatangan para hoobaenya. Seungri tak sengaja bertemu dengan namja cantik yang jelas - jelas berstatus 'uke' dan penggila permen lollypop tersebut. Mereka berpapasan saat ia berjalan menuju markas aka basecamp pengurus OSIS, karena Seungri adalah satu - satunya anggota OSIS perwakilan dari kelas 11 B yang terkenal dengan sebutan kelas terburuk.

Saat ini Seungri tengah berhadapan dengan sosok hoobae yang baru beberapa hari menapakkan kakinya disekolah tersebut namun namanya telah tersohor seantero sekolah itu dikarenakan sosoknya yang yang sangat memukau dan 'berkilau' diantara hoobae yang berstatus 'uke' lainnya. Yah Kim Jaejoong adalah siswa baru disekolah tersebut yang diketahui berstatus 'uke' karena ia memiliki wajah yang cantik, tingkahnya yang manja dan menggemaskan, serta caranya berpakaian yang terkesan 'seksi', bayangkan saja, saat tengah berhadapan dengan sunbaenya Seungri saat ini, keadaan Jaejoong yang rapi memakai jas hijau lumut seragam sekolahnya, wait rapi? lalu bagaimana dengan kemeja yang dipakai didalam jasnya saat ini dengan tiga kancing teratas yang terbuka lebar mempertontonkan dada putihnya yang sedikit, montok itu dan memamerkan liontin kalungnya yang berbentuk gajah. Itu penampilan Jaejoong yang akrab dipanggil Jongie dalam segi berpakaian, bagaimana dengan wajahnya? rambutnya? kulitnya?

Mata tajam Seungri yang duduk dibangku kelas 11 B saat itu seakan menelanjangi makhluk cantik dan seksi yang berada dihadapannya saat ini, betapa tidak, rambut halus Jaejoong yang dibiarkan tergerai sebatas leher dihiasi jepit dibagian poninya dengan jepit yang berbentuk helo kitty, sedang kulitnya yang putih mulus itu tampak bersinar diterpa sinar matahari pagi hari itu, dan bibir merah semerah buah cherry, demi seluruh uke disekolah ini, bibir inilah yang membuat seorang Kim jaejoong terkenal seantero Dong Bang Suju High School, bibir yang sangat menggoda yang memiliki kebiasaan 'mengulum' permen lollypop dengan berbagai bentuk dan berbagai rasa.

tes..

tes..

tes..

" Yah Seungri hyung! kok jadi ngiler sih? hyung mau permen Jongie, eoh?"

Jaejoong yang cengo saat melihat air liur Seungri sunbae yang satu tingkat diatasnya itu menetes dengan tidak elitnya. Ia mengira sunbaenya itu tergiur akan permennya dan ingin memintanya, lantas buru - buru ia mengeluarkan permen lolly rasa mint yang masih terbungkus rapi dari sakunya.

" Eh, n-ne Jongie ah, hyung ingin sekali permenmu, hehehe..."

Seungri mendadak malu saat mendapati air liurnya yang menetes tanpa disadarinya saat menatap bibir cherry pujaannya itu mengulum lollypop didalam mulutnya. Tentu saja ia berbohong mengaku tergiur akan sebuah lollypop yang berada dimulut namja cantik nan polos bin dongdong tersebut. Tak mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa ia lebih menginginkan 'bibir' itu sendiri yang tengah mengulum keluar masuk lollypop didalamnya. Seketika pikiran jorok seeorang Seungripun tak terelakkan lagi saat membayangkan apabila lollypop tersebut berganti menjadi..ahh..saat tengah asyik melamun dihadapan namja cantik yang kini tengah menatapnya cengo yang tengah senyum - senyum sendiri karena tengah membayangkan bibir cherry merah milik Jaejoong yang tengah mengulum...sesuatu miliknya, tak disadarinya sebuah bahaya mengancamnya...

PLETAKKK!

" AWW! YAH JUNG YUNHO! DASAR TIDAK SOPAN! SAKIT TAHU!"

Ternyata bahaya itu berasal dari namja yang entah darimana datangnya telah berada dihadapan Seungri dan Jaejoong yang bertambah cengo melihat seorang namja tampan bermata sipit yang seenaknya menjitak kepala Seungri tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

" Yah...nuguseyo! kenapa menjitak kepala Seungri Hyung!' kini Jaejoong berteriak kearah namja yang memiliki tinggi badan jauh diatas tinggi badannya dan sedikit lebih tinggi dari Seungri. Jaejoong berkata sambil mengacung - ngacungkan lollypop yang sempat berada dimulutnya tadi persis didepan wajah kecil namja yang merupakan Sunbaenya juga, namun ia tak mengenalnya karena namja tersebut bukanlah anggota pengurus OSIS seperti halnya Seungri.

" Kau Kim Jaejoong yang terkenal itu, eoh? ternyata memang benar, cantik. Perkenalkan Jung Yunho Imnida sunbaemu dikelas 11 A." seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampan namja yang rupanya bernama Jung Yunho tersebut, sedangkan Seungri hanya mendengus sebal karena menganggap saingannya untuk mendapatkan sang adik kelas yang menis dan menggemaskan ini akan bertambah, dan tidak tanggung - tanggung saingannya ini adalah anak pemilik sekolah mereka, sekaligus siswa terkaya disekolah tersebut.

" Umm, 11 A eoh? berarti Yunho hyung satu kelas dong dengan Hyungku yang cantik." mendengar Yunho menyebutkan kelas yang tidak asing bagi Jaejoong, kontan mata doe bening itu berbinar - binar karena namja tampan yang 'sedikit' menarik perhatiannya itu berada dikelas yang sama dengan hyungnya.

" Panggil aku oppa ne? wajah cantikmu itu tak pantas memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung, Eh? kau punya saudara? nuguya?" tanya Yunho genit sembari tangannya mencolek dagu Jaejoong yang langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya karena Yunho menyuruhnya memanggil oppa. Sepertinya Jung Yunho sang pewaris Jung Corps ini telah mengalami 'love at first sight' pada namja cantik yang baru saja berkenalan dengannya ini.

" Yah! Jongie ini namja tahu! masak harus memanggil oppa, shireo! Ne, Jongie memiliki hyung disini dikelas 11 A satu kelas dengan Yunho hyung..mmm..." jawab Jaejoong santai setelah protes masalah panggilan yang diinginkan Yunho sembari memasukkan kembali lollypopnya kedalam rongga mulutnya dan menyesap nikmat rasa permen bebentuk bulat diujungnya itu.

" NUGU?" tanya Seungri dan Yunho bersamaan.

" Umm, Kim Heechul..mmm..." jawab Jaejoong santai, dan masih menyesap nikmat permen lollypop didalam mulutnya.

GUBRAKK!

" YAH! Seungri Hyung! Yunho hyung! kenapa pingsan? ihh aneh.." wajah cantik Jaejoong seketika menjadi heran dan bengong saat melihat tubuh kedua Sunbaenya jatuh ketanah tak bergerak saat mendengar nama hyungnya yang cantik itu.

' Biarin deh, nanti juga bangun sendiri, masak Jongie harus mengangkat mereka berdua.' Jaejoong bergumam pelan dan perlahan meninggalkan kedua namja yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Selagi berjalan kearah kelasnya pikiran Jaejoong kembali kekejadian yang sungguh ganjil menurutnya, mengapa saat ia menyebutkan nama Chullie hyungnya yang sangat disayanginya itu reaksi kedua namja tadi sangat berlebihan, sampai pingsan segala, ia menyangka mereka hanya berpura - pura saja.

" Jaejoong hyuuuung!"

Seorang bocah namja yang memilki tinggi diatas rata - rata menghambur kepelukan Jaejoong saat Jaejoong sudah hampir tiba dikelas 11 A, rupanya tujuan Jaejoong berjalan sedari tadi adalah kekelas hyungnya, guna mengantar buku PR Biologi Heechul yang tertinggal, untung saja Jaejoong pergi sekolah belakangan ( Jaejoong ini sangat lelet, sehingga seringkali membuat kesal Heechul sehingga meninggalkannya pergi kesekolah duluan )

" Minnie ah, darimana? pasti dari kantin, eoh? dasar muka makanan!" ucap Jaejoong seraya menggerak - gerakan badan kecilnya yang tenggelam dalam pelukan Changmin yang ternyata teman sebangkunya itu. Changmin memang bertingkah kekanak - kanakan, mengingat umurnya yang memang tergolong masih 'anak - anak' itu. Sekarang ini usia Changmin belum genap 13 tahun, usia yang terbilang dini untuk duduk dibangku SMA seperti halnya Jaejoong yang berusia 15 tahun. Terhitung Changmin sudah dua kali 'loncat' kelas karena otaknya yang sangat jenius itu.

" Ne hyung aku dari kantin, hyung sendiri mau kemana? kelas kita kan disana hyung." Changmin tak dapat menyembunyikan raut wajah herannya karena arah Jaejoong yang melangkah berlawanan arah dimana kelas mereka berada.

" Hyung disuruh Chullie hyung membawakan bukunya yang ketinggalan, dan sekarang hyung akan mengantarkan kekelasnya, Minnie ikut, eoh?

" Ne hyung, aku harus ikut, aku akan melindungi hyung dari namja yang suka menggoda hyung, hehehe."

" Kajja."

Kedua namja yang mempunyai perbedaan tinggi mencolok itu kini berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan tujuan kelas 11 A tempat saudara Jaejoong berada.

" Ah...Jaejongie, bogoshippo...My princess yeoppo, mencari cullie ne?"

Seorang namja tampan berlesung pipi langsung mencegat langkah Jaejoong dan Changmin saat baru tiba didepan pintu masuk kelas 11 A yang mereka tuju.

" Yah, Siwonie hyung, memangnya Jongie mencari siapa lagi kalau bukan Chullie hyung dikelas ini." jawab Jaejoong manja, karena namja yang sedang mencegatnya itu adalah namjachingu Chullie hyungnya. *Ingat ini masih flashback, dan pada masa ini Heechul tengah berpacaran dengan Siwon

" Maunya mencariku, hehehe..." jawab Siwon penuh arti mengundang kerutan dijidat Changmin yang iritasi melihat tingkah Siwon yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan kepada adik pacarnya tersebut.

" Ihh, Siwon hyung, nanti dimarah Chullie hyung loh...mmm.." ucap Jaejoong dengan ciri khas suaranya yang mendesah - desah manja(?) diakhiri dengan hisapan nikmat bibir cherry pada lollypop yang masih setia berada dimulutnya itu.

glek~

Kali ini bukan hanya Siwon yang sukses menelan salivanya melihat adegan sensual Kim Jaejoong saat 'mengulum' lollypopnya, ternyata namja disebelahnya yang masih berstatus bocah itupun ikut - ikutan menelan salivanya. Demi semua makanan dikantin, bibir cherry sensual itu yang konon memiliki bentuk yang hampir sama dengan milik artis papan atas korea " Song Hye Kyo" dengan bibir atasnya yang berbentuk 'penuh' sempurna. Bibir semerah buah cherry itu seakan memiliki kekuatan magis yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya menjadi ingin merasakan nikmat menyesap manisnya bibir tersebut. Hanya saja pemilik bibir tersebut yang dengan segala kepolosannya tidak menyadari aset yang dimilikinya tersebut dapat membahayakan dirinya, bahkan orang lain, seperti saat ini..

PLAKK!

" Aww! yah Chullie baby, teganya kau menamparku..appo baby.." rutuk Siwon saat menyadari kekasihnya yang entah kapan dan darimana datangnya tiba - tiba menampar pipinya dengan penuh 'kasih sayang'.

" Salahmu! jangan coba - coba menggoda dongsaengku! dasar pervert!" rentetan omelan dari bibir Heechul membuat Siwon menciut nyalinya, semua orang disekolah itu tahu jika Heechul adalah uke yang paling galak dan mematikan(?) sehingga mereka enggan membuat perkara dengannya.

" Hehehe...apa salahnya menggoda calon adik ipar, chullie babyku yang cantik...jangan cemberut begitu baby, nanti cantikmu hilang, arrachi?"

" Shireo! Wonnie, kau sudah berkali - kali kuperingatkan jika kau kedapatan lagi tengah merayu dongsaengku yang polos ini, aku tak segan - segan akan memecatmu! arraso?"

" Ne, aku tahu Chullie, mianheyo." ujar Siwon lemas.

" Dan kau dongsaeng, hyung kan sudah peringatkan Jongie berkali - kali, berhentilah mengulum- ngulum permen lollypop jika sedang berhadapan dengan namja pervert seperti dia ini! kau bisa hamil gara - gara permen ini, arra?"

" Yah hyung, kenapa hyung membuang lollypop Jongie? ini permen Jongie yang terakhir tahu, hiks..CHULLIE HYUNG JAHAT! JONGIE BENCI!"

Ketiga orang namja yang sekarang sedang berada didekat Jaejoong kontan membelalakkan matanya saat menyaksikan Jaejoong yang menjerit histeris lantaran permen lollypop yang bertengger dimulutnya yang ternyata adalah persediaan terakhirnya itu dibuang tanpa perasaan oleh Heechul ke tong sampah yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

Mata doe besar itu tampak berkilat karena terisi oleh cairan bening yang sebentar lagi akan tumpah kepipinya. Sementara bibir cherry merah itu bergetar menahan luapan emosinya terhadap hyung satu - satunya yang menurutnya sudah keterlaluan kepadanya.

" Eh..J-Jongie, hyung tak bermaksud menyinggung perasaan Jongie, mengertilah, hyung hanya tak ingin Jongie..."

" ANIYA! HYUNG SELALU BEGINI, SELALU SEENAKNYA SAJA KEPADA JONGIE! JONGIE BENCI!"

" JONGIE!"

Heechul, Siwon, dan Changmin serempak memanggil nama panggilan Jaejoong saat uke cantik itu membalikkan badannya dan berlari secepatnya entah kemana. Heechul hanya mendesah berat, terhitung ini sudah kesekian kalinya Jaejoong 'merajuk' kepadanya akibat sifatnya yang over protektif kepada adik semata wayangnya itu. Heechul memang tak ingin sesuatu terjadi kepada adiknya yang baru sekitar seminggu menjadi murid disekolah mereka. Sedangkan kedua namja yang lain hanya bengong melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang sangat tidak terduga itu, mereka sangat takjub dan baru menyadari betapa besar arti sebuah 'lollypop' bagi seorang Kim Jaejoong hingga ia sanggup membentak hyungnya yang terkenal angker seantero sekolah tersebut.

" Semua ini gara - garamu Wonnie!" kali ini death glare Heechul diberikannya secara gratis kepada namja tampan yang sudah hampir tiga bulan menjadi kekasihnya itu. Namun Heechul menyadari semenjak ia mengenalkan Siwon kepada Jaejoong saat ia berkunjung kerumah mereka, tingkah Siwon menjadi aneh, ia menjadi lebih 'rajin' berkunjung kerumah daripada mengajaknya berkencan diluar. Selain itu Heechul seringkali memergoki Siwon yang tengah menatap dengan 'lapar' dongsaengnya yang gemar sekali memakai celana super pendek dan tanktop tali sejari jika berada dirumah. Bukan itu saja, Siwon juga terkesan lebih memanjakan Jaejoong daripada dirinya dengan membawakan hadiah - hadiah 'kecil' untuk dongsaengnya itu, seperti permen lollypop kegemaran Jaejoong, atau boneka gajah yang merupakan koleksi Jaejoong selain hello kitty. Sedang Jaejoong yang asalnya memang sangat polos itu senang - senang saja menerima semua pemberian orang yang dianggapnya sebagai calon kakak iparnya itu, ia tak memperhatikan tatapan luka seorang Heechul saat ia menerima semua hadiah yang diberikan Siwon kepadanya.

" Chullie ya, biar aku jelaskan, aku.."

" Diam kau, aku tak ingin mendengar apa - apa lagi dari mulutmu, mulai detik ini kita putus! dan kau boleh sepuasnya mendekati dongsaengku itu."

" Mwo?" mulut Siwon dan Changmin berbarengan membentuk huruf 'O' saat mendengar ucapan Heechul barusan. Heechul memutuskan Siwon.

" Chullie ya, kau tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya memutuskanku secara sepihak, aku tidak mau putus! aku masih menyayangimu Cinderella, jebbal.." mohon Siwon memelas dengan memanggil Heechul dengan nama julukannya.

" Cukup Wonnie, apa kau kira aku ini bodoh hah? kau tidak biasa membohongi dengan tatapanmu itu, akui saja kalau kau lebih tertarik dengan dongsaengku ne? aku tidak akan menyuruhmu memilih diantara kami berdua, karena menurutku itu akan menguntungkanmu, aku akan mundur dan memberikan kesempatan kepadamu mendekati dongsaengku itu, dan aku akan sangat ikhlas jika ia menyukaimu juga, jadi juseyo, hargai keputusanku ne?" kalimat diplomatis Heechul yang panjang lebar mampu membuat Siwon terhenyak dan merasa tertampar karena malu, ia merasa malu dengan kebesaran hati seorang Heechul yang malah memberikan keleluasaan kepadanya untuk mendekati dongsaengnya yang secara diam - diam memang disukainya itu.

" Cinta memang aneh, sudah jelas - jelas mendapat yang sangat baik, eh masih tergiur dengan yang lain, hhhh..."

Kali ini sibocah jangkung berotak jenius berkata sambil menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya menatap miris punggung Heechul yang telah meninggalkannya dan Siwon didepan kelas 12 A tersebut, Changmin begitu kasihan melihat Heechul yang tentu saja begitu terluka hatinya dibuat Siwon yang jelas - jelas menyukai Jaejoong teman sebangkunya itu. Hanya orang bodoh yang tak mengerti tatapan Siwon kepada Jaejoong yang penuh nafsu itu. Tak ingin berlama - lama, Changminpun berlalu dari tempat itu, tujuannya hanya satu, mencari keberadaan Jaejoong dan menghiburnya segera. Segera dilangkahkan kaki panjangnya berlalu dari hadapan Siwon yang tampak frustasi akan kejadian yang baru menimpanya itu. Ketika melewati koperasi sekolah Changmin mendadak menghentikan langkahnya, ia berniat membeli beberapa permen lollypop yang kebetulan dijual disana, namun sebelumnya ia sempat melihat Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari koperasi tersebut dengan tergesa - gesa. Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah imutnya sebelum meneruskan langkahnya mencari sicantik yang baru seminggu menjadi teman sebangkunya itu dan telah berhasil membuat si food monster ini ingin selalu 'menempel' dengannya.

_Sementara disuatu tempat..._

' Mwo? bukankah itu si princess yeoppo? hmm...terimakasih Tuhan, sepertinya kita memang jodoh, hehehe...' Sesosok namja bermata musang berwajah kecil, dan berbibir hati menyunggingkan senyum simpulnya saat mengamati dari kejauhan saat ia terbangun dari pingsannya(?) bersama Seungri tadi setelah kemudian mereka berpencar menuju kelas masing - masing.

Jung Yunho pemilik bibir berbentuk hati itu tak menyangka akan bertemu kembali dengan sosok uke yang berhasil merebut cinta pandangan pertamanya saat mereka bertemu tadi. Saat ini Yunho yang tengah melintasi taman belakang sekolah. Ia melihat dari kejauhan sesosok tubuh mungil yang tengah bersandar dibawah pohon rindang yang berada ditaman tersebut. Dengan percaya diri didekatinya sicantik yang tampak eh? menangis itu. Sedikit merasa heran dengan pemandangan yang berada didepannya saat ini, bola mata indah yang pertama kali dikaguminya dari hoobaenya itu tampak basah oleh airmata yang mengaliri pipi pucatnya. Segera Yunho mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Jaejoong yang masih menyadari akan kehadirannya.

" Hiks..hiks.."

" Yeoppo...uljima, waeyo? mengapa menangis?" bisik Yunho pelan saat ia kembali mendengar isakan halus Jaejoong.

Menyadari kehadiran orang lain disebelahnya, otomatis membuat tangis Jaejoong melemah dengan sendirinya, dengan punggung tangannya ia membersihkan sisa - sisa airmata dan ingus? yang melekat diwajahnya. Sedikit heran dengan kehadiran namja berwajah khas tersebut, " Yunho hyung, mengapa bisa sampai disini? inikan tempat rahasia Joongie, kenapa hyung bisa tahu?" heran Jaejoong.

" Mungkin karena takdir, kita bertemu disini, hehehe." jawab Yunho asal, namun cukup membuat otak Jaejoong yang pas - pasan itu berpikir keras.

" Takdir?" heran Jaejoong polos.

" Ne Jongie ah, takdir, dan mungkin takdir itu akan membuat kita berjodoh, hehehe." kembali jawaban asal - asalan Yunho yang lebih menyerupai sebuah keinginan dan harapan.

" Mwo? jodoh? ahh...Yunho hyung..Jongie belum mau menikah, shireo!" ucap Jaejoong tanpa dosa, mendengar kata 'jodoh' tadi persepsinya ia akan segera dinikahi Yunho. Hal itu membuat Yunho menyadari begitu 'innocentnya' si princess tersebut.

" Hahaha..kau begitu polos ternyata boojae, tentu saja berjodoh belum tentu akan menikah sekarang.." gelak tawa Yunho mempermainkan wajah cantik disebelahnya yang tengah mengerucutkan bibir merahnya lucu.

" Ahh Yunho hyung, Jongie memang tidak mengerti, kenapa menertawakan Jongie, huh sebel! itu boojae panggilan untuk siapa?" kesal Jaejoong manja.

" Arrashi, boo itu nama sayang dari ku ne? kalau kau memanggilku cukup dengan Yunnie saja ne,mulai sekarang, otte?ehm...Jongie kenapa tak mengemut lollypop? tanya Yunho melihat bibir Jaejoong polos - polos saja, tidak ada gagang permen lolly yang terselip dibibirnya.

" Yunnie?"

" Ne boo."

" Hihihihi, lucu.." sepertinya Jaejoong telah melupakan tangisannya.

" Kenapa kau menangis hmm?" tanya Yunho merasa penasaran dengan penyebab menangisnya Jaejoong tadi.

" Eh itu karena...hiks, Chulie hyung jahat, hiks,,,Chullie hyung menganggap Jongie sengaja menggoda Siwon hyung, hiks..kemudian Chullie hyung membuang permen lolly Jongie yang rasa Cherry, padahal itu permen lolly Jongie yang terakhir, Jongie belum beli lagi persediaan permen lolly Jongie, hiks..." Jaejoong kembali terisak saat menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

" Uljima ne Jongie, tenang saja, ehm...kebetulan Yunnie bawakan sesuatu yang pasti membuat Jongie senang, lihatlah..tadaa.." Yunho mengeluarkan beberapa permen lollypop yang sempat dibelinya di koperasi sekolah, tadinya ia akan memberi kepada Jaejoong sepulang sekolah, namun ia merasa sekarang adalah saat yang tepat maka cepat - cepat diberikannya permen tersebut.

Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat kedua bola mata besar itu terbelalak besar, melihat permen lollypop yang berderet ditangan Yunho. Langsung disambarnya permen yang mempunyai rasa berbagai macam buah itu.

" Gomawo Yunnie ya..Yunnie baik sekali...CUP~"

" Eh? boo, kau nakal eoh, baru bertemu sudah berani menciumku, hehehe." ucap Yunho bahagia setelah Jaejoong mendaratkan bibir cherrynya dipipinya walaupun hanya berupa kecupan singkat. Jaejoong kini sudah menyesap kembali manisnya permen yang dipercaya Hechul bisa membahayakan masa depannya itu.

" Mmm, Yunnie mau?" tawar Jaejoong

" Dengan senang hati boo...mmm.."

" YAH! Yunnie kok mengemut lollypop milik Jongie sih? Jongie kan menawarkan yang baru, bukan yang berada dimulut Jongie, ihh Yunnie." wajah Jaejoong seketika memerah sempurna saat menyadari Yunho dengan gerakan tangannya yang secepat kilat menarik lollypop yang masih berada dimulut Jaejoong dan langsung memasukkannya kemulutnya sendiri dan meniru gaya Jaejoong mengemut permen tersebut dengan nikmat, mengingat dipermen tersebut masih melekat saliva Jaejoong.

" Mmm...manis boo, enak..mmm..." racau Yunho yang menyesap lollypop yang berasal dari mulut Jaejoong tadi dengan penuh penghayatan, membuat wajah cantik disebelahnya bertambah blushing, ia merasa seperti melakukan ciuman tak langsung bersama namja tampan itu.

Sementara dari kejauhan dua sosok yang berada ditempat berbeda tengah mengamati kedua namja yang tengah asyik bercanda dibawah pohon tersebut. Sosok pertama berada dibalik dinding bangsal tak jauh dari pohon tersebut adalah milik seorang Yeoja bewajah bengis yang tengah mengepalkan kedua tangannya sekuat tenaga melihat adegan yang membuat matanya iritasi berat itu. Jung Yunho namja incarannya semenjak duduk dikelas 10 dahulu yang tak pernah meresponnya sedikitpun dan tak pernah berkencan dengan Yeoja ataupun uke disekolah tersebut, kini dengan mudahnya ia jatuh hati dengan seorang uke yang baru seminggu ini menapakkan kakinya di sekolah mereka.

' Kau Kim Jaejoong, tak akan kubiarkan kau menerima cinta Jung Yunho!' seringai terburuk yeoja tersebut tercipta dengan sendirinya bersamaan dengan berbagai rencana - rencana busuk diotaknya demi menghambat Kim Jaejoong untuk menerima Jung Yunho menjadi kekasihnya.

Sementara sosok lainnya yang berada dibalik sebuah tiang(?) ani tepatnya seperti pilar beton yang berada dikoridor dekat taman tersebut. Sosok tinggi menjulang yang tak lain adalah milik Shim Changmin itu tak beda dengan yeoja tadi, ia menatap kedua namja dibawah pohon itu dengan penuh keiritasian. Permen lollypop yang baru saja dibelinya dikoperasi tadi masih berada didalam genggamannya, melihat adegan 'indirect kiss' tersebut, membuat kedua tangannya mengepal erat hingga buku - buku jarinya memutih, tak dihiraukannya stick - stick lollypop yang terbuat dari plastik kaku itu menjadi bengkok karena masih berada didalam genggamannya.

Tak ingin melihat adegan yang membuat emosinya kembali memuncak namja yang berusia belum genap 13 tahun itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempat tersebut, ingin rasanya ia melempar batu kearah Yunho saat itu agar mereka segera beranjak dari tempat itu, namun keinginannya untuk berlalu dari tempat itu lebih besar, dilebarkan langkahnya agar lebih cepat tiba dikelasnya, sungguh tak terlihat sedikitpun sifat kekanakannya saat ini, yang ada malah ia terlihat lebih dewasa sepuluh tahun dari umurnya sekarang.

BRAKKKK!

" Minnie ah, waeyo? kau kelihatan kacau sekali? apakah ada sunbae yang membullymu minnie ah? eh? permen ini? kenapa bentuknya aneh begini? kenapa gagangnya hampir patah semua?Minnie.."

" Gwaenchana Kyu.."

Changmin tersenyum kecut saat Kyuhyun yang duduk dibangku belakangnya menegur kelakuannya yang janggal saat itu, terlebih lagi saat Kyu mendapati permen - permen lollypop yang diserakkan Changmin begitu saja diatas meja tersebut. Kini Changmin hanya menunduk berpura - pura membaca buku yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari dalam tasnya. Ia tak menyangka teman sebangkunya yang membuatnya merasa nyaman berada didekatnya itu dengan mudahnya jatuh ketangan Jung Yunho kakak sepupunya sendiri.

_Sementara ditaman belakang sekolah..._

" Mmm...Boojae, sepertinya kau sangat menyukai karakter Hello kitty, eoh?" tanya Yunho ketika melihat jepit rambut hello kitty yang bertengger manis dirambut halus Jaejoong saat itu, sedaangkan bibir hatinya masih saja mengemut dengan nikmat lollypop milik jaejoong tadi dalam mulutnya.

" Ne, Jongie memang sangat menyukai hello kitty, selain gajah juga, Jongie koleksi barang - barang yang berhubungan dengan gajah atau hello kitty." seloroh Jaejoong panjang lebar. Kalau menyangkut kegemaran helo kitty dan gajahnya ia akan bersemangat sekali membicarakannya.

Mendengar celotehan Jaejoong itu membuat Yunho mengangguk - angguk, " mmm...LIHAT BOO, ADA GAJAH TERBANG!"

" Mwo? mana.." Jaejoong sontak menolehkan kapalanya melihat kearah telunjuk Yunho saat itu, namun...

CUP~

" Eh? KYAA! Yunnieee...ah Yunnie.."

Wajah cantik tersebut sontak merah padam saat Yunho dengan segala tipu dayanya berhasil mencuri ciuman basah dipipi Jaejoong disaat ia menoleh tadi.

Tetttt...

Tettt...

Teettt...

Bel tanda berganti pelajaran mengejutkan kedua siswa yang membolos ditaman belakang sekolah tersebut. Perlahan Jaejoong bangkit dan menepuk - nepuk celana seragam dibagian bokongnya yang sedari tadi terduduk langsung ditanah.

" Kajja boo, mari kuantar kekelasmu." Tawar Yunho pada Jaejoong yang saat itu wajahnya masih memerah, pipinya pun masih basah akibat kecupan Yunho tadi.

" Umm..." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk menyetujui tawaran Yunho barusan.

" Gomawo permen lollynya boo, manis..ini kukembalikan..."

" Ahh...mmhh..Yunnie hyung!"

" Yah! kubilang jangan menyebutku dengan kata hyung, kecuali kalau boojae mau memanggilku 'oppa', hehehe

Jaejoong tampaknya sangat - sangat belum siap saat Yunho bergerak mengembalikan lollypopnya menusuk kedalam mulutnya, permen yang ukurannya sudah jauh mengecil saat pertama kali Yunho 'merampasnya' dari Jaejoong.

" Boojae, mulai sekarang biar aku yang membelikanmu lollypop ne? nanti Yunnie belikan lollypop berbagai macam rasa, otte?" tawar Yunho saat mereka melangkah menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju kelas Jaejoong.

" Ah Yunnie hyung tidak usah repot, Jongie takut Chullie hyung akan marah dan membuang semua pemberian hyung itu." jawab Jaejoong khawatir.

" Aniya boo, jika harus berhadapan dengan Chullie atau disiksanya sekalipun aku tidak takut, akan kuhadapi."

" Yunnie hyung seperti mau perang saja, hihihi.." tawa Jaejoong lembut.

" Yah boo, sudah beberapa kali kau masih menyebutku hyung, panggil aku oppa,ne?" pinta Yunho serius.

" Aniya, Jongie ini namja tahu!" tolak Jaejoong sengit.

" Ne boo, tapi suatu saat kau harus mau memanggilku oppa ne?" pinta Yunho lebih terdengar memelas.

" Ne...ne...memangnya apa tujuan Yunnie hyung menyuruh Jongie memanggil oppa?"

SKAKMAT! Mati kau Jung Yunho! ternyata wajah polos itu masih 'sedikit' bekerja juga otaknya.

" Ehm...karena..itu karena, eh anu...hehehe..."

" Yuniie hyung kok susah sekali ngomongnya, bikin penasaran deh, sudah dulu ya..Jongie masuk kelas dulu, gomawo sudah menghibur Jongie ne hyung!

Yunho hanya bengong melihat punggung namja cantik yang cetar membahenol itu meninggalkannya masuk kedalam kelasnya yang ternyata sudah berada dihadapan mereka.

sementara didalam kelas 10 C tersebut, Jaejoong berjalan kebangkunya dengan riang, dilihatnya sekilas Changmin yang tengah berkonsentrasi membaca buku duduk tak bergerak dibangkunya.

Sedikit heran melihat gerak - gerik Changmin yang tak biasanya itu, Jaejoong menghempaskan buttnya dibangku sebelah Changmin. Keheranannya bertambah saat dilihatnya beberapa permen lollypop yang terserak diatas meja yang ditempati ia dan Changmin itu.

" Minnie ah, gwaenchana?"

" Gwaenchana jongie ah.." jawab Changmin singkat tanpa menolehkan wajahnya sedikitpun kearah Jaejoong yang berada tepat disamping.

" Semua ini untukku?" Jaejoong menunjuk keberadaan lollypop yang berserakan diatas meja tersebut.

" Ne." Jawab Changmin singkat, masih tak menolehkan wajahnya sedikitpun kearah Jaejoong yang sudah cemberut saja melihat tingkah Changmin yang tidak biasanya seperti itu.

" Minnie.."

'...'

Changmin ah.."

'...'

" Minnie ah, gomawo ne, Minnie ayo lihat Jongie sekarang." rajuk Jaejoong sembari mengucapkan terimakasihnya, dihadapkan duduknya menghadap Changmin, dan kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan Changmin yang terkepal erat sedari tadi. Tampaknya emosi masih menguasai bocah ingusan tersebut.

CUP~

" Eh?"

" Hehehe...sekarang sudah tidak marah lagi eoh?"

Wajah baby face milik Changmin seketika memerah saat tanpa diduganya sama sekali ciuman pertamanya melayang begitu saja ditangan teman sebangkunya yang baru dikenalnya seminggu. Sepertinya Jaejoong telah menyadari bahwa Changmin tengah merajuk kepadanya, ia beranggapan Changmin merajuk karena telah ditinggal seenaknya saja olehnya tadi. Tanpa Jaejoong ketahui jika Changmin baru saja menyaksikan YunJae moment dibawah pohon, ditaman belakang sekolah.

Hohoho...sepertinya mereka tak menyadari jika kecupan singkat bibir cherry Jaejoong dibibir Changmin yang berimbas namja yang belum 13 itu secara langsung meluap emosinya entah kemana, membuat sesosok makhluk manis yang duduk dibelakang Changmin tersebut tubuhnya seketika seakan mengeras, membeku saat itu juga. Kyuhyun hanya dapat menggigit bibirnya keras, saat melihat adegan MINJAE dihadapannya itu.

Sepertinya cinta disekolah Dong Bang Suju ini sangatlah cepat berkembang, bahkan terlalu cepat berkembang, ataukah karena pengaruh sang Beauty yang begitu kuat sehingga seorang Seungri, Siwon, Jung Yunho, dan Shim Changmin yang baru mengenalnya dalam waktu seminggu saja, sudah meyakini perasaan mereka kepada TOP UKE se-dong bang suju high school tersebut.

Keempat namja itu Seungri, Siwon, Jung Yunho, dan Shim Changmin, mempunyai persepsi yang sama atas perasaan mereka kepada seorang Kim Jaejoong yang baru saja mereka kenal disekolah itu, dan perasaan itu adalah : CINTA.

Terlalu cepatkah mereka merasakan Cinta?

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**.**

**.**

**TEBECE DULU NE?**

**REVIEW DONG..^^**

**follow on my tweet**

** peya_ok**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada chap awal ini saya belum memasukkan karakter yang banyak, karena mungkin akan ada pembagian karakter berdasarkan plot dan alur ceritanya. Mianhe saya lama sekali apdetnya, dan seperti yang telah saya katakan dichap sebelumnya, chap ini akan berisi perkenalan YunJae untuk pertama kalinya, tentu saja merupakan flashback. Belum ada konflik yang berarti di chap ini. Dan ada beberapa tambahan karakter. Bagi yang menantikan pasangan favoritnya, yang sabar ne. Still giving a good review for my writing ne? gomawo adek - adek...^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Humor

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

**_Summary_**

_Dong Bang Suju High School adalah sekolah bertaraf international milik konglomerat Terkaya di Korea Jung Ilwo, hanya keluarga yang berada saja yang mampu menyekolahkan anaknya disana, tak heran jika hanya segelintir murid sekolah itu yang berotak cerdas, karena mereka hanya mengutamakan penampilan dan kekayaan. Tak heran jika murid - murid tersebut banyak yang membentuk kelompok / gank berdasarkan kerabat, hubungan keluarga, hubungan bisnis orang tua, maupun persahabatan mereka sendiri._

_Di Dong Bang Suju School ada tiga Gank yang sangat disegani oleh seluruh murid disana, karena ketiga Gank tersebut berisikan kelompok murid yang paling disegani disekolah tersebut. Ketua masing - masing gank tersebut merupakan murid yang sangat disegani disekolah itu. Siapa sajakah ketua dan anggota gank tersebut?_

.

_Happy Reading_

_Dozo.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**DONG BANG SUJU HIGH SCHOOL**

.

.

.

.

BYURRR!

" Kyaaa! Hentikannn...hiks...juseyo Cinderella, kami menyesal, hiks..jebbal..."

" Enak saja bilang menyesal, huh! Coba kalau tidak kedapatan ketika kalian membully adikku tadi! Pasti sudah jadi tikus got adikku itu, huh!

Tiga orang yeoja yang masing - masing terikat dikursi kayu terlihat tak berbentuk lagi (?) sesaat setelah seorang namja cantik menyiramkan beberapa ember air comberan tepat ditubuh ketiganya. Yeoja - yeoja itu adalah Tiffany, Ahra, dan Yuri.

Mengapa ketiga yeoja tersebut berada disana dalam keadaan terikat, dan lecek oleh air comberan yang pastinya baunya tak akan berlari melekat dibadan selama tiga hari berturut - turut. Kim Jaejoong, satu nama itulah yang menyebabkan mereka berada disana dan menerima semua penyiksaan yang dilakukan oleh seorang namja cantik, bermata besar dan berambut panjang bernama Kim Heechul, kakak kandung Kim Jaejoong.

Sebenarnya Heechul memberikan penyiksaan kepada tiga yeoja itu bukan tanpa alasan, semua itu berawal saat ia mendapat telepon dari Kim Kibum sepupunya yang memberitahukan bahwa Kim Jaejoong telah ditemukannya pingsan tergeletak tak berdaya di pintu gerbang sekolah tanpa diketahui sebab pastinya. Mendengar hal itu Heechul segera melesat menuju ruang UKS tempat Jaejoong berada.

Dengan suara lemah dan terbata - bata Jaejoong menceritakan asal - muasal mengapa dirinya berada didalam ruang UKS sekarang.

" Ohh..jadi begitu ya...hmm..."

" Ne hyung." jawab Jaejoong lemah.

" Mana yang sakit? sini biar kulihat." tanya Heechul sedikit khawatir melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong saat itu.

" Tidak ada yang sakit hyung, kan Jongie cuma dirayapi saja oleh kecoa - kecoa itu saja, hhiiiii..."

Serta merta tubuh Jaejoong merinding ketika mengingat kembali kejadian didepan gerbang sekolah pagi tadi. Jaejoong yang pergi sekolah sendirian hari itu karena Heechul sudah mendahuluinya, ia harus piket membersihkan kelas dan kantor guru.

**_Flashback_**

Setelah tiba didepan gerbang sekolah mendadak Jaejoong dihadang oleh tiga yeoja yang ia sangat hapal wajahnya, karena selama hampir dua tahun ia bersekolah disini ketiga yeoja tersebut sering sekali membullynya, dan tentu saja itu mereka lakukan saat ia tidak bersama hyungnya seperti saat ini.

" Hei namja jadi - jadian! kemari kau!" Ahra sebagai ketua gank mengangkat suara duluan, tampangnya yang bengis mau tidak mau sedikit membuat Jaejoong gentar pagi itu.

" Yah! kemari kubilang! berhenti!" kembali suara bentakan yeoja yang sekelas dengan hyungnya itu, saat Jaejoong tak mengindahkan perintahnya tetap berjalan lurus menuju sekolah yang berada tak jauh dari pintu gerbang tersebut.

" Untuk apa menuruti perintahmu noona muka plastik...Jongie mau masuk! minggir!"

Kali ini suara Jaejoong tak kalah kerasnya, entah keberanian darimana ia sanggup menjawab bentakan kasar Ahra tadi dengan suara halusnya yang dibuat - buat menyerupai bentakan juga, tak lupa dengan mengacung acungkan permen lollypop digenggamannya kedepan muka yeoja yang penuh rombakan hasil operasi plastik itu.

Jaejoongpun dengan cueknya hendak berlalu dari ketiga yeoja bermuka rombakan tersebut. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat dirasakannya belakang kerah bajunya ditarik dari belakang oleh Ahra.

Sreettt~

" Pergi saja dari sini kalau kau bisa...!"

" YAH! Lepas! Jongie mau masuk! dasar yeoja muka plastik! nenek sihir! kuntilanak sinting!" racau Jaejoong saat mendapati pergerakannya yang terkunci oleh tarikan keras pada kerah belakangnya, sekuat tenaga ia meronta - ronta, namun tidak berhasil karena tubuhnya tidak lebih besar dari yeoja - yeoja yang berbadan berisi tersebut, sedangkan ia hanya memiliki badan yang kurus.

Melihat korban ditangannya tidak berkutik lagi dan dengan emosinya yang mendidih saat mendengar semua julukan - julukan yang keluar dari bibir manis Kim Jaejoong tersebut, dengan cepat Ahra memanggil dua rekannya yang berdiri didekatnya saat itu yang bertugas mengawasi kalau - kalau tindakan mereka diketahui orang lain.

" Fany! mana bungkusannya bawa kesini! ppali!" teriak Ahra yang masih berusaha mengunci badan namja cantik yang berada dalam cengkramannya itu.

" Ini bungkusannya, apa mau dibuka sekarang?" serta merta yeoja yang bernama Tiffany mengacungkan bungkusan plastik yang ternyata penuh dengan kecoa didalamnya.

" Yuri ah, kau bantu memegang Namja genit ini ppali!" yeoja yang bernama Yuri pun menuruti perintah Ahra tersebut, kemudian ia mulai memegangi tangan Jaejoong agar tidak bergerak.

Keadaan Jaejoong benar - benar sudah terkunci sekarang setelah dua orang yeoja menahan tangannya sehingga tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

" Fany! tunggu apa lagi!ayo segera masukkan kedalam bajunya!" Ahra memberi perintah kepada Tiffany yang masih menggenggam bungkusan yang penuh dengan kecoa, binatang yang paling ditakuti Jaejoong lebih dari apapun didunia ini.

Kedua mata indah milik Jaejoong terbelalak lebar saat melihat benda yang berada didalam bungkus plastik transparan digenggaman Tiffany yang tengah berjalan kearahnya. Demi seluruh kecoa, binatang itu adalah binatang yang paling ditakuti Jaejoong seumur hidupnya.

Tiffany sudah mulai membuka bungkusan itu, sementara Jaejoong menjadi histeris didalam cengkeraman kedua yeoja yang tenaganya jauh lebih kuat dari Jaejoong yang memiliki tubuh kurus itu. Demi seluruh serangga yang ada dirumahnya Jaejoong pernah tak sadarkan diri selama delapan belas jam hanya karena kakinya dirayapi oleh seekor kecoa yang tidak sengaja (?) melintas saat ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dan saat ini bagaimana bila ia dihadapkan dengan satu kantung plastik penuh kecoa hidup yang sebentar lagi berpindah ketubuhnya (?).

" ANDWAE...hiks...UMMAAAA...HUEEEE...tolong Jongie ummaaaaa..." jerit Jaejoong histeris saat tubuh Tiffany sudah berada didekatnya, dan siap menuangkan isi kantong plastik tersebut.

" AYO tuangkan tunggu apalagi? kau mau apa yang kita lakukan terlihat oleh Heechul hyungnya yang reseh itu? AYO TIFFANY, TUNGGU APALAGI! TUANGKAN SEKARANG!" bentak Ahra tak sabar ketika dilihatnya Tiffany menjadi ragu saat melihat Jaejoong yang menangis histeris memanggil - manggil ummanya, sungguh menyedihkan.

" N-ne, b-baiklah.." jawab Tiffany tergagap oleh suara bentakan bengis dari Ahra, sementara Jaejoong yang tengah meronta - ronta bertambah histeris lagi, airmata membanjiri kedua pipinya saat ini. Ia telah melupakan rasa malunya untuk tidak menangis dihadapan yeoja - yeoja itu demi melihat binatang yang paling menjijikkan dan paling menakutkan baginya itu.

Sreeekkkk~

Tanpa rasa belas kasihan Tiffany menuangkan isi dari kantung tersebut melalui kerah belakang kemeja sekolah yang berada dibalik jas sekolah Jaejoong. Seketika itu juga tubuh Jaejoong mengeras, wajahnya pias, pucat pasi, mata indahnya melotot penuh saat merasakan sensasi dibelakang punggungnya yang sedang dirayapi puluhan kecoa yang untung saja tidak sekaligus ditumpahkan Tiffany, karena celah kerah belakang Jaejoong yang tidak terlalu lebar jadi ia memasukkan binatang menjijikkan itu sedikit demi sedikit.

" RASAKAN NAMJA CENGENG! ITULAH HADIAH UNTUK GAYAMU YANG SOK CANTIK,HUH! INILAH BALASANNYA JIKA KULIHAT YUNNIEKU MASIH BERADA DIDEKATMU!"

" Hiks..henti-kan, Jongie ti-dak per-nah men-de-kati Yun-nieh..."

Brukkkk!

Akhirnya setelah susah payah menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya, tubuh kecil Jaejoong tak sanggup lagi menopang beban tubuhnya dan ambruk begitu saja, untunglah halaman luas sekolah elit itu adalah rerumputan yang terawat dengan rapi sehingga tidak terlalu menyakitkan dibanding terjatuh ditanah yang keras.

" Mwoya? pingsan? Ahra kau yang bertanggung jawab! aku tak mau disiksa lagi oleh cinderella kejam itu!" Yuri tercekat melihat tubuh lemas Jaejoong yang telah tergelatak tak bergerak lagi dihamparan rumput tepatnya dibelakang tembok(?) gerbang sekolah yang tidak dilewati satu orangpun.

" Yah enak saja! tetap kita bertiga yang melakukannya!" tukas Ahra sengit.

" Tapi kau yang memerintahkan kami untuk menolongmu!" jawab Yuri kembali tak kalah sengitnya.

" AH KALIAN INI, DIAMLAH! kajja kita pergi dari sini sebelum orang - orang menemui kita !" kali ini Bentakan keras Tiffany membuat kedua yeoja yang saling menyalahkan tersebut tersadar dan buru - buru beranjak dari tempat itu.

Sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tak berpihak kepada ketiga yeoja kejam itu, pasalnya selama mereka melakukan aksi yang berjudul 'membully Jaejoong' itu sepasang mata telah mengamati kegiatan mereka sejak awal. Dan kini setelah ketiga yeoja tersebut berlalu dari tempat itu, segera ia menghambur kearah tubuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya itu.

" Jaejoongie...iroena!" namja berkulit putih, berwajah cantik itu memanggil - manggil Jaejoong yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dihalaman sekolah tersebut.

' Hhh..ottokeo, apa aku harus menelpon Heechul hyung?' ia bergumam sendiri karena tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya melihat Jaejoong yang tak juga bergerak itu, sementara dengan buku yang berada digenggamannya ia mengusir kecoa - kecoa yang berlarian dari dalam baju Jaejooong. Dirogohnya ponselnya yang berada dikantong jasnya. Sepertinya ia akan menelpon Heechul saja karena bingung menghadapi situasi ini sendirian.

" Bummie? waeyo? omo..Jongie? apa yang terjadi? apa Heechul sudah tahu? ahh Jongie ah, iroena..."

Sosok cantik yang dipanggil Bummie oleh seorang namja yang barusan datang tersebut hanya terdiam melihat namja tampan berlesung pipi yang tampaknya sangat panik melihat keadaan Jaejoong saat itu, bisa dilihatnya namja yang rupanya adalah Siwon itu tampak berusaha membangunkan Jaejoong, dengan menepuk - nepuk pipi pucatnya, namun Jaejoong tak juga bangun.

" Aigoo, bahkan saat tak sadar begini kau sangatlah cantik Jongie ah.." Siwon benar - benar mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, saat Jaejoong tak sadarpun ia masih sempat untuk mengamati wajah cantiknya. Sementara namja disebelahnya yang melihat kelakuan Siwon tersebut terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal.

Sudah berbagai usaha Siwon dan Kibum untuk mencoba membangunkan Jaejoong dari pingsannya. Mereka sengaja belum memberitahu Heechul karena takut Heechul akan sangat histeris melihat keadaan adiknya itu. Sementara Jaejoong masih betah pingsan.

" Hhhh, tidak ada jalan lain, aku akan memberikannya nafas buatan, ottokeo Bummie ah?"

" ANIYA! aku hubungi Heechul hyung saja!"

Kibum sontak melarang Siwon yang tampaknya sedikit ragu untuk melakukan nafas buatan kepada Jaejoong, karena ada makhluk lain didekatnya, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya dulu kepada Kibum teman sesama anggota OSIS, Kibum menjabat sebagai sekretaris OSIS disekolah mereka. Mendengar Siwon yang akan memberikan nafas buatan kepada Jaejoong, entah mengapa sontak mulutnya menjerit mengeluarkan larangan kerasnya.

" Baiklah, kau telpon Heechul, suruh menemui Jongie di UKS saja, kajja kita ke ruang UKS." usul Siwon kali ini tidak mendengarkan pendapat dari Kibum lagi saat ia dengan santainya menggendong tubuh ringan Jaejoong dengan Bridal Style menuju ke ruang UKS sekolah tersebut.

Jangan ditanya pandangan seluruh siswa saat melihat Siwon melintas dipekarangan luas sekolah tersebut dengan menggendong Jaejoong yang terpejam tak berdaya menuju keruang UKS dengan diikuti namja yang tak kalah cantiknya yang selalu mengerucutkan bibirnya saat berjalan beriringan dengan Siwon.

' hhh..coba aku yang berada digendongannya..' batin Kibum saat itu.

Pemandangan yang membuat para seme berdecak kesal tersebut melintas juga didepan sepasang mata musang yang menatap Siwon dengan iritasi, dengan jari jemarinya yang mengepal erat hingga memutih kulitnya. Yunho sangat menyesalkan mengapa bukan ia yang menyelamatkan Jaejoong saat itu. Sementara Heechul sudah melesat duluan keruang UKS sesaat setelah Kibum menelponnya memberitahukan keadaan Jaejoong.

**_End of flashback_**

Itulah kronologi kejadian yang mengantarkan ketiga yeoja sial tersebut ketempat penyiksaan Heechul yang tentu saja tak terima adik kesayangannya diperlakukan seperti itu. Sementara Jaejoong semenjak kejadian tersebut ia akan selalu menghindari seorang Jung yunho yang selalu mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Jaejoong lebih memilih menyelamatkan nyawanya dari siksaan kecoa daripada menerima cinta Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, secerah hati seorang namja tampan yang tengah bersiul - siul riang didepan sebuah cermin didalam kamar mewahnya yang mungkin seluas rumah orang biasa. Namja tersebut tampaknya tengah bersiap - siap hendak ke sekolah, terlihat dari seragamnya, setelan jas berwarna hijau lumut, dengan name tag didada kirinya, 'Jung Yunho', nama yang tertera disana.

'Tampan', itulah yang ada didalam pikirannya sekarang saat ia menatap bentuk wajah kecilnya yang dihiasi sepasang mata dengan tatapan setajam musang, sementara bibirnya yang berbentuk hati melengkung keatas menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman bangga. Yah, ia sangat bangga menjadi dirinya yang sekarang, seorang pewaris kekayaan Jung Corp, dan digilai oleh banyak yeoja serta namja berstatus 'uke', karena ia adalah seorang seme.

Namun perlahan senyum bangga itu sirna saat ia menatap salah satu foto yang bertebaran didindingnya, jika diperhatikan, foto - foto itu adalah gambar orang yang sama, seorang yang berwajah cantik, berkulit putih mulus, bermata doe hitam besar, berbibir merah semerah buah cherry, dengan berbagai pose, sepertinya gambar itu diambil tanpa diketahui oleh orang yang didalam foto tersebut yang ternyata adalah seorang namja, karena posenya didalam foto tersebut sangatlah natural, mari kita lihat satu persatu...

foto pertama namja cantik tersebut sedang mengulum (?) sebuah permen lolypop, memakai jepit rambut berbentuk helo kitty, cantik sekali.

Foto kedua yang berada bersebelahan dengan foto pertama, namja cantik tersebut tengah mempoutkan bibirnya yang kelihatan jadi maju 5 senti, sepertinya saat fotonya diambil, saat ia sedang kesal, sungguh menggemaskan.

Foto yang ketiga, namja cantik tersebut kelihatan sedikit berbeda, karena kedua foto sebelumnya ia tengah memakai seragam sekolahnya, kali ini namja cantik berbibir merah itu memakai baju putih berleher V- neck sangat rendah sehingga mengekspos belahan dadanya yang putih.

Foto kekempat, yaitu dimana namja cantik yang diketahui adalah Kim Jaejoong tersebut tengah 'mengulum' sebuah es krim batangan dengan rasa vanila. Bibirnya yang penuh begitu menggoda saat sedang mengulum benda panjang dan dingin tersebut, dan perlu diketahui foto ini menjadi foto favorit dari seorang Jung Yunho

Demikianlah kisah foto - foto Kim Jaejoong yang hanya beberapa saja yang berhasil dideskripsikan, selain dari keempat foto berukuran besar yang baru dijelaskan tadi, sebenarnya kamar Yunho ini lebih pantas disebut 'kamar Jaejoong' karena foto - foto namja cantik itulah yang bertebaran memenuhi dinding kamar milik namja tampan berbibir hati itu.

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah kecil tersebut ia bergumam dalam hatinya sembari bercermin menatap wajahnya saat ini, ' Bersiaplah Jaejoongie, aku akan menyatakan kembali cintaku kepadamu hari ini.' Selanjutnya dilangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamarnya yang cukup berantakan itu untuk bergabung bersama orang tuanya yang sudah menunggunya untuk sarapan pagi.

" Yah Jung Yunho, kau bahkan tidak menyentuh sarapanmu sama sekali!"

Teriak umma Jung saat mendapati anak semata wayangnya itu hanya meminum sedikit susunya dan langsung menyambar kunci mobil, dan segera melesat kepekarangan rumahnya, menghidupkan mobilnya, dan berlalu dari rumah megah keluarga tersebut.

.

.

Raut wajah heran Jung Yunho terlihat jelas saat namja manly tersebut melewati halaman belakang sekolah saat akan memasuki area sekolah tersebut. Dilihatnya ada beberapa namja yang mengendap - endap berjejer dibawah sebuah jendela yang cukup besar ukurannya yang diketahuinya adalah jendela dari ruang ganti namja khusus untuk pelajaran olahraga.

Karena cukup penasaran Yunho kemudian mendekati namja - namja tersebut yang diantaranya terdapat Seungri yang kini sedang mengintip kearah ruangan tersebut. Bukankah itu ruang ganti namja? apa yang mereka lakukan dibawah jendela ganti namja tersebut? baiklah mari kita lihat jawabannya.

" Mwoya?"

Glek~

Glek~

Glek~

Glek~

Glek~

Lima kali tegukan saliva karena berasal dari rongga mulut yang berbeda, demi melihat pemandangan yang berada dihadapan mereka, walaupun terhalang jendela tersebut. Ada apa gerangan dibalik jendela tersebut? Perlu diketahui, ruangan tersebut tengah dipakai oleh kelas 11C untuk melakukan pelajaran olah raga, dan tentu saja para siswa dituntut untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Dan demi seluruh uke disekolah tersebut, pemandangan yang tengah mereka saksikan inilah yang membuat mereka hanya dapat menelan salivanya. Didalam ruang ganti tersebut tampak tiga orang namja yang tengah bersiap - siap untuk berganti pakaian, mereka adalah Changmin, Kyuhyun, dan Jaejoong.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun telah mengganti baju mereka dengan celana short yang meyerupai boxer, akan tetapi lebih panjang, dan baju kaos yang sedikit ketat, mengingat jadwal mereka hari ini adalah pengambilan nilai untuk olahraga renang. Sementara Jaejoong terduduk dikursi panjang yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut, rupanya ia tidak perlu pergi kekamar ganti lagi, sebab ia sudah memakai baju gantinya dibalik seragam sekolahnya itu.

Kini tampaklah sosok Jaejoong yang sudah memakai 'kostum' favoritnya' pada saat olahraga tersebut, yang memuat kelima namja yang sedang mengintip dijendela ruangan besar tersebut hanya dapat menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

lihatlah penampilan Jaejoong saat ini, minipantsnya yang super - super pendek itu mengekpos setengah lebih permukaan pahanya yang putih mulus. kemudian untuk baju atasannya ia hanya memakai singlet putih polos yang mengekspos sebagian dari dada dan punggung putih mulusnya.

Sementara kelima namja yang tengah mengintip tersebut kembali mencoba menelan salivanya berbarengan, itu dikarenakan Jaejoong yang hanya kelihatan dari samping itu tampaknya menuju jendela tempat para seme tadi berkumpul. Kini pemandangan 'depan' Jaejoong terpampang jelas didepan lima pasang mata milik seme yadongers tersebut yang tengah menikmati pemandangan sangat menggiurkan didepan mata mereka.

Kelima pasang mata tersebut seakan tak dapat berkutik lagi saat disuguhkan pemandangan dada montok Jaejoong yang terekspos jelas karena leher singlet tersebut berbentuk V lebar, sehingga terlihat jelas belahan dada Jaejoong yang dapat membuat jantung para seme itu berhenti seketika. Dan yang membuat mereka semakin berusaha menelan ludahnya saat ini adalah, kedua tonjolan dibalik kaos singlet putih yang terlihat sangat jelas. Yah, bayangan kedua nipple jaejoong tercetak jelas dikaos tipis tersebut. Jaejoong memiliki ukuran nipple yang lebih besar dari namja biasanya sehingga bila dilihat kembali, ia seperti seorang yeoja yang tengah memakai baju tanpa memakai 'Bra'nya karena dua tonjolan didadanya itu terlihat jelas dari luar kaos tipis tersebut.

Kelima namja yang tengah terhipnotis dengan pemandangan indah 'dada' Jaejoong itu tak menyadari posisi mereka yang sudah tumpang tindih akibat terlalu antusias dengan aktifitas mengintip mereka. Mereka sama sekali tak menyadari bahaya tengah mendekati mereka.

PLAKK! PLAKK! PLAKK! PLAKK! PLAKK!

" Aww!"

Jerit tertahan kelima namja yadong tersebut karena takut ketahuan kalau mereka telah mengintip, saat kepala mereka masing - masing digeplak dengan benda yang sedikit keras, yang pastinya lumayan sakitnya.

" YAH KALIAN ! TUKANG NGINTIP! hentikan menatap tubuh adikku dengan tatapan nista kalian itu!"

Ternyata cinderella jutek yang telah berada dibelakang mereka sembari mengacung - acungkan gulungan koran yang dipakainya untuk menggeplak kepala kelima namja tadi..:D

" Dan kau Jung Yunho! kau itu benar - benar keras kepala ya, sudah berkali - kali ditolak masih saja suka mengganggu adikku! huh, mau sampai kapan kau berhenti mengejarnya, hah?" kali ini gulungan koran itu diacungkannya kearah namja bermata musang, Jung Yunho.

Yunho hanya tersenyum - senyum canggung saat hardikan Heechul diarahkan kepadanya," Hehehe, cinderella, sampai kau menerimaku menjadi adik iparmu, aku tak akan berhenti mengejar boojaeku."

" Cih, percaya diri sekali!" Heechul mendecih, dan kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Seungri yang pura - pura menoleh ketempat lain.

" Dan kau! rapper gadungan! sudah puluhan kali kau kedapatan mengintip adikku disini! kau sudah bosan hidup yah!" maki Heechul dengan juteknya.

" Aniya cinderella yeoppo, aku masih ingin hiduplah, masih ingin ngintip tentunya..."

" YAH! KURANG AJAR! HEY KEMARI KALIAN! DASAR OTAK YADONG!"

Teriak amarah Heechul semakin keras saat mendapati kelima namja yang barusan mengintip adiknya itu telah melakukan langkah seribu aka berlari tunggang langgang menghindari amukan cinderella sekolah tersebut yang terkenal sangat galak. Sementara si cinderella sendiri berjalan kearah depan memutar memasuki ruang ganti tersebut untuk menceramahi adik cantiknya itu. Komat kamit mulutnya yang mengeluarkan rutukan tak jelas disepanjang perjalanannya menuju ruang ganti itu.

Seampainya Heechul diruang ganti, ia langsung menarik adiknya untuk menyepi kesalah satu ruangan yang ada disana, tentu saja mengundang tatapan heran Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan bersama Jaejoong saat itu.

" Ikut aku, kajja!" Hecchul menarik tangan Jaejoong dengan tiba - tiba.

" Yah chullie hyung, waeyo? mengejutkan saja." ujar Jaejoong dengan bibir yang mengerucut karna tidak suka Heechul memperlakukannya sedikit kasar seperti itu.

" EH kau dengar yah, adikku yang centil, aku tadi mendapati untuk kesekian kalinya, namja - namja mata keranjang yang tengah mengintipmu berganti pakaian dengan pakaian minim seperti ini." seloroh Heechul diakhiri dengan menarik - narik ujung singlet tipis yang dikenakan Jaejoong saat itu.

" Tapi Jongie merasa nyaman memakai baju seperti ini Hyung saat olahraga, biar tidak kepanasan..." jawab Jaejoong membela diri.

" Kau ini, aish..kau tidak tahu bagaimana mereka menatap tubuhmu Jongie ah, dan ini, aishh.." Heechul tampak sangat frustasi sekali saat dihadapkan dengan keadaan adiknya yang menurutnya sangat 'mengundang' itu, apalagi setelah melihat tonjolan kedua nipple yang berbayang dibalik kos tipisnya itu, Heechul sampai tak dapat melanjutkan kata - katanya lagi.

" Sudah ah, hyung ini selalu mengkhawatirkan Jongie, minggir, nanti Kim Songsaenim menghukum Jongie, Hyung cepat kembali kekelas sana, tidak usah mengkhawatirkan Jongie, eoh? cup..." Jaejoong berlalu dari hadapan Heechul dan sempat mendaratkan kecupan singkat dipipi hyung yang sangat menyayanginya itu. Sedangkan Heechul, hanya terdiam frustasi menatap adiknya yang sudah berlalu.

" Kim Songsaenim? pelajarang renang? Omo..tak akan kubiarkan guru yadong itu menyentuhmu!hhhh..."

Heechul baru menyadari saat Jaejoong menyebutkan nama guru olahraga yang akan mengajar mereka. Sekolah tersebut memiliki guru olahraga sesuai dengan cabang olahraga yang akan mereka pelajari. Misalnya jika mereka belajar atletik, maka yang akan mengajar mereka adalah Park Songsaenim yang memiliki nama lengkap Park Myungso, dan untuk pelajaran renang ini, dipegang oleh Kim Songsaenim yang bernama lengkap, Kim Hyunjoong, guru renang yang masih lajang, dan kebetulan ia berstatus 'Seme' wajar saja Heechul sangat was - was, pasalnya ia sering kali mendengar Jaejoong yang bercerita kepadanya tentang Kim Songsaenim yang suka sekali 'menggrepe - grepe' badannya saat mengajarinya renang. Karena memang Jaejoong tidak bisa berenang. Membayangkan tubuh Jaejoong yang basah dengan kaos tipisnya yang melekat ditubuh mulusnya itu, membuat pikiran Heechul horor seketika.

' Andwae, aku harus melakukan sesuatu!' Heechul berpikir keras, mondar - mandir masih berada diruang ganti tersebut.

" AHA! Mati kau songsaenim mata keranjang!" sepertinya Heechul telah menemukan jalan keluarnya, dan segera berlalri menuju kelasnya.

Sementara dipelajaran olahraga kelas 11C, Jaejoong tampak berbicara dengan guru olahraganya, Kim Hyunjoong. Tampak Jaejoong yang sedang menguntit guru muda tampan tersebut. Ada apa gerangan?

" Kim songsaenim..."

Jaejoong memanggil guru tampan tersebut, yang sedang membelakanginya, ia sedang sibuk mempersiapkan alat - alat untuk pelajaran mereka hari ini, yaitu mengambil nilai berenang gaya bebas 100 meter. Tentu saja hal tersebut tidaklah sulit mengingat jarak yang ditempuh hanya 100 meter, namun bagi yang tidak bisa berenang, hal tersebut adalah mimpi buruk. Karena inilah Jaejoong berada disini, berusaha bernegosiasi dengan guru muda itu agar memberinya keringanan untuk melakukan tugas yang lain saja.

" Ne, waeyo, eh? Jaejoong?"

glek~

Kim Hyunjoong menelan salivanya saat membalikkan badannya, mendapati wajah cantik dengan doe eyes hitam besar, bibir merah penuh layaknya milik artis Song hye Kyo, rambut hitam halus yang bagian poninya bertengger jepit bergambar gajah. Itu baru bagian atasnya dan tidak cukup membuat guru muda itu meneguk salivanya. Apa yang dipakai murid cantiknya itulah yang membuatnya sukses hampir meneteskan air liurnya apabila tidak cepat - cepat ditelannya.

Berdiri didepannya, tubuh putih mulus yang mengekspos paha putihnya karena hanya memakai celana yag super pendek, dan bagian atasnya yang membuat mata Hyunjoong tak lepas - lepas memandangnya, garis belahan dadanya yang montok, serta tonjolan nipple yang terjiplak jelas dibalik kaos tipisnya.

" Songsaenim, bolehkah mengambil nilai renangnya diundur saja, eoh? Jongie belum siap, Jongie belum bisa berenang.." dengan segala pesona dan sikap manjanya, Jaejoong berbicara kepada guru renangnya itu, dengan nada yang lebih terdengar seperti rayuan, lengkap dengan lengannya yang bergelayut manja pada guru muda tersebut yang tengah menguasai dirinya agar tidak 'terpancing' oleh muridnya tersebut.

" Eh, t-tidak b-bisa J-jaejoong ah, bukankah k-kita sudah sepakat dipertemuan sebelumnya?" jawab guru Kim sedikit tergagap, oleh karena Jaejoong semakin gelayutan (?) dilengannya. Sementara murid - murid yang lain terutama yeoja hanya menatap iritasi kepada Jaejoong yang memang sudah biasa bertindak seperti itu kepada guru - guru muda apabila kesulitan mengikuti pelajarannya.

" Songsaenim, jebbal..kalau Jongie tenggelam, ottokeo, songsaenim.." manja Jaejoong dengan puppy eyesnya. Sukses membuat Kim Hyunjoong ingin menerkamnya saat itu juga. Ia memang sudah lama menaruh hati pada muridnya yang berstatus uke tersebut.

" Ehm..eh, n-ne, a- arraseo Jaejoong ah, akan kuberi k-kau l-latihan khusus sehabis pelajaran ini, kau akan kulatih sampai bisa berenang, ottoke?"

" Umm, jadi Jongie mesti menunggu sehabis pelajaran?" Jaejoong sedikit ragu.

" Ne, kalau kau ingin mendapat nilai, tidak ada bantahan ne? sekarang kau duduk saja dipinggir kolam, tugasmu mencatat waktu temanmu berenang, arra?"

" Hmm, arraso songsaenim." jawab Jaejoong yang sedikit tidak puas karena diakhir pelajaran dia masih harus berlatih berenang sampai ia bisa. Tapi sedikit lega juga ia tidak harus mengikuti pengambilan nilai renang ini.

.

.

" Jaejoong hyung, kau tidak kembali ke kelas bersama kami?" Changmin yang heran melihat Jaejoong yang masih setia duduk dipinggir kolam renang dengan kakinya yang diayun - ayunkan didalam air dingin itu.

" Aniya Minnie ah, Kim Songsaenim menyuruh Jongie untuk belajar tambahan karena tidak mengikuti pengambilan nilai tadi, kalian duluan saja, tolong ijinkan Jongie kepada Lee songsaenim, eoh?"

" Ne hyung, kami duluan kalau begitu, ayo Kyunnie.." Changmin menggandeng Kyuhyun untuk meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih berada dipinggir kolam renang tersebut. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum memandang punggung kedua sahabatnya yang menghilang dibalik pintu gerbang ruang kolam renang itu.

" Kau sudah siap? ayo masuklah kekolam Jaejoong ah." Hyunjoong yang berada didalam kolam renang mendekat kearah Jaejoong.

" Eh? N-ne songsaenim."

" Mari kubantu.."

BYURR~

" Eh..Aahhh..Yah, Kim songsaenim, Jongie kan belum siap, main tarik saja...hahh..hahh..."

Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya yang ngos - ngosan (?) saat tiba - tiba tangan kekar Hyunjoong yang telah berada didalam kolam, menarik pinggangnya hingga ia terloncat kedalam air. Kini Jaejoong sedang mengatur nafasnya yang megap - megap, sedangkan ia belum sadar bahwa posisinya yng kini dalam 'bahaya' lantaran kedua tangan guru mudanya itu masih melingkar dipinggangnya, dan dada mereka yang menempel satu sama lain. Jika orang lain melihat posisi mereka saat ini, pastilah menyangka mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

'...' *memandang wajah dan tubuh yang berada dalam pelukanya.

" hahh..haahh...Jongie hampir kehabisan na..pash..eh? s-songsaenim m-mengapa memandang Jongie seperti itu, ehmm.."

Setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya, Jaejoong tercekat saat mendapati kedua mata Hyunjoong yang tengah menatap lapar pada tubuhnya yang berada dipelukannya. Iapun mengkuti gerakan mata hyunjoong yang kini berpusat pada bagian depannya, dan wajah Jaejoongpun memerah sempurna saat ia melihat keadaan tubuhnya sendiri, barulah ia menyadari kekhawatiran Heechul tadi saat menegurnya karena memakai pakaian yang sangat minim.

Jaejoong mengarahkan pandangannya kebagian yang sedari tadi tak lepas ditatap oleh Hyunjoong, bagaimana tidak, pemandangan yang begitu menggoda untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. Kaos putih tipis yang dikenakannya kini telah basah sempurna dan melekat kebadannya menampakkan pemandangan dibalik kaos basah tersebut yang terkesan menjadi transparan. Kedua dada montok (?) lengkap dengan sepasang nipple yang mengeras karena efek dinginnya air kolam, memuat mata guru muda dihadapan Jaejoong itu tak juga mengalihkan pandangannya. Malah kini tangannya yang tadinya melingkar dipinggang namja cantik yang kini hanya dapat menyesali nasibnya karena tidak menuruti kata - kata hyungnya tadi, telah berpindah kedada menggoda tersebut, bergerak mengelus - ngelus dipermukaan kaos yang basah tersebut, telapak tangannya merasakan jelas tonjolan nipple Jaejoong yang mengeras saat itu.

" S- songsaenim, h- hentikan, sshh...hiks..."

Jaejoong yang merasakan elusan telapak tangan songsaenimnya yang terasa semakin liar bermain dipermukaan kedua dadanya itu, menjadi sangat takut dan mulai mengeluarkan isakannya.

" Kim Jaejoong, kau begitu menggoda, hmm.."

" Andwae Kim sonsaenim, hiks..katanya kita mau belajar renang, hiks.." isak Jaejoong menyadari keadaannya yang sudah dalam status 'siaga satu'.

" Ne, sesudah ini kita akan belajar renang, yeoppo, hmm.."

" Ahh, songsaenim, andwae..ahhh..an-dwae..hiks.."

Jaejoong kini meronta - ronta saat Kim Hyunjoong mendorong tubuhnya kearah pinggir kolam. Hyunjoong, guru muda itu sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya akibat melihat tubuh menggoda milik muridnya itu, ia terus mendorong hingga tubuh kecil Jaejoong tersudut dipinggir kolam. Baru akan mendekatkan bibirnya kebibir merah Jaejoong yang sudah terisak ketakutan, tiba - tiba...

" YAH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN GURU MESUM? SUDAH BOSAN BEKERJA DISINI KAU YA? LEPASKAN DIA SEKARANG!"

BYURRR!

Sesosok namja yang berpakaian seragam sekolah itu meloncat kedalam kolam dan langsung menyerang guru muda yang baru akan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir merah yang masih berada dipelukkannya itu.

BRUGGH!

" Yah, Jung Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan, hah? kurang ajar kau, berani menyerangku!" Hyunjoong memegang pipinya yang menjadi sasaran empuk kepalan tangan yang ternyata milik Jung Yunho si Juara bertahan hapkido sekorea tingkat pelajar tersebut.

" Kau pantas mendapatkannya, guru mesum! bersiaplah mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu, melecehkan murid dalam pelajaran!"

" Yunnh..hiks..."

" Ayo boo, biar kubantu keluar dari sini."

Jaejoong yang sangat shock atas kejadian yang barusan dialaminya, merasa sangat lega karena kehadiran Jung Yunho yang merupakan anak pemilik sekolah tersebut, bibirnya yang bergetar karena kedinginan dan ketakutan diwaktu bersamaan itu hanya mampu menggumamkan nama namja yang telah menyelamatkannya saat itu.

Perlahan Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong keluar kolam, dengan langkah yang tertatih - tatih lantaran masih terus terisak Jaejoong dengan dipapah Yunho keluar meninggalkan kolam renang itu, meninggalkan Hyunjoong yang tengah menyesali kebodohannya yang dapat mengancam keberadaannya sebagai guru disekolah ini.

" Tenanglah boo, aku akan melindungimu, uljima ne?"

" Hiks..gomawo Yunnie, hyung..hiks..Jongie berhutang budi kepada hyung, hiks.."

" Gwaenchana boo, aku melakukannya dengan tulus, aku tidak ingin ada yang menyentuh tubuhmu ini, uljima ne, sekarang gantilah bajumu, nanti kau kedingin, ppali.."

" Ne hyung, jangan kemana - mana, tunggu Jongie disini, eoh? Jongie takut.."

" Arrachi, panggil oppa jebbal boo, hehehe..."

" Shirro!"

Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho dengan muka memerah, lantaran Yunho kembali menggodanya dengan menyuruhnya memanggil namja tersebut dengan panggilan oppa. Mereka kini telah berada diruang ganti. Yunho dengan sabar menununggu Jaejoong yang takut ditinggal saat mengganti pakaiannya yang basah. Mau tidak mau Yunho mengingat keadaan Jaejoong saat memakai pakaian yang basah dan melekat erat dibadannya.

' Kau sangat beruntung Jung Yunho.' batinnya dalam hati dengan memamerkan senyum manisnya. Senyum manis belum juga terlepas dari bibir hati tersebut, saat teringat kembali bagaimana ia dapat menyelamatkan Jaejoong, namja cantik pujaan hatinya itu dengan tepat waktu.

' Gomawo Chullie ah, andai kau tidak memberitahukan ini, pasti Boojaeku sudah ternoda, hhh...'

.

.

.

.

.

**tebece?**

**review!**

**untuk informasi update story**

**follow my twitter**

** peya_ok**

.

.

.

.

Ottokeo? ceritanya masih permulaan ya adek - adek, jadi belum menampilkan pairing lain secara maksimal, chap ini masih membahas sekitar pesona uri Jaejoongie dulu. Ada saran? atau sangiedeul mau menawarkan ide cerita untuk ff ini? boleh...sampaikan pada kotak review ne? Jeongmal Gomawo.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Humor

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

**_Summary_**

_Dong Bang Suju High School adalah sekolah bertaraf international milik konglomerat Terkaya di Korea Jung Ilwo, hanya keluarga yang berada saja yang mampu menyekolahkan anaknya disana, tak heran jika hanya segelintir murid sekolah itu yang berotak cerdas, karena mereka hanya mengutamakan penampilan dan kekayaan. Tak heran jika murid - murid tersebut banyak yang membentuk kelompok / gank berdasarkan kerabat, hubungan keluarga, hubungan bisnis orang tua, maupun persahabatan mereka sendiri._

_Di Dong Bang Suju School ada tiga Gank yang sangat disegani oleh seluruh murid disana, karena ketiga Gank tersebut berisikan kelompok murid yang paling disegani disekolah tersebut. Ketua masing - masing gank tersebut merupakan murid yang sangat disegani disekolah itu. Siapa sajakah ketua dan anggota gank tersebut?_

.

_**End Previous Chap**_

_Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho dengan muka memerah, lantaran Yunho kembali menggodanya dengan menyuruhnya memanggil namja tersebut dengan panggilan oppa. Mereka kini telah berada diruang ganti. Yunho dengan sabar menunggu Jaejoong yang takut ditinggal saat mengganti pakaiannya yang basah. Mau tidak mau Yunho mengingat keadaan Jaejoong saat memakai pakaian yang basah dan melekat erat dibadannya._

_' Kau sangat beruntung Jung Yunho.' batinnya dalam hati dengan memamerkan senyum manisnya. Senyum manis belum juga terlepas dari bibir hati tersebut, saat teringat kembali bagaimana ia dapat menyelamatkan Jaejoong, namja cantik pujaan hatinya itu dengan tepat waktu._

_' Gomawo Chullie ah, andai kau tidak memberitahukan ini, pasti Boojaeku sudah ternoda, hhh...'_

_Happy Reading_

_Dozo.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**DONG BANG SUJU HIGH SCHOOL**

.

.

.

.

" Sudah selesai."

Jaejoong sedikit berteriak dari dalam bilik kamar ganti dengan nada yang ceria. Yah, itula Kim Jaejoong, sang top uke yang berhati sangat polos, walaupun nyaris menjadi korban pelecehan, saat ini ia telah bersikap kembali normal seakan tidak terjadi apa - apa. Sepertinya ia telah memaafkan perbuatan Kim Songsaenimnya yang lupa daratan ketika melihat tubuh mulus dan seksinya.

" Kau sudah selesai boo? kajja kuantar kembali kekelas."

" Y-yunnie hyung, omona...Jongie lupa kalau baju hyung juga basah, hyung bawa baju ganti?"

" A-ada dilokerku boo, gwaenchana biar aku ganti diruang loker saja, nanti kau terlambat masuk kekelas."

" Aniya hyung, Jongie akan merasa sangat bersalah jika membiarkan hyung menggigil kedinginan seperti ini."

" Gwaenchana, aku bisa menahannya.."

" Hyung, hyung tidak sadar...lihatlah badan hyung bergetar seperti itu, hyung kedinginan. Chakkaman! biar Jongie yang ambil, mana kuncinya?"

" Boo tidak usah, aku merepotkanmu."

" Kalau begitu Yunnie hyung tidak boleh dekat - dekat Jongie lagi! ayo mana kuncinya"

" Ne..ne, ini kuncinya boo, gomawo."

Jaejoong terkejut lantaran melihat tubuh Yunho yang juga basah kuyup karena menyelamatkannya dikolam renang tadi. Lantas ia memaksa untuk mengambilkan seragam cadangan yang berada diloker Yunho karena ia sangat kasihan melihat sunbae itu menggigil kedinginan karena bajunya yang basah masih terus menempel ditubuhnya.

" Chakkaman, Yunnie hyung jangan kemana - mana yah? Jongie sebentar lagi kembali."

Jaejoong segera menyambar kunci yang diberikan Yunho kepadanya, dan berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju ruang loker murid DONG BANG SUJU SCHOOL itu.

.

_Sementara didalam kelas 11C ( ChangKyu moment )..._

" Yah tiang listrik! bisa tidak kau alihkan kepalamu itu untuk tidak selalu melihat kepintu?"

Kyuhyun berteriak sambil melempar bola kertas kekepala Changmin ketika didapatinya Changmin selalu menatap pintu keluar seakan menantikan kehadiran seseorang dipintu tersebut.

" A-aniya, siapa juga yang tengah melihat kepintu?" elak Changmin.

" Tidak usah berbohong, matamu dan arah pandangmu tidak bisa dibohongi Minnie chagiya..." jawab Kyuhyun yang diakhiri dengan ledekannya kepada namja imut berbadan tiang listrik itu.

" Aishh kau ini."

" Jika yang kau khawatirkan Jae hyung, kau membuang - buang energi saja, kau sendiri tahu banyak yang mengelilinginya berarti banyak pula yang menjaganya."

" Ne, tapi kali ini ia seorang diri Kyunnie, kau tahu kan kalau Kim Songsaenim itu suka menggrepe - grepe Jae hyung semenjak awal kita sekolah dulu."

Changmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut cemas diwajahnya, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Kau tahu Minnie ah, Jaejoong tak akan mengalami hal yang kau takutkan itu, dia memiliki Heechul hyung, Yunho hyung, Siwon hyung, semua namja disekolah ini sekan ingin dikuasainya, termasuk kau! dasar, namja - namja pabbo!"

" Kyu! mengapa kau berkata seperti itu? bukankah kita bersahabat, aku ,kau dan Jae hyung. Kita sudah bersahabat semenjak awal kita bersekolah disini, mengapa pikiranmu menjadi seperti itu mengenai Jae hyung? hhhh..."

Changmin mendesah berat tatkala menjawab kalimat Kyuhyun yang penuh emosi mengenai Jaejoong.

" ITU KARENA DIMATAMU CUMA ADA DIA, JAE HYUNG! HEH FOOD MONSTER, bisakah kau mengalihkan pandanganmu sebentar saja? diantara kalian itu ada aku, ADA AKU!"

BRAKKK!

" KYU!"

Kyuhyun tampaknya tak dapat lagi menahan emosinya yang sudah berada ditingkat Ibukota provinsi #plak!# dihempaskan tasnya diatas meja sebelum ia berlari keluar kelas yang untunglah sedang pelajaran kosong karena Lee songsaenim tidak datang mengajar hari itu dan hanya memberi tugas saja kepada murid - muridnya.

Sementara Changmin dengan langkah gontai berusaha menyusul kemana Kyuhyun minggat saat itu. Changmin hapal sekali tempat yang sering dikunjungi Kyuhyun sewaktu merasa frustasi disekolah adalah atap sekolah. Dengan pasti Changmin menyusul sahabatnya sekaligus lawannya saat bermain video game bersama Kim Junsu adik kelas mereka.

_Back to YunJae..._

" Yunnie hyung ia ini seragamnya, cepatlah ganti, ppali, nanti hyung masuk angin."

" Gomawo boo."

Yunho hanya menyingkir sedikit dari hadapan Jaejoong kearah sudut ruangan itu, namun jelas masih dapat terlihat oleh kedua big doe eyes Jaejoong saat Yunho satu persatu menanggalkan pakaian basahnya.

" Yah, Yunnie hyung! mengapa tidak masuk kekamar ganti, eoh?"

" Ani boo, biar saja aku malah senang jika kau melihatku, hehehe..."

Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong dengan santai sembari memakai satu persatu pakaiannya, tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun. Sedang Jaejoong ia panik dan berbalik kearah berlawanan dengan Jung Yunho saat ini.

" Boo, sampai kapan kau membalikkan badan dan menutup matamu itu? aku sudah selesai boo, berbaliklah."

Suara bass Yunho bergema diruangan besar yang kosong itu, ia sedikit terkekeh saat melihat Jaejoong yang masih setia membalikkan badannya.

" Eh, hehehe sudah ya, kajja hyung kita kembali kekelas." ajak Jaejoong setelah menurunkan telapak tangannya dari kedua matanya.

" Ne, ehm t-tapi chakkaman.."

" Eh? waeyo hyung?"

" A-ani boo, cuma ada yang mau kutanyakan kepadamu."

" Apa itu?"

" Ehm, hehehe...aish bagaimana ya." Yunho mengaruk - garuk belakang kepalanya tampak sekali kalau ia tengah salah tingkah.

" Hyung mau mengatakan seperti yang sudah - sudah?" selidik Jaejoong, hati kecilnya mengatakan kalau Yunho ingin kembali menyatakan cintanya dan menuntut jawabannya.

" Ahh Jongie ternyata bisa menebak ya hehehe, umm...jadi jawaban Jongie apa masih sama seperti yang kemarin - kemarin juga?" tanya Yunho hati - hati takut kalau akan mengiyakannya.

" Hhhh, kajja hyung nanti kita terlambat masuk kelas."

Jaejoong berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Ia hanya tak ingin menyakiti perasaan Yunho yang sangat tulus menyukainya. Namun ketika baru akan membalikkan badannya...

Grebb~

" Jawab aku dulu boo..." Yunho telah mencekal duluan lengan kecil jaejoong dan tubuh kurus Jaejoong dibawanya kehadapannya dan menatap matanya lekat - lekat.

" Hyung, a-aku..., jebbal hyung jangan paksa Jongie..jebbal..." mohon Jaejoong yang hampir menangis."

" Ne, ne boo mianhe...aku tak akan menuntut jawaban darimu lagi, tapi aku boleh minta sesuatu? hitung - hitung imbalan atas badanku yang kedinginan ini, boleh?" melas Yunho dengan memasang puppy eyes gagalnya.

" Arraso, tapi hyung minta jangan yang pervert eoh?"

" Ani..."

" Ne, apa itu hyung..." jawab Jaejoong cepat.

" Mmm, aku hanya ingin..hehehe.."

" Ingin apa hyung?" Jaejoong semakin penasaran

" Hehehe, tapi harus mau eoh?"

" Ne hyung, ppali!"

" Jinjja?"

" Yah hyung!"

" Berhenti memanggilku hyung."

" Eh?"

" Kukatakan jangan lagi memanggilku hyung, aku tidak suka."

glek...

" N-ne, hyu..eh, Yun."

Jaejoong menelan salivanya saat suara berat Yunho menjadi datar dan tatapannya menjadi sangat tajam saat mendengarnya berulang kali memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hyung'. Jaejoong sedikit merasa takut akan perubahan sikap Yunho saat itu.

" Boo, mengenai permintaanku itu, aku ingin kau memanggilku 'oppa' saat ini, hanya saat ini saja.." suara dan tatapan Yunho kembali melembut.

" Y-yun..." permintaan Yunho barusan tentu saja sangat membuat Jaejoong malu. Itu sama saja Yunho ingin menyamakannya dengan yeoja. Bibir cherry itu mengerucut.

" Jebbal boo, jarang - jarang kita mempunyai kesempatan hanya berdua seperti ini, biasanya kau selalu dikerubuti namja - namja gombal sainganku.."

" Hhhh...arraso, anggap saja untuk ungkapan terimakasih Jongie ne?"

" Arrachi.."

" Umm, oppaa..."

Blushh...

" Ahhh, gomawo boo...mukamu merah, hehehe.."

Yunho seakan mendapat siraman air kembang tujuh warna saat mendengar suara halus Jaejoong yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'oppa' sesuai keinginannya. Dan hatinya lebih senag lagi saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah parah. Jaejoong yang tersipu hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya saja, tidak lupa bibir cherry itu maju lima senti.

" Kau malu boo? hmm?"

" Yunnie.."

Yunho mencoba menatap wajah Jaejoong yang tertunduk dengan menundukkan badannya, namun Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat, kembali Yunho mengejar wajahnya lagi sampai beberapa kali hingga Jaejoong menyerah sendiri. Dan tatapan keduanya bertemu.

Mata doe hitam besar yang digilai oleh pemilik mata musang itu saling menatap dalam diam. Tatapan musang itu seakan mencari sesuatu yang disembunyikan dalam tatapan polos dari doe eyes itu.

Grebb~

" Y-yun, apa yang..."

" Ssst, diam boo, jebbal biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja, sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah, aku tidak rela.."

Dengan cekatan tanpa dirasa Jaejoong sama sekali, tangan kekar Yunho telah membalik tubuhnya dan memeluknya dari belakang, dagunya ditumpukan dibahu Jaejoong menyesap wangi diceruk leher nemja cantik itu.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam dengan posisi yang cukup 'intim' itu. Sesekali Yunho mencuri - curi kesempatan untuk menyesap wangi di leher dan tengkuk Jaejoong walau tidak menggigitnya, karena ia takut Jaejoong akan jadi bahan ledekan jika dilehernya terlihat kissmark buatannya.

.

**_Tetttt...tetttt...tettttt_**

" Yun, kajja...sudah waktunya istirahat, sebentar lagi akan banyak siswa yang lalu lalang disini."

" Biar saja boo, biarkan sebentar lagi seperti ini, aku suka wangi tubuhmu, mmm..."

Yunho sama seklai tak menghiraukan rajukan Jaejoong yang mengajaknya meninggalkan tempat itu, ia malah semakin menyesap dalam - dalam perpotongan leher namja cantik yang telah menjadi 'incarannya' semenjak Jaejoong menjadi siswa baru disekolah mereka.

" ngghhh, Yun...berhentilah geliihh.."

" Aku tidak bisa berhenti boo.."

Yunho sepertinya benar - benar tidak bisa menghentikan kegiatannya dileher mulus dan wangi milik Jaejoong itu. Tadinya ia hanya menyesap wangi kulit leher itu dengan hidungnya saja. Sekarang bibir hati itu yang mengambil alih dengan memberi kecupan - kecupan basah dileher putih Jaejoong. Sedangkan sicantik tampak pasrah menerima perlakuan namja tampan sunbae nya yang sudah lama memendam cinta kepadanya itu.

" Ahhh Yun, kajja aku lapar.."

" Ah, hhhh...mian aku lupa, kau pasti lapar habis kedinginan, kajja kita kekantin, jangan lupa bawa pakaianmu yang basah itu."

Sedikit kecewa karena harus menghentikan kegiatannya, Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong untuk segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Mereka berjalan bergandengan keluar dari 'persembunyian' mereka, melintasi siswa - siswa yang tampak lalu lalang karena saat itu adalah waktu istirahat.

Tatapan heran dan bisik - bisikpun menjadi pemandangan disepanjang jalan YunJae. Memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika sang pewaris keluarga 'Jung' itu sudah lama mengejar - ngejar Top Uke sekolah tersebut yang selalu menolaknya setiap ia menyatakan cintanya ditengah lapangan yang disaksikan seluruh siswa DBSUJU School.

" Yunnie, lebih baik kita berpisah disini saja, mm..Jongie biasa kekantin bersama Changmin dan Kyu."

" Boo, tapi aku ingin kekantin bersamamu, kajja.."

" Aniya Yun, kita berpisah disini ya, gomawo..."

" Yah boo,...aishh..."

Yunho tampak sangat frustasi sekali saat Jaejoong yang tanpa persetujuannya berlari menuju kelasnya seorang diri, bahkan ia menangkap aura 'ketakutan' yang terpancar jelas dimata indah Jaejoong barusan, namun ia tak mengerti mengapa."

' Boo, aku yakin kau juga menyukaiku, namun ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak bisa menerimaku, aku bersumpah akan mencari tahu sendiri penyebab itu...' batin Yunho yang masih menatap Jaejoong sampai menghilang diujung koridor kelasnya.

" Yunnieee...cup.."

" Kyaa, berani - beraninya kau aishh.." Yunho terkaget hampir pingsan saat Ahra yang tiba - tiba muncul dari arah belakangnya dan langsung mencuri ciuman dipipinya.

" Berani dong, Yunnie kan milikku, semua milikku milik Yunnie juga, kajja kita kekantin."

" Hey! hey! hentikan! yah..."

" Yunnie berisik! diam dan ikuti saja aku."

Yunho seakan terhipnotis saat lengan kekarnya ditarik paksa oleh Yeoja yang rupanya sedari tadi mengamati gerak - gerik ia dan Jaejoong barusan dan itu cukup membuatnya kebakaran kutang, eh jenggot dan bertekad untuk kembali 'membully' si Uke cantik.

Namun tak seorangpun yang menyadari sedari Yunho bersama Jaejoong dan kini telah bersama Ahra ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka penuh amarah dan kecemburuan. Sepasang mata milik Kwon Yuri salah satu anggota genk rese yang merupakan salah satu penggemar Yunho disekolah itu. Rupanya sedari tadi Yeoja itu mengikuti kemana saja Yunho berada, bahkan ketika ia berada bersama Jaejoong diruang ganti olahraga dan melakukan 'sedikit' kemesraan disana Yuri menyaksikan semua itu dengan penuh kemarahan.

Sementara si uke cantik aka Kim Jaejoong saat memasuki kelasnya ia tidak menemukan dua sahabatnya Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Sedikit heran karena tidak biasanya dua makhluk evil itu tidak menunggunya saat istirahat. Mendapati itu, Jaejoong hanya dapat mengerucutkan bibirnya imut dan menghempaskan pantatnya ketempat duduknya, mendadak ia kehilangan selera makan.

.

**_Sedangkan diatap sekolah..._**

" Kyu..."

" Pergilah, tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

" Aniya, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, kecuali kalau sudah tidak marah lagi."

" Siapa yang marah? Yah Jung Changmin! jangan terlalu percaya diri. Sekarang pergilah!"

" Never Kyu...aku heran mengapa kau jadi membenci Jae hyung, dia pasti kan sangat sedih jika mengetahuinya."

" Kau memang sangat mempedulikannya." kesal Kyuhyun dengan nada datarnya.

" Aku memang mempedulikannya.."

" Sudah kuduga..hhhh..."

" Karena dia sahabatku seperti halnya dirimu Kyu...aku tentunya sangat mempedulikan kalian berdua."

" Jangan mengada - ada Minnie ah, buktinya yang ada dimatamu selamanya hanya dia saja, sedang aku..hhh.."

Kyuhyun hanya dapat menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat mencoba menguasai emosinya yang bisa kapan saja meledak.

" Kyu, ada apa denganmu? mengapa kau seperti yeoja yang tengah cemburu dengan pacarnya? ayolah Kyu, persahabatan kita ini bukanlah waktu yang singkat, jebbal .." Changmin mulai frustasi dengan kekerasan Kyuhyun.

" Kalau aku cemburu kenapa memangnya? salah? apakah salah jika aku cemburu melihat Jae hyung yang dengan seenaknya saja menciummu?"

" Kyu apa yang kau katakan.."

" Ne, dan apa aku salah melihatmu yang begitu senang bila Jae hyung menciummu? KAU TAHU, AKU JIJIK MELIHAT TINGKAH KALIAN DIHADAPANKU, AKU JIJIK MELIHAT KALIAN! Hiks..." Kyuhyun mulai terisak.

Grebbb~

" Yah, Jung Changmin! lepas!"

'...'

" Minn..mmhh, hmfphh, ngghhh...aahhh...hen..tih, ahhh..kaannhhh..."

Kyuhyun seketika tak dapat berkutik lagi saat tubuhnya telah terkunci oleh pelukan erat Changmin yang tidak diduganya sama sekali, sedangkan bibirnyapun terkunci oleh bibir seksi namja yang secara diam - diam sangat disukainya itu. Tak ada tanda - tanda namja yang umurnya satu tahun dibawahnya itu akan melepaskan pagutan bibirnya. Kyuhyunpun mulai kehabisan nafas.

" Eungghhh...se..sakkhh..ahh..hah..hah..."

Akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas juga, namun pelukan erat Changmin pada namja manis itu belum juga terlepas. Badan mereka masih menempel satu sama lain. Kyuhyun sedikit terkesiap saat manik matanya bertemu dengan tatapan Changmin yang tajam kepadanya.

" Masih cemburu?" suara datar Changmin.

Blush...

Wajah Kyuhyun tampak memerah sempurna, ia sangat malu dan sungguh menyesal telah mengeluarkan emosinya tanpa memikirkan terlebih dahulu. Yah, cemburu telah menutupi akal sehatnya. Ia malu karena Changmin telah mengetahui isi hatinya dan cinta terpendamnya kepada si food monster yang usianyapun masih bisa disebut anak - anak itu.

" Kajja, kembali kekelas, Jae hyung pasti mencari kita. Dan jika masih berani cemburu kepadanya, kali ini akan kucium kau didepannya."

Kyuhyunpun kali ini tak dapat membantah perkataan Changmin, ia hanya mengikuti langkah Changmin menuju kelas mereka. Sementara wajahnya hanya tertunduk dan pikirannya melayang kebeberapa saat lalu ketika bibirnya tersapu oleh bibir seksi Changmin yang sedari dulu disukainya. Tak disadari wajahnya kembali memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Sementara bibir seksi Changmin yang berjalan mendahuluinya tak henti menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

' manis, bibirmu manis Kyu...'

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu suasana didalam Aula luas Dong Bang Suju School masih tampak ramai sekali kendati upacara bendera baru saja usai. Ini disebabkan karena adanya pengumuman jika sebentar lagi Kepala Sekolah akan memperkenalkan adanya siswa pertukaran pelajar dan beberapa siswa baru yang akan bersekolah disekolah mereka.

" Perhatian anak - anak semua...sebentar lagi Lee Soo Man sajangnim akan mengumumkan teman - teman baru kalian, jadi mohon perhatiannya tidak ada bersuara.."

" HUUUU..."

Seruan bernada melecehkan terdengar membahana diaula serba guna sekolah itu saat Kim Songsaenim berdiri diatas podium menyuruh murid - murid untuk memeperhatikan Kepala Sekolah yang akan mengumumkan siswa baru yang sudah dibariskan berjejer ditengah tengah Aula tersebut.

Daripada mendengarkan kepala sekolah mereka berpidato, siswa - siswa nakal sekolah itu lebih senang berbisik - bisik membicarakan dua orang siswa yang paling menonjol yang berdiri diantara siswa - siswa baru tersebut.

" Kyaa Tan Hangeng, imut sekali...ahh pasti ia akan jatuh cinta kepadaku..hihihi.."

" DIAM BERISIK!"

Jeritan Tiffany sontak mendapat teguran dari Kim songsaenim yang sudah berpindah berdiri dibelakang barisan kelas 12 B yang begitu histeris saat melihat siswa pertukaran pelajaran yang berasal dari negara Cina itu yang berwajah imut dengan mata sipit dan hidung yang mancung.

Sementara anggota gang reseh yang berwajah paling kalem diantara keempat anggota lainnya Kim Yoona, hanya dapat menunduk tersipu - sipu saat melihat sosok gagah yang berdiri didepan sana, seorang Jung Yonghwa yang dikenal sebagai vokalis Band terkenal CN Blue.

Berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajah Jessica yang berada disebelah Yoona saat itu. Melihat vokalis band tampan itu ia malah terlihat sangat iritasi dan penuh kebencian.

' Yah, dasar kau anak haram apa maksudmu bersekolah disini.' batin Jessica dalam hati.

Jung Yonghwa sebenarnya adalah saudara tiri Jung Jessica namun umma Yonghwa adalah istri muda appanya sehingga dianggap duri dalam rumah tangga ummanya.

lain Jessica lain juga Kim Jaejoong, saat ini Top Uke tercantik se DBSUJU School itu merasakan hal yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan sepupunya Kim Yoona. Ia adalah fanboy dari Band Jung Yonghwa dan sangat mengidolakan namja tampan itu.

" Kyaaa Minnie ah, Jongie tidak menyangka akan bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengan biasnya Jongie, kyaa...Minnie ah, nanti temani Jongie minta tanda tangan Yonghwa hyung, eoh?"

Jaejoong menggoyang - goyangkan lengan Changmin berulang - ulang dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan setuju sang sahabat. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya memajukan bibirnya saja melihat Jaejoong kembali bermanja - manja dengan namja yang telah menyerang bibirnya beberpa hari yang lalu.

_Sementara dibarisan kelas 12A_

" Yah Cinderella...hei..hei..."

" Eh? w-wae?"

" Kau begitu terpana dengan namja dari Cina itu. Naksir, eoh?"

" Yah Jung Yunho, siapa bilang!"

" Matamu yang mengatakan, matamu itu bertambah besar saat melihatnya tadi, yeoppo..."

" Aishh kau ini..."

Heechul tak dapat berkata - kata lagi saat perkataan Yunho yang tepat sasaran. Yunho yang mendapatinya terbengong - bengong saat terpesona dengan namja tinggi yang berdiri didepan mereka dengan wajahnya yang sangat imut sekaligus tampan secara bersamaan.

" Kalau kau benar - benar menyukainya, mudah saja, namja itu akan tinggal dirumahku selama ia bersekolah.."

" Mwo?"

Heechul terkaget saat Yunho mengatakan bahwa namja Cina itu tinggal dirumahnya. Bola mata indahnya dikerjap - kerjapkannya seakan tak percaya dengan yang dikatakan Yunho. Tmapaknya Heechul mengalami 'Cinta pada pandangan pertama' pada si Cina tampan itu.

" Ne, tidak percaya? mari kita buat kesepakatan."

" Apa maksudmu beruang?"

" Aku akan berusaha mendekatkanmu dengan si Cina itu, dengan syarat..."

" Mwo? maksudmu?"

" Yah aku akan membuatnya menyukaimu asalkan kau mengijinkan aku untuk mendekati Kim Jaejoong adikmu."

" YAH! NEVER!"

" Ayolah Kim Heechul, kau akan menyesal, lihat yeoja - yeoja itu mereka semua bakal sainganmu."

" Aku bilang tidak tetap TIDAK, Jung Yunho!"

Heechul tetap pada pendiriannya walaupun jujur, ia begitu tertarik dengan penawaran Yunho. Tapi ia tetap tidak mau jika itu disangkut pautkan dengan adik kesayangannya dan menyerahkannya dengan si beruang pervert begitu saja. Oh No, sangat tidak ada didalam kamus Heechul.

Namun bukankah Yunho telah menyelamatkan dongsaengnya dari pelecehan yang dilakukan Kim Songsaenim tempo hari? Yah benar sekali. Dan itu semua adalah akal - akalan licik seorang Cinderella yang tak ingin dongsaengnya ternoda oleh guru olahraga mesum itu.

Dengan segala 'kepintarannya' sukses membuat seorang Jung Yunho saat itu terbakar hatinya karena cerita Heechul yang mengatakan jika Jaejoong tengah memakai pakaian seksinya dipelajaran Kim Songsaenim saat itu. Sehingga membuat seorang Jung Yunho berlari kelabakan kearah gedung kolam renang, dan ternyata ia benar - benar datang diwaktu yang tepat dan Jaejong dapat terselamatkan. Namun itu semua tidaklah cukup untuk membuat Heechul merestui cintanya kepada Jaejoong.

' Ah kau keras sekali cinderella, tapi cepat atau lambat kau akan kutaklukkan..aku telah menemukan kelemahanmu..hehehe' tawa Yunho dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Review Pease!**

**ditunggu kritik dan sarannya jika ada typo mohon koreksinya**

**jeongmal gomawo**

**twitter : peya_ok**

.

.

.

Gimana ChangKyu momentnya saengideul ? sebenarnya saya tidak mau terlalu buru - buru menampilkan couple2 lain, sebab sudah saya katakan pada chap sebelumnya bahwa saya masih fokus ke Uri Jaejoong dulu. Namun sepertinya beberapa diantara para readers yang tidak sabar ingin saya menampilkan OTPnya, ya saya tampilkan ChangKyu dulu, padahal moment JaeMinnya masih sangat kurang. Jadi mianhe kalau alurnya jadi ngebut seperti kereta express karena saya begitu cepat menyatukan couple2 tersebut. Sedangkan YunJae saja belum bersatu kan?

Anyway saya tetap menerima sarannya karena terus terang ff ini adalah ff yang paling susah, karena menampilkan OTP lain yang memiliki shippers tersendiri. Tapi jika saya mundur dan menghentikan ff ini ditengah jalan itu sama sekali bukan sifat dan karakter saya. Jadi saya mohon saengideul jadilah readers yang bijaksana, setelah membaca meninggalkan jejak berupa review yang sopan dan saran yang pasti akan saya terima dengan lapang dada, Otte? gomawo buat yang bersusah payah mengisi kotak reviewnya...*senyumcantik*


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T - M ( No NC For this ff )

Genre : Romance, Humor

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

**_Summary_**

_Dong Bang Suju High School adalah sekolah bertaraf international milik konglomerat Terkaya di Korea Jung Ilwo, hanya keluarga yang berada saja yang mampu menyekolahkan anaknya disana, tak heran jika hanya segelintir murid sekolah itu yang berotak cerdas, karena mereka hanya mengutamakan penampilan dan kekayaan. Tak heran jika murid - murid tersebut banyak yang membentuk kelompok / gank berdasarkan kerabat, hubungan keluarga, hubungan bisnis orang tua, maupun persahabatan mereka sendiri._

_Di Dong Bang Suju School ada tiga Gank yang sangat disegani oleh seluruh murid disana, karena ketiga Gank tersebut berisikan kelompok murid yang paling disegani disekolah tersebut. Ketua masing - masing gank tersebut merupakan murid yang sangat disegani disekolah itu. Siapa sajakah ketua dan anggota gank tersebut?_

.

_**End Previous Chap**_

_Heechul tetap pada pendiriannya walaupun jujur, ia begitu tertarik dengan penawaran Yunho. Tapi ia tetap tidak mau jika itu disangkut pautkan dengan adik kesayangannya dan menyerahkannya dengan si beruang pervert begitu saja. Oh No, sangat tidak ada didalam kamus Heechul._

_Namun bukankah Yunho telah menyelamatkan dongsaengnya dari pelecehan yang dilakukan Kim Songsaenim tempo hari? Yah benar sekali. Dan itu semua adalah akal - akalan licik seorang Cinderella yang tak ingin dongsaengnya ternoda oleh guru olahraga mesum itu._

_Dengan segala 'kepintarannya' sukses membuat seorang Jung Yunho saat itu terbakar hatinya karena cerita Heechul yang mengatakan jika Jaejoong tengah memakai pakaian seksinya dipelajaran Kim Songsaenim saat itu. Sehingga membuat seorang Jung Yunho berlari kelabakan kearah gedung kolam renang, dan ternyata ia benar - benar datang diwaktu yang tepat dan Jaejong dapat terselamatkan. Namun itu semua tidaklah cukup untuk membuat Heechul merestui cintanya kepada Jaejoong._

_' Ah kau keras sekali cinderella, tapi cepat atau lambat kau akan kutaklukkan..aku telah menemukan kelemahanmu..hehehe' tawa Yunho dalam hatinya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**DONG BANG SUJU HIGH SCHOOL**

.

.

.

.

" Jae hyung..."

'...'

" Jae hyung mianhe..."

'...'

" Mianhe..."

'...'

" Hyung marah ya, mianhe hyung, gara - gara aku hyung tidak jadi berfoto bersama Yong Hwa sunbae.."

'...'

" Hyuuungg, jawab hyung..."

Ditaman belakang sekolah DBSUJU SCHOOL tampak dua orang pelajar yang tengah duduk bersandar dibawah pohon rindan. Pelajar yang satu berwajah imut karena memang umurnya baru 14 tahun, tengah memegang sebungkus keripik kentang ukuran jumbo ditangannya, sesekali terlihat ia menarik - narik ujung lengan baju namja disebelahnya yang berperawakan lebih kecil darinya dan berwajah sangat cantik, sedangkan bibir cherry merah yang dimililiknya dikerucutkannya menanggapi namja kekanakan disebelahnya.

Mereka adalah Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Changmin yang tercatat sebagai pelajar kelas 11C Sekolah itu. Mengapa mereka tidak masuk pada pelajaran hari itu? jawabannya karena salah satu dari mereka sedang kesal siang hari itu. Jaejoong masih teringat jelas kejadian dikantin saat istirahat tadi.

.

**_Flashback..._**

" Anneyong Yong Hwa hyung...mmm..."

" Anneyong manis, namja eoh? neomu yeoppo.."

" Gomawo hyung..mmm...perkenalkan Kim Jaejoong Imnida, Jongie dikelas 11 C hoobae hyung, Hyung sendirian saja? boleh Jongie temani hehehe...mmm..."

" Hahaha..ne arraso silahkan Jaejongie..yeoppo."

Tawa ringan seorang namja tampan, sangat tampan malah saat ia sedang enak - enakan makan dikantin tiba - tiba datang menghampirinya seorang namja cantik dengan bibir yang sangat merah, sedang mengemut sebuah lolypop yang mengaku sebagai hoobaenya. Yong Hwa menggeser sedikit duduknya agar Jaejoong dapat duduk disebelahnya.

" Yong Hwa hyung, Jongie sudah lama menjadi penggemar hyung hehehe..." Jaeoong membuka pembicaraasetelah minuman pesanannya sudah datang, dan mulutnya tidak lagi mengemut lolypopnya.

" Jeongmal? gomawo Jongie ah.."

" Umm hyung, nanti kalau Hyung sudah makan Jongie mau berfoto bareng hyung, boleh?" tanya Jaejooong berani.

" Tentu saja Jongie ah..hmm.."

Percakapan mereka terhenti sejenak saat pandangan Yong Hwa mendadak beralih kearah pintu masuk kantin tersebut, lantaran dilihatnya 5 orang namja yang masuk kekantin tersebut, dan mendadak kantin tersebut ramai oleh teriakan para yeoja yang seperti kesetrum listrik? saat melihat kelima namja tampan yang ternyata adalah para seme termasuk murid pertukaran yang berasal dari Cina kemarin, Tan Hangeng.

" Han gege kajja duduk disini saja.." Yunho mengajak Siswa yang berasal dari Cina yang ternyata panggilannya adalah Gege, untuk duduk disebelahnya yang letaknya berseberangan dengan tempat duduk Jaejoong dan Yong Hwa. Sepertinya ia belum menyadari akan kehadiran makhluk cantik pujaan hatinya yang tengah bersama laki - laki lain.

"Yah, Jaejoong hyung! Yong Hwa Hyung"

Yunho, Yoochun, Gege, dan Siwonpun segera menoleh kearah pandangan Changmin yang tengah melambai - lambaikan tangannya kearah dua orang yang dipangilnya barusan, jaraknya mereka walaupun berseberangan cukup jauh lantaran ukuran kantin itu yang begitu besar.

Mengapa kelima namja tersebut dapat tergabung menjadi sebuah Genk? sebenarnya pada awalnya mereka hanya beranggotakan 4 orang saja sebelum Han gege menjadi anggotanya. Yunho dan Yoochun adalah sahabat baik, Jung Changmin adalah adik sepupu Yunho, sedangkan Siwon adalah teman sekelas dan sebangku Yunho walaupun mereka adalah rival berat dalam memperebutkan Kim Jaejoong. Sedangkan Hangeng yang baru bergabung dikarenakan selama masa pendidikannya disekolah mereka ia akan menetap dirumah Yunho.

" Changmin ah..."

" Jaejoong hyung tunggu aku, aku kesana eoh..."

" Yah Jung Changmin!" bentak Yunho.

Jung Changming bersiap hendak menyusul Jaejoong,namun sayang pergerakannya terhenti karena kerah belakang bajunya dicengkeram dengan keras oleh kakak sepupunya dengan keras.

Yah! yunho hyung mengapa menarik bajuku, aku hanya akan menyantap makanku didekat Jaejoong hyung, aahh..."

Changmin meringis saat sebelah tangannya dipelintir kebelakang oleh Jung Yunho mengunci pergerakannya, jangan lupa ya kalau Jung Yunho ini adalah juara bertahan Hapkido tingkat pelajar se Seoul. Yunho melakukan penganiayaan terhadap Changmin tersebut hanya dengan satu tangannya dan seperti tidak sedang melakukan apa - apa. Jadi mustahil bagi Jaejoong diseberang sana untuk mengetahui jika sahabat baiknya tengah dianiaya oleh hyungnya sendiri.

" Tugas untukmu tiang kistrik, jangan pernah memberikan kesempatan kepada Yong Hwa untuk mendekati ataupun didekati Boojaeku." bisik Yunho santai kepada Changmin."

Gulp~

Changmin hanya dapat menelan salivanya, ia tahu benar sifat hyungnya itu jika berhubungan dengan Jaejoong. Sepertinya tugas Changmin akan lumayan berat melihat sekarang saja Jaejoong sudah menggelayut manja dilengan Jung YongHwa yang merupakan sepupu tirinya bersama Yunho juga.

" Mengerti tiang listrik?" tegas Yunho sekali lagi.

" N-ne hyung..." jawab Changmin penuh keterpaksaan. Lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah Jaejoong dan Yong Hwa diseberang sana.

Changmin berjalan sambil membawa nampan berisi berbagai macam makan siangnya, tentu saja nampan itu penuh makanan sampai menggunung. Sebut saja, ramen, ttaebokki, nasi goreng kimchi, bulgogi, burger dan banana milkshake sebagai penutupnya. Tentu saja orang tua Changmin harus membayar lebih SPP tiap bulannya karena nafsu makan anak mereka yang yang sangat diluar akal pikiran manusia. Meskipun keluarga mereka merupakan pemilik sekolah ini, tetap saja mereka harus membayar biaya anak mereka sekolah.

Dengan wajah cengar – cengir pintarnya ( Changmin tidak bego disini loh..) ia berjalan sedikit kesusahan menuju tempat jaejoong. Namun malangnya Changmin tidak menyadari jika dalam perjalanannya tersebut ia harus melewati deretan bangku yang ditempati Kwon Yuri salah satu anggota genk reseh yang duduk tak jauh dari Yong Hwa saat itu. Dan benar saja, sedikit lagi ia mencapai target lokasinya...

**PRAANGGG~**

" Huaaaa...Minnie, kau mengotori Yong Hwa hyung..hyung mianhe..mianhe..mianhe hyung.."

Jaejoong begitu histeris saat mendapati sekujur tubuh Yong Hwa yang basah lecek oleh campuran kuah dari bebagai macam makanan Changmin, kuah ramen, ttaebokki, saos tomat, dan banana milkshake sesaat setelah mendapati Changmin yang terjatuh dengan manisnya akibat sanggahan kaki oplas Yuri. Bukannya menolong sahabatnya, Jaejoong malah berulang – ulang kali membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf kepada Yong hwa.

" Gwaenchana Jongie ah, ia tidak sengaja, ahh bajuku basah semua, sepertinya aku harus menggantinya, permisi aku keruang loker dulu mengganti seragamku, sampai berjumpa lagi Jongie ah." Yong Hwa segera berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong saat itu.

" Ah h-hyung tu.." belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yong Hwa segera berlalu dari hadapannya. Sesaat ia terpaku dan menyadari jika ia telah kehilangan kesempatannya untuk mendekati bintang idolanya. Kemudian ia baru menyadari jika sesosok tubuh jangkung yang sibuk memunguti makanan yang masih layak makan dilantai itu adalah penyebab tunggal gagalnya pendekatannya saat ini.

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya kearah Changmin yang sekarang sudah berdiri dengan raut wajah penuh ketidak enakan dengan cengiran innocent dari bibir seksinya. Changmin memang benar – benar polos dan innocent, seharusnya Jaejoong yang merupakan sahabat dekatnya itu menolongnya yang terjatuh, terlihat kedua sikunya yang berdarah.

Jaejoong malah lebih mementingkan keselamatan namja idolanya itu, padahal sudah pasti ia menyediakan baju gantinya didalam loker. Yah, setiap siswa diwajibkan menyimpan seragam cadangan diloker masing – masing untuk mengantisipasi hal – hal seperti yang terjadi menimpa Yong Hwa barusan yang mengharuskannya mengganti seragamnya.

" Jae hyung, mianhe aku tak sengaja, sepertinya ada yang menyanggah kakiku tadi."

Changmin dengan wajah polosnya meminta maaf kepada Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah sekuat tenaga menahan emosinya. Changmin hanya dapat menggaruk – garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

" Minnie jahat, Jongie benci!"

_**Flashback end..**_

Dan disinilah MinJae berada, setelah meluapkan emosinya Jaejoong berlari sekuat tenaganya menjauhi Changmin yang sudah dikerubuti Hyungdeulnya para anggota genk seme yang menenangkannya. Yunho sebenarnya sangat ingin sekali menyusul Jaejoong namun bel masuk telah berbunyi menghentikan niatnya oleh karena mereka akan ada ulangan harian dari Lee songsaenim.

" Hyung mengertilah, seharusnya aku yang berhak marah kepada Jae hyung saat ini."

" Mwo? Mengapa seperti itu?" kali ini Jaejoong membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Changmin barusan.

" Ne tentu saja hyung, hyung lebih mementingkan Yong Hwa hyung, padahal ia tidak terluka sedikitpun, lihat kedua siku tanganku ini, bahkan lukanyapun belum diobati. " jawab Changmin tak dapat menyembunyikan raut sedih wajahnya.

'...'

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari bibir cherry itu, sedikit diliriknya hanya dengan ujung matanya luka yang ada disiku lengan Changmin, luka karena lantai semen kasar itu bahkan masih mengeluarkan darah walaupun tidak terlalu banyak lagi. Setitik rasa menyesal dalam pikiran Jaejoong. Changmin adalah sahabatnya, dan hanya karena seorang artis idolanya ia tega meninggalkan sahabatnya itu.

" Hyung, mianhe..." kata maaf yang tulus keluar dari bibir Changmin.

" Aniya Minnie ah.."

" Hyung tega tidak mau memaafkanku."

" Siapa bilang? Maksud Jongie Minnie tidak usah khawatir, seharusnya Jaongie yang minta maaf eoh?" sepertinya Jaejoong telah menyesali perbuatannya.

" Mwo? Jinjja?" Changmin merasa tak percaya.

" Sekarang kajja ikut Jongie kita keruang UKS, luka Minnie mesti Jongie obati." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Changmin Jaejoong sudah main tarik saja, dan mau tidak mau Changmin mengikutinya.

.

.

.

.

" Yah hyung jangan tarik – tarik, aku bisa berjalan sendiri kok. " Changmin tak hentinya menggerutu ketika Jaejoong masih saja menariknya dengan paksa. Untunglah mereka kini telah tiba didepan pintu ruang UKS yang tertutup rapat.

**Kriieettt~**

" Permisi..Anneyong.."

" Ehm...ahhh, hooamm...eh? kalian waeyo? Apa ada yang terluka?"

Setelah mengucapkan salam muncul seseorang dari dalam salah satu bilik UKS yang tertutup dengan menggunakan gorden putih sebagai pemisah antara bilik satu dengan bilik yang lainnya.

" Ahjussi, apakah Ahjussi mempunyai cairan pencuci luka, temanku ini tadi terjatuh." Tanya Jaejoong kepada namja yang seumuran dengan Kim Songsaenim.

" Ne kau bisa mencarinya didalam kotak obat yang berada tak jauh darimu itu. Kau obati sajalah temanmu itu, aku tinggal dulu ne? Mataku mengantuk sekali."

" Ne ahjussi.."

Kemudian sepeninggal ahjussi tadi Jaejoong harus melakukan sendiri perawatan terhadap luka Changmin yang lumayan besar, karena kulitnya tergesek dilantai kasar kantin itu. Jaejoong merawat luka Changmin dengan sangat teliti dan hati – hati, dibersihkan luka itu dengan seksama agar tidak terjadi infeksi nantinya.

Untung saja Jaejoong pernah bergabung dengan Palang Merah Remaja saat dirinya masih duduk dibangku Junior School. Jadi sedikitnya ia mengetahui cara merawat dan membersihkan luka. Dan wajah imut Changmin hanya dapat memperhatikan wajah cantik yang sangat dikaguminya itu ketika sedang berkonsentrasi membersihkan lukanya.

" Ahh sudah selesai akhirnya, bagaimana Changmin ah? Jangan meringis begitu wajahmu jelek tahu kalau begitu." ujar Jaejoong lucu melihat wajah Changmin yang menahan sakit sehabis Jajoong merekatkan perban dikedua sikunya tersebut.

" Appo hyung.." ringis Changmin dengan muka kekanakannya, tentu saja membuat Jaejoong sangat gemas melihat wajah Changmin yang minta dikasihani itu, sehingga..

Cup..

"Eh hyung?" Changmin terkesiap saat mendadak mendapatkan kecupan singkat dibibirnya dari Jaejoong. Seperti biasa hanya kecupan singkat.

" Biar sakitnya hilang.." jawab Jaejoong singkat.

" Hehehe, masih sakit hyung..." ujar Changmin cengengesan.

" Minta Jongie cium lagi eoh?" Tanya Jaejong polos.

" Ne tentu saja." Jawab Changmin cepat, ia sangat senang sekali sepertinya.

"Arraseo, mendekatlah kesini..."

Cup...

Namun..

" Ahh, mmhhh..engghh...Minnieeh a-pa yang k-kau lakukkannhhh ahhh.."

Ternyata Changmin yang otaknya sangatlah cerdas itu meminta Jaejoong mengecupnya kembali, namun saat Jaejoong mengecupnya kembali dan melepaskan bibirnya Changmin malah menarik tengkuk Jaejoong dan menyerang bibir cherry itu dengan ganas hingga menyebabkan tubuh mereka bergulingan, beruntung mereka berada diatas ranjang UKS kalau tidak, badan mereka akan sangat sakit terhempas di lantai keras itu.

" Eunghhhh...Minniieeeehh..sessaakhh...hahh..hah..ha h.."

" Minnie! Mengapa Minnie mencium Jongie seperti itu, hiks...hiks..Minnie tidak boleh seperti itu, Jongie sudah menganggap Minnie seperti Adik Jongie..hiks..mengapa Minnie begitu..hikss..hiks.."

Jaejoong tak dapat menahan tangisannya, ia begitu tak menyangka jika Changmin nekat menyerangnya seperti itu dan melakukan French kiss yang biasa dilakukan orang dewasa saja, bahkan Changmin belum genap berusia 14 tahun.

" Hyung Chakkaman! Hyung...Mianhe.."

Suara panggilan Changmin tak disahuti lagi oleh Jaejoong yang sudah melesat keluar menuju kelas mereka, namun ketika didepan pintu begitu terkejutnya Jaejoong saat mendapati seseorang yang ternyata telah berdiri disana dan tentu saja bisa dipastikan telah melihat kejadian ciuman penuh pemaksaan tadi. Tanpa menegur sedikitpun Jaejoong meneruskan langkahnya.

" Kyunnie..."

" Minnie..mengapa kau masih memaksa Jaejoong hyung? Jelas – jelas ia hanya menganggapmu saudaranya."

Ternyata orang yanng berada dibalik pintu itu adalah Kyuhyun sahabat mereka yang telah lama menyukai Changmin. Melihat adegan tersebut Kyuhyun malah tersenyum puas. Mengapa? Seharusnya ia sakit hati kan? Namja yang disukainya jelas – jelas mencuri ciuman dari Jae hyung yang terang – terangan menolaknya. Penolakan Jaejoonglah yang membuat Kyuhyun lega karena Jaejoong tidak seperti dugaannya. Sekarang ia tinggal mencoba merebut hati bocah 14 tahun tersebut.

" Eh? Kyunnie? Jadi kau melihatnya eoh? Mollayo...aku tidak tahu, mungkin aku sangat mengaguminya.."

" Minnie ah, kau tahu selama ini tingkahmu itu membuat seseorang sakit hati."

" Mwo? Begitukah? Jangan katakan kalau orang itu kau Kyunnie mengingat beberapa waktu yang lalu kau sempat mengamuk karena aku lebih memperhatikan Jae hyung,"

" Kalau memang aku mengapa? Hhhh...kukira waktu itu kau sudah mulai sadar, ternyata kau ini memang keras kepala eoh? Sudah jelas – jelas Jae hyung itu tidak meyukaimu, huh.." Kyuhyun tampak sangat kesal sekali dengan jawaban bocah tersebut.

" Eh, hehehe...mamang benar ya? Baguslah kalau begitu...aku tidak susah - susah lagi mencari pacar, sudah ada yang menyukaiku." Canda Changmin yang ditanggapi dengan pelototan oleh Kyuhyun.

" Huh.." Kyuhyun hanya dapat cemberut mendengar ucapan cengengesan dari sang maknae.

" Ahh lupakan sajalah, kajja temani aku kekantin saja, aku tadi tidak jadi makan gara – gara kecelakaan tadi.." Changmin baru akan turun dari ranjang UKS tersebut namun Kyuhyun lebih dulu menahannya.

" Chakkaman Minnie ah.."

" Wae Kyu?" heran Changmin

" Aku hanya ingin menghapus jejak bibir Jae hyung tadi.." Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan badannya kebadan Changmin yang kini duduk dipinggir ranjang UKS tersebut hingga akhirnya Kyuhyunpun terduduk dipangkuannya dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir seksi si bocah cerdas itu.

" Ahhh...mmhhhhh..." Kyuhyun mulai mendesah saat Changmin mulai membalas pagutan bibirnya..

" Mmmphh..aahhh...aahhh..engghh.."

Keduanya kini terhanyut kedalam ciuman panas yang semestinya belum boleh mereka lakukan, dan Kyuhyun pun sadar ia telah melakukan ciuman dengan bocah yang umurnya saja belum genap 14 tahun. Dalam hatinya Kyuhyun sangat mengagumi Changmin yang begitu pintar berciuman diumurnya yang masih tergolong anak - anak itu.

_**Bruukk...**_

Changmin mendorong kasar tubuh yang agak berisi dibanding tubuhnya itu sehingga Kyuhyun terdorong terlentang diatas ranjang tempat mereka duduk tadi. Posisi Kyuhyun yang sangat menggoda itu membuat Changmin semakin hilang kendali.

Changmin sekarang telah menindih tubuh kyuhyun yang terbaring lemas akibat ciuman mereka barusan. Changmin yang sudah 'on' akibat ciuman tadi langsung menindih tubuh Kyuhyun. Kali ini Changmin yang menyerang bibir Kyuhyun dengan ganasnya. Kyuhyun yang tak siap dengan serangan itu hanya dapat membalas ciuman panas bibir Changmin dibibirnya.

Changmin sepertinya tak puas bermain hanya dengan bibir Kyu kemudian mengalihkan bibirnya kepermukaan leher Kyu. Dihisapnya kulit leher yang terasa sangat manis baginya itu hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Yah Changmin tak peuli jika Kyu nanti akan diledek teman – temannya.

Sebenarnya Changminpun masih bingung dengan perasaannya, disaat ini ia merasa sangat bergairah sekali ketika melihat tubuh Kyuhyun, namun dilain pihak saat bersama Jaejoong ia sangat ingin menjadi pelindungnya.

Biarlah waktu yang akan menjawab, barangkali itulah semboyan Changmin saat ini. Ia tak peduli dengan perasaannya sekarang, yang dipedulikannya adalah bagaimana menguasai nafsunya yang sudah memuncak saat ini, dirasanya adiknya yang berada dibawah sana sudah mulai berubah ukuran menjadi sedikit lebih besar.

" Eengghh Minniieeh...janganhh ba-nyakh – banyakh, nantieh dili-hat oranghhh.." racau Kyuhyun saat Changmin yang dengan semangatnya mengukir lehernya dengan tanda kissmarks.

Changmin seakan tak mempedulikan teguran Kyuhyun barusan, ia malah bertambah sibuk berkreasi dileher putih milik Kyuhyun itu, sementara tangannya sudah terselip dibalik seragam Kyu yang sudah acak – acakan mencari – cari benda pink yang berada didada Kyu. Sedangkan junior mereka terasa sekali telah sama – sama 'menegang' akibat saling bergesekan satu sama lain.

" Ahhh Kyu...aku tidak tahan..emmhhh..."

" Kau mau apa Minnie ah?" tanya Kyu saat mengetahui Changmin yang sudah sangat terangsang itu hampir kehilangan kehilangan akal sehatnya, karena dilihatnya Changmin telah membuka zipper celananya dan mengeluarkan Juniornya. Bahkan Changmin sekarang tengah membuka sabuk yang dipakai Kyu, berniat hendak membuka celananya juga.

Kyu terkesiap melihat tindakan yang tengah dilakukan Changmin tersebut, bukankah itu sudah terlalu jauh? Hell, Changmin itu belum genap 14 tahun, dan sudah akan menodai anak orang? Kyu mendadak sangat ketakutan terhadap kelakuan Changmin saat ini.

" Minnie? Kyu? Kalian se-dang a-paa..."

" Mwo? Jae hyung?"

" Huuaaa...! Jae hyung mengapa kembali lagi kemari?"

Changmin dan Kyuhyun menjerit histeris berbarengan saat mendapati Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri dibelakang mereka dan terbengong – bengong melihat Changmin yang tengah menindih Kyuhyun. Untung saja celana seragam Changmin tidak dilorotkannya, ia hanya sempat 'mengeluarkan ' juniornya melalui celah dari zipper yang dibukanya tadi. Sedang Kyu, untung saja aksi Changmin tadi belum sempat membuka dan melorotkan celananya.

" Jongie mau mengambil permen loly Jongie tertinggal disini Minnie, sudah ya...oh ya kalian cepatlah kembali kekelas, sebentar lagi bel pulang dan kita mendapat tugas kelompok matematika, Jongie meminta kita bertiga satu kelompok, terserah mau mengerjakan dimana, yang jelas hari ini mengerjakannya, otte? Jongie pergi dulu eoh? Mau menemui dongsaeng lumba – lumba, hehehe.."

Jaejoong yang memang menganggap tidak ada apa – apa antara ChangKyu saat ini segera membalikkan badannya setelah mengambil sebuah lolypop yang masih berbungkus dan melangkah santai keluar ruang UKS tersebut meninggalkan Pasangan ChangKyu yang tengah bersweatdropp ria. **_' sungguh hyung yang benar – benar dong – dong' _**batin kedua evil yang masih 'bertindihan' itu bersamaan.

.

.

" Jae hyuuuuuuung, bogoshippooo..."

" Yah Su ie, baru pagi tadi kita berpisah kelas, masak sudah merindukan Jongie sih..mmm..."

Bibir cherry merah itu bertambah merah saja kelihatannya, karena saat ini Jaejoong tengah mengemut Lolypop rasa cabe? Rasa baru kesukaannya karena ia sangat menyukai rasa pedas. Jaejoong dan Junsu kini berada didepan kelas Junsu. Apa tujuan Jaejoong menemui Junsu? Sepertinya mereka sedang ada urusan, urusan uke tepatnya.

" Mmm Su ie, bagaimana rencana kita? Sebentar lagi Minnie berulang tahun, Jongie ingin memberikan kado yang spesial yang akan terus diingatnya sampai kapanpun, heehe..mmm.."

Bibir cherry Jaejoong sibuk berceloteh sementara Junsu dengan setia mendengarkan celotehan hyungnya yang sama sekali tak dapat distopnya itu. Mereka sekarang tengah duduk santai dikursi panjang yang berada diteras kelas. Tiap – tiap kelas memiliki kursi panjang disetiap terasnya.

Saat ini kedua makhluk imut – imut itu memang sedang tidak ada pelajaran karena guru mereka tidak masuk dan hanya diberi tugas yang tentu saja tidak dikerjakan oleh kedua makhluk tersebut. Mereka berdua tinggal menunggu detik – detik berbunyinya bel pulang sekolah.

" Su ie, bukankah kelas sebelah ini kelasnya Yong Hwa hyung? Ahh nanti tolong ambilkan gambar Jongie bersama Yong Hwa hyung eoh? Jebbal Su ie, Su ie imut – imut sekali deh..hehehe...mmm..mmm.."

" Huh hyung ini, hyung kesini kan karena kita berencana membuat kejutan untuk Changminnie nanti, bagaimana sih hyung ini. Protes Junsu atas keinginan Jaejoong.

_**Tettt...tettt...tetttttttt**_

Akhirnya bel sekolah tandanya murid – murid dapat pulang sudah berbunyi. Junsu segera berdiri dari duduknya.

" Yah! Su ie mau kemana? Kita belum membicarakan apa – apa." Panggil Jaejoong saat Junsu beranjak masuk kekelasnya kembali.

" Ambil tas hyung, tunggulah!"

Jaejoong megangguk mengerti, ia pun menunggu Su ie dibangku panjang itu seorang diri sambil bibir merahnya mengemut permen lolypopnya.

" Omo..aku beruntung sekali hari ini, ternyata my Princess Yeoppo ada disini, sedang apa Princess? "

" Mmm...eh Seungri hyung..anneyong sunbae, sedang menunggu Su ie, hyung.''

Seungri yang tidak sengaja melintas bangku yang ditempati Jaejoong merasa kejatuhan bulan demi melihat pujaan hatinya yang tengah duduk anggun dibangku panjang itu, dengan bibirnya yang monyong akibat tengah mengemut sebuah lolypop rasa pedas yang mengakibatkan bibirnya bengkak karena rasa pedasnya itu. Jangan lupakan jepit rambut stroberi yang masih bertengger dengan manisnya dikepalanya menjepit poninya yang memang agak panjang.

Mata Seungri pun liar menjelajahi setiap jengkal tubuh mulus didepannya ini. Seungri memang sudah terobsesi dengan sicantik top uke itu semenjak pertama kali melihatnya.

Tes..

Tes..

" Seungri hyung...kenapa hyung ngences lagi ihh...mau permen loly Jongie eoh? Ini ambil saja kalau mau."

" Eh, ahh..ehmm...mianhe Princess, hehehe...n- ne Hyung ingin permen Jongie, boleh?"

Seungri tampak kelabakan dan sangat malu saat kembali dirinya tak dapat mengontrol ilernya? Saat berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Untung saja lolypop selalu saja menjadi alasan yang tepat, dan ehm merasakan saliva Jaejoong yang melekat dipermen itu.

" Ini ambillah buat Hyung.." Jaejoong mengeluarkan lolypopnya yang sudah lumayan mengecil.

" Ne gomawo Princess..mmm...mmm..mm..m..eh? kenapa rasanya aneh ya..mmm...HUAAA...HHAA..HAHHH."

" Mwo? Seungri hyung kenapa?" bengong Jaejoong. Ia lupa kalau lolypopnya itu rasa cabe. Rasa cabe rawit tepatnya.

" Huaa ~ Princess, permen apa yang sudah kau berikan kepadaku ini, mengapa rasanya gila seperti ini." Seungri yang tiba – tiba panik sendiri mengipas – ngipas mulutnya yang seperti kebakaran.

" Itu loly Jongie rasa baru Hyung...rasa cabe rawit..hehehe..aduh Su ie kemana sih, kok lama sekali, Yong Hwa hyung juga tidak kelihatan, eh..Chunnie Hyung!"

Jaejoong dengan polosnya menjawab pertanyaan Seungri yang tengah meloncat – loncat menahan kepedasan lolypop yang berada ditingkat dewa menurutnya. Sedang Jaejoong sempat – sempatnya menegur seorang sunbae berjidat lebar yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya, kelas yang sama dengan Seungri.

" Jaejoongie. Sedang apa disini? Dan ini mengapa Rapper cecunguk ini berada dekat – dekat dengan Jongie, nanti kau dihajar Yunho baru tahu rasa." Yoochun yang awalnya bersikap manis kepada Jaejoong tiba tiba berubah 180 derajat saat mendapati teman sebangkunya nan yadong itu berada disekitar Jaejoong.

" Yah kau ini Chun, seperti bukan temanku saja, mana pernah aku mengganggu Princess Jongieku ini, arra..hah haah hah?" Seungri yang masih kepedasan minta perlindungan kepada Jaejoong.

" Arra Chunnie hyung, Seungri hyung tidak pernah menggrepe – grepe pantat Jongie loh seperti yang suka Chunnie hyung lakukan kepada Su ie.."

" Ohh kalau itu memang sudah kodratku diciptakan untuk mengganggu bebek imut itu, hahahaha.."

**PLETAK!**

" Enak saja alasan kodrat, kodrat NENEKMU!"

" Aww!/ Chullie hyung ?/ Cinderella ?" kaget ChunJaeSeung bersamaan.

Tak disangka – sangka entah darimana datangnya tiba – tiba Cinderella cantik nan bengis itu sudah berada dihadapan mereka dan sudah memberi hadiah kepada Yoochun berupa jitakan sayang dijidat lapangnya lantaran ia mendengar kata – kata sijidat itu yang melecehkan anggota keluarganya.

" Yah Chullie ah, teganya..appo.." ujar Yoochun frustasi sambil mengusap – usap jidat kebanggaannya.

" Mana Su ie? Aku sudah hampir menjadi tugu pancoran menunggu kalian diparkiran, mau pulang tidak?" tanya Heechul kepada dongsaengnya, Jaejoong.

" Sedang didalam kelas hyung, mengambil tasnya." Jawab Jaejoong. Sedang Seungri, demi melihat Cinderela itu namja bergaya rapper itu telah menghilang dengan kecepatan cahaya.

" Nah itu dia..hai bebek chagiyaa...bogoshippooo..." Yoochun yang tidak ditanya malah dengan sok akrabnya menyongsong kehadiran Junsu yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya.

" Yah jidat! Jangan kau ganggu dongsaengku! Kajja kita tinggalkan saja jidat mesum itu." Ujar Heechul galak seraya memberikan delikan matanya yang belo itu kepada Yoochun yang tengah mengedip – ngedipkan matanya kearah Junsu yang sangat ketakutan melihatnya. Heechul langsung menarik lengan kedua dongsaengnya menuju keparkiran mobil.

" Yah chakkaman! Tujuan kita kan sama cinderella, jutek amat sih cinderella ini, awas bisa – bisa jauh jodohmu Cinderella, mana mau seme sama uke yang juteknya minta ampun seperti itu, ih amit – amit.." repet Yoochun selagi mengejar ketiga makhluk cantik dan imut yang telah meninggalkannya jauh dibelakang menuju ketempat parkiran.

**_Diparkiran..._**

" Yah Yunho! Seret bocah ingusan jelmaan tiang listrik ini! Apa- apaan main masuk mobil orang sembarangan, cih! Keluar kau tiang jemuran! Mana muat mobilku menampung enam orang!"

Kembali terdengar amukan Heechul saat ia tiba diparkiran, Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Kibum telah menunggu didepan mobil mereka. Changmin berkeras ingin ikut bersama dimobil Heechul karena ia, Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok hari itu juga.

Heechul, Jaejoong, Junsu, Kyuhyun dan Kibum selalu pulang sekolah bersama, jika pergi biasanya Junsu, kibum dan Kyuhyun diantar oleh supir keluarga mereka. Tentu saja mobil jenis sedan sport yang mirip kepunyaan Yunho yang hanya berbeda warna itu tak akan mampu menampung enam orang sekaligus.

Biasanya Heechul dan Kibum yang berada didepan ( karena umur mereka yang lebih tua) sedangkan Junsu, Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun bertiga duduk pas – pasan dibangku belakang, untuk ini tentu saja Junsu yang selalu disalahkan karena pantatnya yang lebar menyebabkan Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun kesempitan. Junsu memang selalu dibully.

" Tidak mau hyung, aku harus ikut mobil hyung! Kalau tidak aku tidak akan ikut kerja kelompok bersama Jae hyung dan Kyunnie." Ancam Changmin sama sekali tidak takut dengan Cinderella bengis itu.

" Iya Chullie hyung, jebbal, hanya Minnie yang mampu mengerjakan soalnya biar saja kami berempat dibelakang, Jongie nanti minta dipangku Minnie saja..." Mohon Jaejoong dengan 'puppy eyes mode on' nya.

" YAH, TIDAK BOLEH!" kali ini Yunho dan Kyuhyun kompak menjerit histeris bersamaan.

" Hahahaha!" Yoochun dan Siwon tertawa keras melihat reaksi Yunho dan Kyuhyun barusan.

" Oh aku tahu solusinya!" ucap Yunho penuh kepastian.

" Apa itu?" tanya Chullie penasaran.

" Ehem..biar boojaeku saja yang ikut mobilku, ottokheo.." jawab Yunho percaya diri sambil menaik turunkan alisnya kearah Heechul. Dan akibat kata katanya itu..

_**Suiiiinnggg...Bletakk~**_

Dan sepatu Heechulpun melayang.

" Ehem.."

" Eh Han gege, akhirnya datang juga, kajja hyung sedari tadi kami sudah menunggu hyung disini."

Yunho menyapa namja tampan yang barusan mendehem itu dengan ramah, sedangkan Heechul tiba – tiba saja seperti kehilangan suaranya. Yunho tampaknya dapat membaca situasi menguntungkan itu berniat untuk sedikit menggoda sang cinderella yang sebenarnya sangat cantik sekali hari itu dengan rambut panjang sebahunya yang dikuncir asal menyisakan sebagian rambutnya yang dipotong shaggy itu. Jangan lupakan mata besarnya dan bibir seksinya. Sempurna.

" Oh ya Han gege, sini kuperkenalkan dengan teman sekelasku yang paling cantik seantero sekolah ini, Heechul aka Cinderella." Yunho menarik lengan Hangeng kehadapan Heechul yang tak dapat melakukan apa – apa lagi. Mulutnyapun serasa terkunci saat menatap wajah tampan didepannya sekarang. Heechul hanya dapt menundukkan kepalanya saja.

" Anneyong Cin..cind..Cinderella..Tan Hangeng imnida, panggil Han Gege saja arra?" Hangeng mencoba memperkenalkan dirinya dalam bahasa Korea. Dan itu cukup membuat Heechul tersipu – sipu malu.

" Cinderella ayo jawab!" kali ini semua namja seme dan uke yang ada diparkiran itu kompak menggoda Heechul yang sudah mati kutu didepan namja asal Cina yang tengah mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

" Umm, Heechul imnida." Jawab Heechul yang sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana merahnya wajah cantiknya itu sekarang.

" Wahahaha, cinderella KO! " Teriak para seme kompak saat melihat Heechul yang seakan hampir pingsan.

" YAH! Awas ya kalian! Kajja masuk mobil, ppaliwa!" tanpa menoleh kanan kiri lagi Heechulpun masuk ke mobil dan dengan cepat menstarter mobilnya membuat Jaejoong dan JaeMinKyuBum berhamburan masuk kedalam mobil Heechul itu.

.

.

" Tiang listrik, berhentilah makan didalam mobilku! Membuat kotor saja, huh!"

" Hiho huung, hahau hihak hahan hanti hiha hiha hahu hinghan.." ( shiro hyung, kalau tidak makan nanti bisa – bisa aku pengsan)

" Minnie ah, kalau bicara itu habiskan dulu makanannya, cup.."

" Haah hae huung..hhhiihiii.." ( Ahh, Jae hyung )

Changmin hanya bisa berblushing ria saat bibir cherry itu kembali mengecup bibirnya sesaat setelah Heechul marah – marah melarangnya makan didalam mobil miliknya. Jaejoong yang akhirnya bersikeras untuk duduk dipangkuan Changmin lalu dengan perhatiannya mengusap bekas remah roti yang belepotan dipinggir bibir Changmin dan kemudian mengecup bibirnya, dengan tangannya yang melingkar dileher Changmin.

Tentu saja tindakan asusila? Changmin dan Jaejoong itu mengundang seseorang yang berada disebelah Changmin saat itu sepanjang jalan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya saja dan memandang mereka penuh keiritasian, apalagi saat melihat tangan Jaejong yang melingkar dileher Changmin yang memangkunya sepanjang perjalanan mereka.

" Minnie ah, kearah mana lagi rumahmu? Kalian jadikan belajar kelompok dirumah Changmin? Tanya Heechul . Ia tak pernah melarang Dongsaengnya untuk bekerja kelompok yang benar.

" Belok kanan hyung, setelah pertigaan itu kekanan, disitulah rumahnya." Jawab Changmin mantap.

" Mwo? Mengapa kau mengajak kami kesini tiang listrik setan!" Heechul sudah bersiap – siap hendak menggeplak kepala Changmin dengan ponselnya saat tahu kemana mereka dibawa Changmin.

" Andwae Minnie ah, mengapa Minnie membawa kami kesini? Minnie mau menjadikan Jongie tumbal eoh?" rengek Jaejoong penuh kekhawatiran.

" Ah hyung – hyung ini bterlalu berlebihan sekali, inikan rumahku juga, buku –bukuku semua ada disini, jadi percuma saja kalau belajar dirumahku tak ada buku, kajja masuk, tenang saja Yunho hyung ada latihan basket, jadi dia akan pulang sore hari. Kajja!"

Changmin mengajak para uke – uke cantik itu untuk masuk ke mansion mewah milik keluarga Jung itu. Sementara Heechul penuh kebimbangannya berpikir apakah ia perlu mengikuti dongsaengnya ataukah ia pulang saja bersam Junsu dan Kibum. Akhirnya..

" Su ie, Bummie, kita ikuti saja mereka belajar, kurasa tidak masalah, kajja! Tenang saja kalian akan kuantar pulangnya."

Akhirnya Heechul memutuskan untuk mengikuti dongsaengnya belajar kelompok bersama Changmin dan Kyuhyun, sebenarnya tujuannya adalah semata – mata hanya untuk menjaga Jaejoong agar tidak kenapa – napa, mengingat ini adalah rumah Jung Yunho.

Sedangkan Changmin sibuk menghapus pesan yang baru saja diterimanya yang isinya,

_From : Yunho hyung_

_Tiang listrik! kupastikan kau mengajak mereka_

_kerja kelompok dirumahku! kalau tidak, kupastikan _

_kau tak akan bisa menyantap makanan enak lagi!_

_**Sementara itu, dibalik dinding diruangan lain rumah tersebut...**_

" Yoboseyo, Ahra ah..."

" Ne Jessica, waeyo?"

" Kau tahu, Jaejoong sekarang ada dirumah Jung Ahjumma bibiku, rumah Yunho!"

" Mwo? ANDWAE! Apa yang dilakukannya dirumah ehm..calon suamiku?"

'Cih percaya diri sekali.' Gumam Jessica dalam hati saat mendengar nada yakin Ahra jika Yunho akan menjadi suaminya. Lalu ia meneruskan kalimatnya, " mereka belajar kelompok dan sekarang Heechul cinderella peyot itu tengah menjaga dongsaengnya yang sok cantik tersebut."

" Tenang saja Jessica, aku sudah memiliki sesuatu yang membuatnya tak berkutik lagi." Seloroh Ahra sembari mengelus – elus kasar benda dipangkuannya.

" Yah Ahra, jangan katakan kalau kau sudah menyandera kucing milik Jaejoong, andwae.." ujar Jessica diseberang jaringan tak percaya.

" Meeooonnngggg"

" Diam kau kucing Jelek!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Tebece **

**REVIEW^^**

**Next Chap will be HanChul, SiBum moments**

**For story update, just follow my twitter**

**Peya_ok**

**Gomawo yang sudah bersusah payah memberi review**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T - M ( No NC For this ff )

Genre : Romance, Humor

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

.

Anneyong...

Akhirnya, sesuai janji saya ya saengideul, saya kembali lagi akhir bulan ini...^^ alhamdulillah ya sudah dibelikan Laptop baru...*peluksuami. Semoga kehadiran saya masih ditunggu-tunggu readers semua. Dan semoga banyak siders yang insyaf dan memberikan review yang sangat berharga bagi saya. Semoga cerita ini tidak membosankan. Untuk Sibum dan Hanchulnya segitu dulu yah, mereka kan harus melakukan pendekatan dulu, kalo langsung maen tabrak aja, ntar ffnya jadi PWP duong ahh, hehehe.

Well semoga masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutan ff ini, mian saya masih nahan Yunjae momentnya ya...sabar...sabar...eyang subur aja sabar, lho? hahaha.

Yang menantikan ff saya yang lain juga harap bersabar yah, semua masih dalam proses pengetikan...*pelukLaptopBaru

No Curcol anymore,

Yorobeun, saranghaeyo...

Dozo...

.

.

**_Summary_**

_Dong Bang Suju High School adalah sekolah bertaraf international milik konglomerat Terkaya di Korea Jung Ilwo, hanya keluarga yang berada saja yang mampu menyekolahkan anaknya disana, tak heran jika hanya segelintir murid sekolah itu yang berotak cerdas, karena mereka hanya mengutamakan penampilan dan kekayaan. Tak heran jika murid - murid tersebut banyak yang membentuk kelompok / gank berdasarkan kerabat, hubungan keluarga, hubungan bisnis orang tua, maupun persahabatan mereka sendiri._

_Di Dong Bang Suju School ada tiga Gank yang sangat disegani oleh seluruh murid disana, karena ketiga Gank tersebut berisikan kelompok murid yang paling disegani disekolah tersebut. Ketua masing - masing gank tersebut merupakan murid yang sangat disegani disekolah itu. Siapa sajakah ketua dan anggota gank tersebut?_

.

_**End Previous Chap**_

_" Yoboseyo, Ahra ah..."_

_" Ne Jessica, waeyo?"_

_" Kau tahu, Jaejoong sekarang ada dirumah Jung Ahjumma bibiku, rumah Yunho!"_

_" Mwo? ANDWAE! Apa yang dilakukannya dirumah ehm..calon suamiku?"_

_'Cih percaya diri sekali.' Gumam Jessica dalam hati saat mendengar nada yakin Ahra jika Yunho akan menjadi suaminya. Lalu ia meneruskan kalimatnya, " mereka belajar kelompok dan sekarang Heechul cinderella peyot itu tengah menjaga dongsaengnya yang sok cantik tersebut."_

_" Tenang saja Jessica, aku sudah memiliki sesuatu yang membuatnya tak berkutik lagi." Seloroh Ahra sembari mengelus – elus kasar benda dipangkuannya._

_" Yah Ahra, jangan katakan kalau kau sudah menyandera kucing milik Jaejoong, andwae.." ujar Jessica diseberang jaringan tak percaya._

_" Meeooonnngggg"_

_" Diam kau kucing Jelek! _

_._

_._

_._

_._

**DONG BANG SUJU HIGH SCHOOL**

.

.

.

.

Namja cantik bermata besar, berwajah jutek itu tampak beberapa kali sudah menguap, berapa kali juga ia kembali menghirup teh suguhan Jung umma yang berada dimeja kecil diteras rumah mewah tempat ia duduk bersama seorang namja yang tak kalah cantiknya berkulit seputih salju persis yang dimilki Jaejoong. Tentu saja teh tidak dapat menghilangkan kantuk bukan? Sebenarnya sedari tadi Jung umma sudah menawarkannya untuk membuatkannya kopi, namun dengan malu-malu Heechul menolaknya tentu saja ia merasa tidak enak terlalu merepotkan sang tuan rumah yang rumahnya mendadak ramai karena sikapnya yang over protektif kepada Jaejoong adiknya yang sekarang sedang belajar kelompok bersama Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Belajar? Jaejoong sicantik namun berotak sedikit ehm, dongdong itu belajar? *mian yorobeun, tuntutan peran umma yang sedikit, hanya sedikit dongdong ya...

Well mari kita lihat kedalam rumah kediam keluarga Jung. Tampak diruang tamu sesosok namja berwajah imut namun serius karena tengah mengerjakan soal-soal matematika sementara mulut lebarnya sibuk bergoyang mengunyah sesuatu yang disuapkan oleh namja berwajah manis, berpipi sedikit chubby disebelahnya. Tampak keduanya sangat serius dengan pekerjaannya. Yah, Jung Changmin yang serius berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, dan Kyuhyun yang serius tengah menyuapi Changmin dengan potongan-potongan cheese cake yang disuguhkan Jung umma tadi. Sementara tak jauh dari mereka seorang namja imut berbadan montok tengah asyik memainkan game pspnya, tak sedikitpun ia menghiraukan adegan suap-suapan yang dilakukan oleh ChangKyu tersebut.

Lantas dimana our Top uke idaman para seme kita? let's check it out...

"Mmm...ahjuma pintar sekali memasak, Jongie juga suka memasak, hehehe...mmm..."

"Jinjja? hmm, sudah berapa kali umma peringatkan, jangan panggil ahjumma, jebbal Jongie manis"

Bibir merah yang sibuk mengemut lolypop rasa pisangnya itu sibuk berceloteh didapur tempatnya berada sekarang bersama Jung umma yang sedari tadi dibuntutinya. Wanita setengan baya yang menurunkan wajah kecilnya pada anak semata wayangnya itu langsung menyadari jika Jaejoong adalah objek yang ratusan gambarnya terdapat dikamar putranya saat namja centil itu baru menapakkan kaki dimansion mewahnya.

Dalam hati Jung umma ia memuji anaknya yang memiliki selera tinggi dalam memilih calon pendamping hidupnya. Yah Jaejoong selalu disebut-sebut Yunho adalah sebagai calon pendamping hidupnya kelak jika ummanya mulai menanyai perihal foto-foto Jaejoong yang berada didalam kamarnya itu. Tentu saja Jung umma **surprise** saat melihat Jaejoong yang datang kerumahnya untuk pertama kalinya, meski yang mengajaknya bukanlah anaknya, melainkan Jung Changmin keponakannya, sepupu yunho. Tentu saja Jung umma langsung mengenali wajah yang ratusan fotonya terdapat didalm kamar pribadi Jung Yunho anaknya.

Rasa sukanya kepada namja cantik yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu tambah menjadi-jadi saat dengan polosnya Jaejoong yang selalu membututinya dan membantu pekerjaannya didapur menyiapkan minuman dan makanan untuk teman-teman genk ukenya. Terhitung sudah berapa kali ibunda Yunho itu mencubit gemas pipi Jaejoong saat ia berceloteh menceritakan apa saja dengan lolypop selalu yang berada didalam mulutnya.

"Mmm, umma...sini biar Jongie yang mengaduk sup kimchinya"

Dengan cekatan Jaejoong mengambil alih sendok sayur dari tangan Jung umma dan dengan telaten ia mengaduk sup yang menurut penuturan Jung umma adalah sup kegemaran yunho.

"Mmm, apakah sudah cukup umma, ini sudah mendidih" Tanya bibir cherry itu masih dengan lolypop dimulutnya.

"Ne, cukup Jongie ah, mari bantu umma menyiapkan meja, ajak segera teman-temanmu untuk makan." Jawab Jung umma.

"Mmm, arraso umma, Jongie taruh piring-piringnya ya..." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengambil beberapa piring dari raknya, kemudian berjalan kearah meja makan yang berada diruang makan tak jauh dari dapur tempat mereka memasak barusan.

Sebuah mobil sport hitam tampak memasuki halaman mansion megah milik keluarga jung yang terkenal kaya raya seantero Korea itu. Setelah mobil benar-benar berhenti, keluarlah empat orang namja tampan yang membuat dua makhluk cantik yang tengah menahan kantuk duduk diteras rumah itu sedikit terkesiap dan melupakan kantuk yang menyerang mereka sedari tadi.

Namja bermata musang yang memakai seragam tim basket sekolah lebih dulu keluar dari mobil sport tersebut, kemudian disusul oleh namja tampan berlesung pipit yang juga memakai kostum basket yang sama. kemunculan namja tampan ini membuat sosok cantik yang berada disebelah Heechul menjadi salah tingkah, wajah cantiknya yang seputih salju ditundukkannya sedikit menghindari _eye contact_ dengan Choi Siwon sipemilik lesung pipit menawan itu.

Sedangkan Heechul, tubuhnya menegang sempurna saat namja cina bermata sipit dan berhidung mancung keluar berbarengan dengan namja pemilik senyum menawan khas playboy lengkap dengan jidatnya yang seluas lapangan golf. Han gege dan Park yoochun berjalan mengiringi langkah kedua sahabat mereka yang sudah lebih dulu beberpa langkah dari mereka, bergerak menuju kearah Heechul dan Kibum dua namja bermarga Kim itu berada.

"Cinderella yeoppo, mengapa duduk diluar? tidak masuk? nanti kulit mulusnya bentol-bentol digigit nyamuk loh..." Bibir hati milik namja bermata musang itu menyunggingkan senyum menggodanya saat mendapati sosok cantik yang diklaimnya sebagai kakak iparnya itu duduk diteras luar rumahnya.

"Biar saja! suka-suka aku dong! huh..." Jawab ketus Heechul yang kemudian membuang mukanya kesamping.

"Hahaha, kalau begitu sembari menunggu makan siang, Han gege dan Siwon hyung temani kedua tamu terhormat kita ini dulu ya...aku mau kedapur mengecek apakah ummaku sudah menyiapkan makan siang."

"Mwo?"

"Yah enak saja kau Jung Yunho! tidak perlu! suruh mereka masuk saja!"

"Tidak ada protes dikediamanku cinderella...hahaha"

"AWAS KAU JUNG!"

Ucapan Yunho yang bernada mengatur itu mau tak mau membuat keempat mulut yang berada disekitarnya membulat sempurna. Heechul yang seperti kebakaran jenggot saat menyadari akan berdekatan dengan namja yang membuatnya sesak nafas tak berkutik karena tatapan matanya saja itu. Dan tak berbeda dengan Kibum yang sedari tadi sudah tertunduk malu tak berani sedikitpun mengangkat kepalanya kendati ia sering bersama Siwon saat mengurus kegiatan OSIS disekolah mereka.

Siwon adalah ketua OSIS Dong Bang Suju School, dan Kibum adalah sekretarisnya. Otomatis mereka selalu bersama. Namun perasaan suka Kibum kepada Siwon yang sudah disembunyikannya selama setahun terakhir ini semakin meledak-ledak lantaran rasa cemburunya yang amat sangat kepada dua saudara yang terhitung masih sepupunya. Heechul yang pernah menjadi kekasih Siwon, dan Jaejoong yang sampai saat ini menjadi incaran namja tampan berbadan kekar itu.

**Wussshhhh~**

"Mwo?"

Apakah itu? Itu adalah bunyi sekelebat bayangan Heechul yang melesat meninggalkan tempat itu karena tak tahan menahan debaran jantungnya dan kedua kakinya yang melemas saat dilihatnya Tan Hangeng mulai bergerak mendekatinya sepeninggal Yunho masuk rumahnya. Dasar Yunho memang kurang ajar dan kurang kerjaan. Tak pernah dalam hidup Heechul merasa lemah seperti ini. Tampaknya cinta namja cantik berwajah jutek ini kepada namja yang berasal dari negeri tirai bambu itu begitu mendalamnya sehingga dapat melenyapkan watak asli sang cinderella yang ditakuti seantero sekolah dalam satu tatapan mata saja. Cinta? bukankah Hangeng adalah murid baru, sepertinya cinderella kita ini mengalami cinta pandangan pertama kepada namja asli China itu.

Hangeng yang menyadari Heechul sudah tak berada lagi disana sekarang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan meninggalkan sepasang namja yang belum juga saling menyapa lantaran sibuk dikejutkan oleh tingkah Heechul yang aneh dan ajaib.

Siwon perlahan bergerak mendekati Kibum yang kini duduk seorang diri. Siwon kemudian duduk dibangku yang diduduki oleh Heechul sebelumnya. Diam sesaat, sebelum Siwon memulai membuka pembicaraan antara keduanya.

"Kibummie, aku tak melihatmu saat rapat OSIS kemarin, kau memangnya kemana?" Siwon membuka perbincangan dengan topik kegiatan OSIS sebagai pengakrab suasana diantara keduanya, karena terus terang saja, ia sangat jarang sekali bertegur sapa dengan namja didekatnya ini.

"Umm, kemarin aku harus pulang awal karena ummaku mendadak harus dibawa kerumah sakit lantaran penyakitnya mendadak kumat" Jawab Kibum sejujurnya.

"Mwo? Ummamu sakit apa memangnya?" Tanya Siwon sedikit kaget.

"Asma"

"Bukankah asma adalah penyakit keturunan, tentu saja anak dari ummamu ada yang menuruni penyakitnya?" Tanya Siwon kembali.

"Ne, dan kebetulan Junsu tidak menuruni penyakit umma"

"Mwo? Jadi kau yang mempunyai penyakit tersebut?"

"Ne, kenapa? apa kau takut berdekatan denganku?"

"A-aniya, mengapa kau mempunyai pikiran seperti itu? "

"Bisa saja, asma kan juga merupakan penyakit paru-paru, namja sepertimu pasti takut jika terjangkit penyakit seperti itu kan?"

"A-aku...ehm..."

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja tidak usah dibahas lagi..."

Kibum segera mengalihkan pembicaraan, sementara Siwon hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya meresa tak enak hati dengan namja cantik disebelahnya itu. Sesaat keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka berdua. Kibum sibuk mebolak-balik majalah yang tersedia dimeja kecil diantara kursinya dan Siwon.

Diam-diam Siwon memperhatikan wajah cantik Kibum dari samping yang tengah serius membaca, 'Cantik...' Batin Siwon sedikit merasa terpukau dengan pancaran cahaya dari wajah putih seputih salju milik Kibum. Kalau diperhatikan kulit sibum sangatlah putih, sama putih dengan kulit milik Jaejoong, walaupun tak memiliki mata sebesar doe eyes Jaejoong, namun Kibum tetaplah cantik. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Siwon saat ini.

_Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry_  
_Naega naega naega meonjeo_  
_Nege nege nege ppajyeo_  
_Ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby_

Sepertinya ponsel Kibum berbunyi, benar saja tak berapa lama namja berwajah imut itu mengeluarkan ponsel yang berada didalam tas diatas pangkuannya. Setelah melihat nama yang tertera disana Kibum tampak tergesa-gesa menekan tombol hijau layar touchscreennya.

"Yoboseyo"

'...'

"Mwo? Omona...baliklah kami segera kesana, tapi mungkin sedikit lama, kami memakai taksi, entah Chullie hyung tidak ada disini..."

Setelah menutup ponselnya Kibum terlihat seperti orang kebingungan, segera ia masuk kedalam mencari keberadaan adiknya Junsu. Ternyata yang dicari tengah berlomba game PSP bersama Kyuhyun didekat Changmin yang tengah serius mengerjakan soal matematika.

"Su ie, mari kita pulang duluan, appa tadi menghubungi hyung...umma..."

"Umma? kenapa umma? apa sakitnya kumat lagi?" Tanya Junsu kaget dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya saat mendengar panggilan hyungnya.

"Sepertinya, ayo kita sebaiknya pulang...ayo berpamitanlah dulu dengan Jung ahjumma"

"Kibum hyung sebaiknya kalian diantar Jiyoung ahjussi saja, akan kukatakan, sebentar..." Changmin beranjak dari duduknya. Ia melangkah masuk keruang dalam Jung mansion itu hendak mencari Jung umma. Changmin menyadari jika Heechul tak mungkin meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri jika ia mengantar Kibum, lapula batang hidung Heechul tidak jelas berada dimana.

"Jiyoung ahjussi kebetulan sedang keluar, sudah biar aku saja yang mengantarkan kalian..." Yunho yang keluar dari dalam bersama Changmin segera menghampiri Kibum dan Junsu yang sudah siap untuk segera pulang.

"Ah tidak usah repot-repot Yun, kau kan tuan rumah, masak meninggalkan tamu-tamu-mu begitu saja, biarlah kami naik taksi saja"

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya..."

"Ahh Siwon hyung, kau memang benar-benar berguna, ini kunci mobilku, bawalah"

Yunho segera melemparkan kunci mobilnya kearah Siwon, dan langsung ditangkap dengan sigap oleh namja tinggi tersebut. Sementara Kibum mati-matian tengah menguasai detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba bertambah cepat detakannya.

"Kajja Bummie..." Ajak Siwon tanpa canggung, kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu diikuti Kibum dan Junsu dibelakangnya.

"Hei hei hei...tunggu, mau kemana kalian?" ternyata Yoochun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, matanya langsung nanar saat melihat Junsu sudah hendak pulang.

"Kibum dan Junsu hendak pulang, Siwon yang akan mengantarkannya" Jawab Yunho si-tuan rumah.

"Ahh kalau begitu aku ikut saja..."

"Yah jidat! tidak usah ikut-ikutan!" Ketus Junsu yang tidak dapat membayangkan nasib buttnya apabila terus-terusan berdekatan dengan jidat lebar nan yadong itu.

Namun bukan Yoochun namanya kalau tidak berjidat lebar dan bermuka tembok. Dengan diiringi makian Junsu yang dianggapnya nyanyian merdu itu ia terus saja mengikuti mereka sampai tiba didalam mobil dan menempatkan jidatnya dengan selamat (?) dibangku penumpang belakang. Sedangkan dibagian depan, duduk dibelakang kemudi si tampan Siwon beserta Kibum yang duduk dibangku penumpang sebelahnya. Sudah dapat dipastikan wajahnya akan terus merona disepanjang perjalanan yang seharusnya menegangkan karena umma mereka yang menunggu dalam keadaan sakit.

_**Sementara itu...**_

"Heechul pabo...pabo...pabo!"

Heechul yang mengamankan dirinya ketaman belakang mansion Jung itu tak henti-hentinya mengetuk-bgetuk jidatnya berulang kali sementara bibirnya tak henti mengucapkan kata pabo. Ia memang merasa sangat bodoh sekali mengapa ia terlihat sangat lemah sekali bila namja Cina itu berada disekitarnya. Heechul mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah, dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Dalam hati Heechul ia memikirkan cara angkat kaki dari tempat itu tanpa ketahuan si Cina tersebut.

"Ehm, cinderella sedang apa disini..."

**KYAAA!**

Heechul terlonjak kaget saat melihat sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan cinderella barusan. Sosok yang baru saja berada dalam pikirannya, sosok yang membuatnya seakan ingin mati sekarang juga.

"Cinderela, aku heran mengapa setiap melihatku kau seperti melihat hantu?" apakah aku memang seperti hantu?" Tanya Hangeng heran sembari melangkah mendekati Heechul yang sedang berdiri disebuah jembatan kecil diatas sebuah kolam mini.

"J-jangan mendekat!" Ancam Heechul kepada Hangeng yang mendadak berhenti sebentar mendengar ancaman Heechul barusan. Namun dengan santainya ia kemudian meneruskan langkahnya, bahkan dua kali lebih cepat dari langkah yang pertama sehingga dalama waktu hanyaa beberapa detik saja ia sudah berada dihadapan si-cinderela galak itu.

"K-kau apa yang kau lakukan, menjauhlah!" Kembali ancaman dari bibir Heechul saat si Cina tampan itu sudah berada dihadapannya dan memandangnya dengan lekat. Membuat Hecchul tergagap diawal nada bicaranya.

Melihat lawan didepannya terlihat sedikit melemah, si-Cina itu semakin mendekatkan jarak mereka sehingga tubuh mereka hampir menempel satu sama lain, sedang tatapan matanya terus tertuju pada manik mata besar didepannya. Heechul yang berada didalam posisi terpojok hingga harus mencondongkan tubuhnya kebelakang bertumpu dengan pegangan Jembatan dibelakangnya untuk menghindari gesekan pada dada mereka, karena Hangeng semakin melesakkan tubuhnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, cinderela!" Jawab Hangeng masih menatap tajam kedua bola mata undah milik Heechul sementara wajahnya semakin didekatkannya kewajah cantik yang tubuhnya lebih pendek darinya, sehingga ketika Heechul membuang muka, daun telinganya berada tepat dibibir Hangeng.

"Sudah kukatakan menjauhlah, apa kau tuli" Demi seluruh uke-uke jutek, saat ini Heechul mungkin sudah melupakan bagaimana caranya membentak lawan dengan sempurna sebab bentakan yang keluar dari mulutnya barusan lebih terdengar seperti permohonan, bergetar. Sementara posisinya tidak mengalami perubahan, terhimpit badan Hangeng, dengan membuang wajah kesamping.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, baru aku akan menjauh! mengapa kau selalu menjauh jika melihatku, seolah aku ini binatang yang menjijikkan! Jawab!"

Bentak hangeng tak sabaran, ia membentak sang uke yang biasanya dapat 10 kali lebih galak darinya saat ini. Hangeng benar-benar dibuat tak mengerti melihat tingkah Heechul. Sudah berapa kali mereka berpapasan, namun Heechul selalu berlari menjauh. Hangeng, tahukah? alasan cinderela tersebut adalah karena ia tak sanggup bertatap muka dengan orang yang disukainya, kau berbeda. Selama ini ia tak pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta, ia berpacaran karena iseng saja menerima pernyataan cinta dari seorang seme, tidak lebih.

"Hiks...menjauhlah, shireo...aku tak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu,kau membuatku takut, hiks...hiks..." Akhirnya cinderela cantik itupun menumpahkan airmatanya, airmata pertama semenjak terakhir kali ia menangis sewaktu umma Kim memotong rambutnya dengan paksa saat duduk dibangku sekolah dasar.

Hangengpun melongo bengong, ia tak menyangka akan mendapat respon berlebihan dari Heechul. Ia bingung sama sekali tak menyangka jika Heechul akan menangis sesenggukan seperti itu.

"Ahh...ehm, sshhh...cinderela yeoppo mengapa menangis, aku kan hanya bertanya, bukan menyuruhmu menangis...ssshhh uljima, kau membuatku bingung..."

"Tapi kau membentakku tadi, aku takut...hiks..." Tangis Heechul tambah menjadi.

Hangeng terdiam, tampaknya ia berpikir sejenak, lalu...

**Sreetttt~**

"Berhentilah menangis, aku benci melihat kau menangis, entah...aku sangat tidak suka, berhentilah..." Tanpa diduga sama sekali, hangeng menarik pergelangan tangan ramping Heechul dan membawa namja cantik itu kedalam pelukannya, sedangkan Heechul, matanya yang sembab oleh tangisan mendadak melotot lebar didalam dekapan hangat Hangeng, sedangkan dadanya yang berdetak kencang seakan mengetuk-ngetuk dada Hangeng yang menempel didadanya. Isakan Heechulpun tak terdengar lagi.

Setelah dirasa agak tenang, Hangeng perlahan mengendurkan pelukannya, namun entah mengapa ia malah merasa tidak rela melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Kemudian diraihnya dagu Heechul yang sekarang tengah mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah tampannya. Perlahan didekatkannya wajahnya kewajah cantik yang berada dihadapannya sehingga tidak ada lagi jarak yang tersisa, dan bibir merekapun menempel.

"Emmhhhh..."

Desahan kecil Heechul terdengar samar, namun cukup membuat si Cina menekan bibirnya lebih kuat kedalam rongga mulut Heechul membuat Heechul membuka akses masuk lidah nakal Hangeng untuk menari-nari didalamnya.

"Ahhh, ssshhh..." Tak sadar kedua tangan Heechul telah melingkar sempurna dileher kekar si Cina. Menekan tengkuknya agar terus memperdalam ciuman mereka yang sudah beberpa menit lamanya.

"Hah...hah...hah..." Kembang kempis dada Heechul saat mereka baru menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka. Untuk keduanya, inilah ciuman pertama mereka yang dilakukan penuh nafsu.

Setelah dapat menguasai nafasnya kembali Heechul membuang wajahnya, menyembunyikan warna merah yang menyerangnya saat itu. Melihat hal tersebut, Hangeng kembali meraih wajah Heechul, mengarahkan tepat dihadapan wajahnya.

"Jangan membuang wajah seperti itu, kau sangat cantik, aku suka melihat wajahmu itu, jadi jangan pernah menyembunyikannya lagi, hmm?" Ujar Hangeng pelan sesaat setelah ia merasakan manisnya bibir yang selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata ketus itu. Dibersihkannya sisa saliva yang menempel dipinggir bibir yang baru saja dirasakannya.

"Pabo!" Heechul semakin memerah, tangannya terkepal dan memukul dada Hangeng sembari mengucapkan pabo. Ia sangat malu sekali sepertinya. Andai saja tingkahnya yang sangat menggemaskan ini terlihat oleh Genk ukenya, dan tentu saja oleh genk seme juga, terutama Jung Yunho yang senag sekali meledeknya, pasti ia akan digoda sampai mati.

**_Sementara didalam rumah..._**

"Minnie sudah selesai? Huaaa...gomawo Minnie chagi, cup..cup..cu..."

"Yah! tidak boleh!"

Teriakan berbarengan dilontarkan oleh Yunho dan Kyuhyun saat mereka melihat dengan santainya Jaejoong mengecup bibir Changmin berkali-kali karena telah sukses mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka sendirian, catat sendirian! karena anggota kelompok yang lain saat ia mengerjakan tugas tersebut tengah sibuk memasak membantu tuan rumah, sedangkan si imut Kyu malah asyik bermain PSP disebelahnya, sedikit menolong, Kyu sempat menyuapkan makanan kemulut lebar bocah tersebut.

Secara reflek Kyuhyun menarik wajah Changmin agar luput dari serbuan bibir menggoda Jaejoong, sedangkan Yunhopun menarik Jaejoong menjauh dari Changmin yang dinilainya aji mumpung, dilihat dari matanya yang merem melek saat bibir Jaejoong menempel dibibirnya. Sedangkan dua makhluk yang dipisahkan barusan hanya bengong tak memahami apa yang dilakukan kedua orang itu barusan.

"Semuanya ayo kita makan dulu..."

Suara lantang Jung umma sontak membuyarkan adegan sengit keempat makhluk tadi, terutama Changmin yang langsung melesat keruang makan dan duduk dengan manisnya dimeja tersebut dengan tangan kanannya yang siap memegang sendok. Disusul Yunho yang menggandeng erat tangan Jaejoong, serta Kyuhyun yang berjalan sambil memajukan bibirnya karena untuk kesekian kalinya ia tak dihiraukan oleh Changmin, tampaknya ia harus mengalah dengan makanan-makanan itu. Cinta memang pahit.

Setelah sekian lama menghilang akhirnya pasangan Heechul dan Hangeng masuk kedalam rumah dan ikut bergabung dengan yang lain dimeja makan besar keluarga Jung. Mereka tampak heran karena Kibum dan Junsu tidak berada disana, setelah dijelaskan Jaejoong baru Heechul mengerti jika Kibum harus pulang segera karena ummanya sakit. Namun mereka tak dapat menghindari tatapan aneh dan menyelidik keempat pasang mata disana yang menatap heran keakraban mereka. terlebih lagi melihat Hangeng yang kerap menyuapi Heechul makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Han gege, sepertinya ada yang harus gege jelaskan kepadaku eoh?" Ujar Yunho penuh selidik. Ia sangat takjub melihat perubahan sifat si galak Heechul yang tiba-tiba memasang wajah malu-malunya. Sungguh seperti Singa yang berada didekat pawangnya.

_**Diwaktu yang bersamaan...**_

"Wonnie, Chunnie, gomawo...Jeongmal gomawo telah mengantar kami..." Kibum membungkukkan tubuhnya dihadapan Siwon dan Yoochun dihalaman rumah mereka sesaat sebelum kedua namja itu masuk kedalam mobil milik Yunho.

"Umm, Chunnie kau masuklah dulu, ada yang ingin kukatakan kepada Kibummie" Pinta Siwon kepada Yoochun yang ditanggapi Yoochun dengan tatapan herannya, namun ia tetap menuruti perintah sang ketua OSIS yang diseganinya itu.

"Ada apa Wonnie?" Tanya Kibum melihat Siwon yang terlihat sedikit tak nyaman dihadapannya.

"Umm, Kibummie...hehehe" Siwon malah tertawa cengengesan, membuat Kibum tak mengerti.

"Wonnie ah, waeyo?" Tanya Kibum semakin penasaran.

"Aniya, aku hanya ingin mengatakan, Kibummie...Yeoppo, cup.."

"Ahh W-wonnie..."

"Aku pulang Kibummie..."

Deru suara mesin mobil yang sudah menjauh dan menghilang dari hadapan Kibum tak juga membuat namja cantik berkulit indah itu beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia berdiri mematung, terpaku mencerna apa yang baru saja didapatnya, perlahan dirabanya bibir merah yang baru saja dikecup oleh namja yang diam-diam dipujanya itu. Basah, bahkan bekas saliva Siwon tadi masih menempel dibibirnya. Tak ada yang dapat dilakukan Kibum selain hanya tersenyum, melupakan sejenak kekhawatirannya akan kesehatan sang umma.

.

.

.

"Lepas! Aku bilang lepas! Dasar kalian yeoja reseh!"

**Plakk!**

"Aww! hiks...Chullie hyung...Juseyo...hiks..hiks..."

"Dasar cengeng! Hapus airmata palsumu itu! Uke pabo!"

Tiga orang Yeoja berbadan berisi tampak sedang membully seorang namja cantik yang tubuh setengah dari tubuh mereka karena kurusnya. Tiffany, Yuri dan si ketua Geng mereka Ahra, lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kalinya mereka dengan tanpa perasaan menyeret Kim Jaejoong yang terlihat tak berdaya meronta-ronta didalam cengkraman dua Yeoja berbadan berisi, Tiffany dan Yuri.

Pipi mulus Jaejoong tampak memerah oleh tamparan yang baru saja dilayangkan Ahra tanpa belas kasihan. Amarah yeoja bengis itu tampak semakin meledak saat pagi tadi Jaessica mengatakan jika Yunho kemarin sempat berduaan dengan Jaejoong dirumahnya saat mengerjakan tugas kelompok.

"Kau tahu akibatnya jika mendekati yunhoku kan?" Tanya Ahra mengerikan.

"Siapa yang mendekatinya? Jongie tidak pernah mendekatinya, Yunho yang..."

**Plakk!**

"Aww! Hiks...hiks...Chullie hyung, hiks..."

"Berhenti mengatakan jika Yunho yang mendekatimu! Kau terlalu jalang hingga dia terjerat olehmu! Dasar uke murahan!"

"BERHENTI MENGHINAKU! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MERAYUNYA, DAN AKU TIDAK JALANG, KAU YANG JALANG! MANA ADA YEOJA MENGEJAR NAMJA SEPERTI ITU!"

**Plakk! Plakk! Plakk!**

"Arrgghh..."

Tiga kali tamparan keras mendarat diwajah cantik Jaejoong, membuat sicantik mengerang keras, airmata terus mengalir dipipinya. Entah sampai kapan Ahra akan terus menyiksanya seperti ini, bukan hanya siksaan fisik, siksaan batinpun kerap diberikan wanita bengis psyko tersebut. Seperti saat ini, sebuag kotak kardus tertutup rapat berada tak jauh dari mereka. Jaejoong menebak didalam kotak itu pasti terdapat makhluk hidup yang akan dijadikan Ahra siksaannya. Masih teringat jelas saat ia pingsan ketika merelka menumpahkan ribuan kecoa kedalam baju seragam yang dipakainya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus segera memberikan hadiah ini kepadamu, jalang..." Dengan tersenyum manis Ahra meraih kotak kardus itu dan perlahan membukanya dihadapan Jaejoong yang masih dicengkram kuat oleh Tiffany dan Yuri disisi kanan dan kirinya. Suasana didalam gudang sekolah yang luas itu tampak sepi, tak ada seorangpun yang melewatinya, apalagi masuk kesana.

Setelah kotak kardus itu keluar, muncullah seekor makhluk yang membuat mata indah Jaejoong melotot parah, melotot karena melihat keadaan makhluk tersebut yang menurutnya sangatlah tragis.

"Meeooongggg"

Makhluk yang ternyata kucing berwarna abu-abu itu meloncat tidak sabaran dan langsung berlari kearah Jaejoong, mengelus-eluskan badannya kekaki jenjang yang memakai celana panjang seragam sekolah.

"K-kau jahanam! Wanita iblis! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepadanya, hiks...hiks..." Jaejoong terisak hebat demi melihat keadaan makhluk abu-abu tersebut.

Bayangkan saja, bulu abu-abu licin dan mengkilat milik kucing itu kini menjadi berantakan. Tampak bekas cukuran disana-sini, membuat kucing tersebut terlihat sangat dekil, Jauh dari kata mahal, yang selama ini melekat pada kucing jenis ini. Dan yang membuat hati Jaejoong miris, dibagian kepalanya, kucing itu seperti habis keluar dari salon murahan yang menyulap bagian kepala sikucing malang itu menjadi perpaduan antara Taeyang dan GD Bigbang, bisa dibayangkan bagaimana rupa kucing tersebut dengan bulu kepalanya yang cepak pinggir ala Taeyang dan panjang poni ala Gd. -_-"

"Hueeee...hiks...hiks...kau kejam Ahra noona, hiks...hueee" Tangis Jajejoong membahana diseluruh ruangan itu.

"Rasakan! Itulah akibat terlalu centil dengan calon suamiku!" Bentak Ahra puas.

" hueee...hiks...hiks...Heebummie, malang sekali nasibmu, hueeee..." Tangis Jaejoong kembali.

"Heebum? siapa Heebum?" Tanya ketiga wanita iblis itu bersamaan saat Jaejoong menyebutkan satu nama.

"Itu...Heebum" Dengan lemah Jaejoong menunjuk kucing malang yang nasibnya sangat naas itu.

"Mwo? bukankah kucingmu Jiji?" Ujar Ahra heran.

"Ne, hiks...hiks...tapi ini Heebum Ahra noona yang terhormat" Ujar jaejoong berusaha meredakan tangisnya menatap polos wajah Ahra yang bengis mendadak memutih pias, pucat pasi.

"M-memangnya Heebum ini k-kucing siapa hah? k-kau mempunyai dua kucing ya?" Kembali heran Ahra yang mulai merasakan seluruh bulu kuduknya merinding saat Jaejoong mengatakan jika kucing itu bukan kucingnya, Jiji.

"Ini Heebum Ahra noona, dari namanya saja noona pasti bisa menebak kucing ini milik siapa..." Jawab Jaejoong polos. Mata beningnya sembab oleh airmata.

"Heebum...Hee...Hee...OH NO! CEPAT SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN MASING-MASING!"

Kembali, dewi fortuna sepertinya belum berpihak kepada Ahra dan teman-temannya, setelah menyadari nama kucing tersebut, ketiga wanita titisan iblis itu berlari pontang-panting meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terbengong-bengong dan Heebum yang masih setia mengelus-eluskan tubuhnya yang pitak sana-sini dikaki Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasakan tengkuknya yang merinding saat membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Chullie hyungnya saat mengetahui keadaan kucing yang paling disayangnya didunia dan akhirat tersebut telah dianiaya sedemikian rupa oleh Ahra.

Dan Jaejoongpun kembali bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan pembalasan yang akan diberikan Heechul kepada ketiga wanita tadi.

.

.

.

**Tebece**

**Review ya sayang...^^**

**Twitt : peya_ok**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T - M (Rating untuk seterusnya saya naikkan :s)

Genre : Romance, Humor

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

.

Anneyong...

Bogoshippo saengideul semuanya...sebelumnya saya mengucapkan minal aidin walfaidzin mohon maaf lahir batin dulu karena suasana masih lebaran. Seperti biasa saya ratu rempong mohon maaf juga atas terlambatnya update ff ini, bayangin saya aja sampe harus baca lagi chap sebelumnya karena udh lupa ceritanya, -_-"

Semoga adek-adek readers semua masih pada inget sama ff bangkotan ini dan masih berkenan utk meninggalkan reviewnya. Dan kepada new readers saya ucapkan selamat datang dan selamat membaca, jangan lupa bagi-bagi review buat hadiah lebaran saya. Dan bagi yang mau membashing boleh saja, tapi pake bahasa korea aja eoh? :p

Mengenai Typo saya mohon maaf karena ff ini ga ada istilah edit, so ngeditnya setelah ada yang memberitahukan typonya, otte?

No Curcol anymore,

Yorobeun, saranghaeyo...

Dozo...

.

.

**_Summary_**

_Dong Bang Suju High School adalah sekolah bertaraf international milik konglomerat Terkaya di Korea Jung Ilwo, hanya keluarga yang berada saja yang mampu menyekolahkan anaknya disana, tak heran jika hanya segelintir murid sekolah itu yang berotak cerdas, karena mereka hanya mengutamakan penampilan dan kekayaan. Tak heran jika murid - murid tersebut banyak yang membentuk kelompok / gank berdasarkan kerabat, hubungan keluarga, hubungan bisnis orang tua, maupun persahabatan mereka sendiri._

_Di Dong Bang Suju School ada tiga Gank yang sangat disegani oleh seluruh murid disana, karena ketiga Gank tersebut berisikan kelompok murid yang paling disegani disekolah tersebut. Ketua masing - masing gank tersebut merupakan murid yang sangat disegani disekolah itu. Siapa sajakah ketua dan anggota gank tersebut?_

.

_**End Previous Chap**_

_"Mwo? bukankah kucingmu Jiji?" Ujar Ahra heran._

_"Ne, hiks...hiks...tapi ini Heebum Ahra noona yang terhormat" Ujar jaejoong berusaha meredakan tangisnya menatap polos wajah Ahra yang bengis mendadak memutih pias, pucat pasi._

_"M-memangnya Heebum ini k-kucing siapa hah? k-kau mempunyai dua kucing ya?" Kembali heran Ahra yang mulai merasakan seluruh bulu kuduknya merinding saat Jaejoong mengatakan jika kucing itu bukan kucingnya, Jiji._

_"Ini Heebum Ahra noona, dari namanya saja noona pasti bisa menebak kucing ini milik siapa..." Jawab Jaejoong polos. Mata beningnya sembab oleh airmata._

_"Heebum...Hee...Hee...OH NO! CEPAT SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN MASING-MASING!"_

_Kembali, dewi fortuna sepertinya belum berpihak kepada Ahra dan teman-temannya, setelah menyadari nama kucing tersebut, ketiga wanita titisan iblis itu berlari pontang-panting meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terbengong-bengong dan Heebum yang masih setia mengelus-eluskan tubuhnya yang pitak sana-sini dikaki Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasakan tengkuknya yang merinding saat membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Chullie hyungnya saat mengetahui keadaan kucing yang paling disayangnya didunia dan akhirat tersebut telah dianiaya sedemikian rupa oleh Ahra._

_Dan Jaejoongpun kembali bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan pembalasan yang akan diberikan Heechul kepada ketiga wanita tadi._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**DONG BANG SUJU HIGH SCHOOL**

.

.

.

.

"BAJINGAN MEREKA SEMUA!"

"C-Chullie h-hyung, hiks...mianhe, maafkan Joongie yang tidak bisa menjaga Heebum, hiks..."

Mata belo namja cantik yang tengah menahan amarahnya itu terlihat berkilat layaknya mata iblis. Namun seketika sorot menakutkan tersebut mendadak berubah menjadi tatapan sendu saat menatap makhluk berbulu pitak berwarna abu-abu didalam dekapannya yang tengah tertidur dengan damainya. Diusapnya dengan kasih sayang kepala makhluk yang ternyata kucing kesayangannya itu. Heebum kucing kesayangannya telah menjelma menjadi perpaduan Taeyang dan GD dari Boyband favoritnya oleh tangan kotor wanita sadis bernama Ahra.

"Hiks, Heebummie...tenang saja umma akan membalaskan dendammu kepada wanita kotor tersebut" Janji Heechul yang sudah menganggap kucing itu anaknya sendiri, anaknya bersama Hangeng tepatnya. #plak!#abaikan yang ini.

"Chullie hyung, uljima...hiks..." Jaejoong yang melihat airmata Heechul menjadi terbawa emosi juga demi melihat makhluk tak berdosa yang sekarang tengah tertidur dengan damainya didekapan hangat ummanya.

"Dan kau Kim Jaejoong! walau bagaimana-pun kau itu seorang namja...meski wajahmu lebih cantik dari seorang yeoja-pun kau tetap seorang namja, beranilah untuk melawan siapa saja yang menjahatimu, jangan biarkan harga dirimu terinjak-injak dengan mudahnya, lagian tidak selamanya aku dapat selalu melindungimu adakalanya kau harus menghadapi mereka seorang diri...ingatlah itu!" seloroh Heechul menasehati dongsaeng cantiknya.

"N-Ne Chullie hyung, J-Joongie mengerti..."

"Kajja kita pulang saja Joongie, hari sudah sore, aku harus memikirkan cara bagaimana membalaskan dendamku ini"

"Ne kajja hyung"

"Kau gendong Heebummie, aku akan menyetir"

"Arraso hyung"

Kedua saudara itupun perlahan meninggalkan sekolah mereka setelah puas menumpahkan perasaan sedihnya. Jaejoong yang sudah merasa aman saat Ahra dan genk resehnya berlari pontang-panting saat mengetahui siapa pemilik kucing tak berdosa yang telah menjadi korban salon gratisnya itu langsung menghubungi hyung cantiknya lewat ponsel. Untung saja Heechul masih berada disekolah mereka mengingat bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi satu jam yang lalu. Ia pikir Jaejoong telah pulang bersama Changmin, Kyu dan Junsu, sahabatnya.

Betapa hancur hati Heechul saat mendapati Heebum sang buah hati dalam keadaan mengenaskan dengan potongan bulu kepalanya model Taeyang dan GD wanna be. Tangisan pilunya pun tak dapat dihindarinya lagi. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya saja sepanjang perjalanan mereka pulang dengan memangku Heebum yang malang.

.

.

"Yeoppo, sudahlah tidak usah menghindar kami sudah tahu kalau kau adalah host yang paling hot di Cassie Bar eoh? belagak pura-pura tak mengerti, cih..."

"Lepaskan aku, kalian bangsat! aahhhh..."

"Hahahaha, tidak sebelum kau melayani kami semua!"

"Enak saja, tidak ada yang gratis didunia ini, sudah kuduga kalian tak akan sanggup membayarku hingga memaksaku seperti ini, dasar namja-namja miskin!"

**PLAKKK!**

"Argghhh"

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi sesosok cantik yang tengah dikelilingi oleh tiga orang namja mabuk yang sepertinya hendak bermaksud tidak baik kepadanya dikegelapan salah satu sudut kota Seoul tengah malam itu. Salah satu dari ketiga namja yang mengepungnya itu mencengkeram erat tubuh kecilnya dari belakang hingga dengan leluasa bibirnya menggerayangi tengkuk dan bahu korbannya.

Tubuh mungil itu memberontak dan mengerang keras saat tamparan keras bersarang dipipi mulusnya. Namun usahanya sia-sia belaka karena tenaganya tidak lebih besar dari ketiga namja mabuk tersebut.

"Kau cantik namun mulutmu itu tak sesuai dengan wajah cantikmu, untuk apa kami membayar pelacur sepertimu kalau bisa menikmati secara gratis, hahaha..."

"Cuhh!"

"Yah! kurang ajar kau berani meludahiku eoh? ternyata kau memang ingin diperlakukan secara kasar!"

**Srettt sreettt sretttt~**

Suara robekan kasar yang berasal dari tubuh mungil itu saat namja yang barusan wajahnya diludahinya mengoyak paksa kemeja tipisnya menggunakan sebilah pisau tajam. Namja yang posisinya berada didepan tubuh korbannya itu mendadak beringas saat menyadari air liur sicantik telah bersarang diwajahnya hingga dengan gelap mata ia mengayunkan pisau tajamnya dan mengoyak kain pembungkus tubuh yang yang sudah topless didepannya sekarang membuat ia tak henti-hentinya menelan ludah begitupun juga dengan kedua namja yang lainnya saat melihat tubuh mulus yang sudah tak berdaya itu.

"Rebahkan tubuhnya sekarang juga, aku sudah tidak tahan akan merobek-robek lubangnya, telanjangi dia, ppali!" Perintah namja yang sudah merobek paksa kemeja si cantik tadi kepada dua orang temannya yang sudah mencengkeram tubuh kecil itu bersamaan.

"Lepassss! aahhh, kurang ajar, hiks...jebbal, lepaskan aku, hiks..."

"Hahaha, ternyata bibirmu bisa menangis juga setelah mengejek dan meludahi wajahku, teruslah memohon cantik, kau akan tambah menggairahkan jika memohon seperti itu, hmmm...kau tahu sudah lama ku mengincarmu, tapi kau terlalu sombong, hanya mau melayani namja tampan dan berdompet tebal saja hingga aku terpaksa memilikimu dengan cara seperti ini" Seringai sinis dari namja mabuk itu saat mendengar nada permohonan yang keluar dari korbannya yang sudah tidak berdaya dengan airmata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Hiks, jebbal...lepaskan aku, ahhhh...mmpphhh" Mohon sicantik kembali yang dibalas dengan tindakan kasar dari bibir namja mabuk dihadapannya yang menyerang bibirnya dengan ganas. Tubuh mungil yang terkunci tak berdaya itu hanya dapat menerima perlakuan tak senonoh atas dirinya saat salah satu dari ketiga namja mabuk itu melumat kasar bibirnya dan menggerayangi tubuhnya yang sudah topless.

"Mendesahlah cantik, hmmphh...mmhhh" Racau bibir namja mabuk itu sembari mendorong tubuh mungil yang sudah tidak berdaya hingga tersudut didinding gedung tinggi tersebut. Sementara dua namja yang lain tak tinggal diam ikut menggerayangi tubuh mulus korban mereka yang hanya dapat terisak meminta tolong berharap jika ada seseorang yang melintas dan melihat keadaannya yang tengah dilecehkan.

"HEY APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN KEPADA NAMJA ITU! LEPASKAN DIA!"

Sepertinya harapan sicantik yang ternyata adalah seorang namja itu benar-benar terkabul saat sayup-sayup didengarnya teriakan seseorang ditelinganya. Tubuh mungil itu sudah tidak kuasa menahan bobot tubuhnya dan merosot dengan sendirinya saat ketiga namja biadab itu hampir membuka lembaran terakhir kain penutup tubuhnya namun kegiatan mereka terhenti oleh teriakan keras seseorang disusul ambruknya tubuh namja cantik itu.

Andai saja tubuh putih mulus itu tidak dalam keadaan topless pastilah namja yang berteriak barusan akan menyangkanya seorang yeoja karena wajah cantik dan tubuh kurusnya. Sedangkan ketiga namja mabuk yang merasa kegiatannya terganggu telah mendekati sipemilik suara yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dan bersiap-siap mengeroyok pemuda tersebut.

"Kau berani mengganggu acara kami saja, terimalah ini!" Seru salah satu namja mabuk itu seraya melayangkan bogemnya kerahang pemuda yang sepertinya masih usia sekolahan itu terlihat dari wajahnya yang imut.

**Duaaggh!**

**Buughh!**

**Duugghh!**

"Ahhh, aaww lepaskan tanganku, aahhh"

"Tidak sebelum kau memerintahkan kedua temanmu untuk segera pergi, akan kupatahkan tangan tak bergunamu ini!"

Lengkingan kesakitan yang ternyata berasal dari bibir si mabuk saat dengan mudahnya tubuhnya dikuasai oleh pemuda yang umurnya bahkan masih remaja seusia dengan korbannya tadi. Jerit kesakitan itu terdengar saat salah satu lengannya terkunci dibelakang punggungnya hingga seluruh tubuhnya ikut terkunci tak berdaya. Pisau yang tadinya berada digenggamannya pun sudah berada ditangan namja tak dikenal tersebut. Sementara kedua temannya yang lain merasa terkesiap melihat kelihaian namja yang dengan mudah menumbangkan teman mereka itu.

"B-Baik-lahh, aarrghh...kalian berdua pergilah!"

Sontak kedua namja mabuk yang lain menuruti perintah temannya dan langsung ambil langkah seribu angkat kaki dari tempat itu meninggalkan teman mereka yang masih tak berdaya ditangan namja imut yang ternyata memiliki keahlian bela diri yang sempurna.

"Sekarang kau akan kulepaskan, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak mengganggu namja itu lagi!"

"B-baiklah a-aku berjanji"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne"

"Arraso sekarang enyahlah dari hadapanku sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan mematahkan lehermu!"

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi namja mabuk berwajah seram itu langsung ambil langkah seribu menyusul kedua temannya sementara namja imut sang malaikat penolong mengayunkan langkahnya menuju tubuh hampir polos yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dipelataran gedung tinggi itu. Saat tubuhnya telah berada berjongkok dihadapan tubuh yang hanya ditutupi celana boxer biru muda itu seketika wajah imutnya mendadak berubah kaget luar biasa ketika mengetahui siapa yang telah diselamatkannya barusan.

"Taemin..."

.

.

"Eungghh, eodiseoyo..?"

"Di Apartemenku, tenang saja kau aman...mereka berjanji tak akan mengganggumu lagi"

"K-Kau?"

"Aku Choi Minho, kita satu sekolah dan kelas kita bersebelahan"

"Kau mengenalku?"

"Ne, tentu saja... wajahmu cantikmu yg mirip cinderella iblis itu, tentu saja aku mengenalmu Taemin ah"

Sosok mungil yang terbaring diatas sebuah ranjang apartemen itu perlahan siuman dari pingsannya. Tentu saja ia merasa keheranan saat terbangun mendapati keadaannya yang terbaring dikamar asing bukan miliknya. Tubuhnya pun kini telah memakai piyama motif kodok? berwarna hijau muda.

Taemin, pelajar Dong Bang SuJu high school yang berada dikelas 10 D satu kelas dengan Kim Junsu diketahui adalah siswa yang berotak cerdas dan sangat pemalu. Wajah cantiknya membuat namja berstatus uke ini dianggap sebagai saingan Jaejoong, wajahnya lebih mirip Heechul namun sedikit lebih cantik dari cinderella jutek itu.

"Hyung, ponsel hyung...sepertinya cinderella yang menghubungi hyung" Tiba-tiba muncul seorang namja manis kedalam kamar tempat Minho dan Taemin berada, dia adalah Kyuhyun adik kandung Minho menyerahkan sebuah ponsel yang tidak berhenti berbunyi ditangannya kepada Minho. Setelah Minho menerima ponsel dan keluar kamar untuk menerima panggilan yang ternyata dari Heechul Kyu langsung memposisikan dirinya duduk dipinggir ranjang tempat Taemin berada.

Taemin sedikit tidak enak saat Kyuhyun menatapnya penuh selidik. Namja cantik itu hanya dapat menunduk dan membisu saat mata tajam penggila game dan berstatus uke itu menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuhnya.

"Aku heran, apa yang dilakukan seorang pelajar kelas 10 ditengah malam hingga hampir diperkosa oleh serombongan namja mabuk. Kutebak umurmu saja pasti belum 15 belas tahun" Akhirnya kalimat penuh selidik itu keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun juga membuat Taemin tambah menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tak ingin apa yang biasa dilakukannya setiap malam ketahuan oleh pihak sekolah, fatal akibatnya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Taemin sedikitpun, hingga Kyu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Taemin ah, setahuku kau adalah siswa yang cukup pandai dikelas, pikirkanlah baik-baik masa depanmu, pekerjaanmu itu tak layak untuk anak seumurmu, jika perlu bantuan hyung-ku, ia akan dengan senang hati membantumu karena setahuku hyungku itu sudah lama diam-diam menyukaimu...bekerja di Bar dan melayani para namja hidung belang akan merusak tubuh dan pikiranmu. Sayang otak cerdasmu..."

"A-Aku...hiks, terpaksa melakukannya...karena..." Taemin yang tak menyangka Kyuhyun mengetahui semua mengenai dirinya dan pekerjaan malamnya tak dapat menahan tangisannya.

"Karena harus membiayai sekolah kan? itu alasan yang umum dipakai pelajar yang menjual dirinya sepertimu" potong Kyu sarkastik membuat Taemin terdiam seketika.

"Entah aku tak tahu sudah berapa banyak namja yang sudah mencicipi tubuhmu, tapi kumohon berhentilah, aku tak ingin hyungku menyukai, ah ani mencintai namja yang menjual dirinya sepertimu. Minho hyung memang bodoh, dia sudah tahu pekerjaanmu seperti itu namun masih saja ia menyukaimu. Kau tahu saat pertama kali ia mengetahui kau menjual diri? ia hampir bunuh diri kalau saja aku tidak mencegahnya"

Kembali perkataan tajam seorang evil Kyu membuat Taemin semakin tersudut dan tersinggung. Namun bagaimana hendak menyangkalnya jika semua perkataan Kyu itu semua benar adanya. Dan lagi-lagi Taemin hanya dapat tertunduk pasrah, selain itu ia juga tak menyangka jika Minho namja yang selama ini tak pernah diperhatikannya diam-diam menyukainya sejak lama.

"Ah, sepertinya aku sudah banyak omong...arraso aku pergi dulu, lupakan saja kata-kataku tadi anggap saja angin lalu dan anggap saja aku tak pernah mengatakannya" dengan cueknya Kyuhyun berlalu dari hadapan Taemin yang masih tersedu karena ucapannya barusan. Sebelum berlalu Kyu sempat menepuk pundak Taemin pelan. Taeminpun sadar maksud Kyu tidaklah jahat, Kyu hanya ingin hyungnya mencintai orang yang tepat.

Bertepatan Kyu keluar, Minhopun masuk kembali kekamar yang cukup luas itu, masih dengan ponsel ditelinganya kedengarannya ia akan segera mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya, sedikit heran saat ia melihat Taemin yang menundukkan wajahnya dengan bahunya yang bergetar tanda ia tengah menangis. Cepat-cepat diakhiri percakapannya dan segera duduk disamping Taemin.

"Waeyo Taemin ah? mengapa menangis? apa Kyu telah mengatakan sesuatu yang kasar? aissh anak itu..." Minho mengusap wajahnya kasar saat menyadari jika adik evilnya baru saja beranjak dari kamar tersebut.

"A-aniya hyung, hiks..." dusta Taemin masih terisak.

"Kau tidak dapat berbohong Taemin ah, adikku itu mempunyai sifat evil dan biasa berkata seenaknya"

"Hiks, tapi s-semua perkataannya benar hyung, hiks..." jawab Taemin terbata.

"Jadi benar? akan kuhajar anak itu!" Minho seketika menjadi emosi dan hendak mengejar kemana adiknya pergi, namun...

"Minho hyung chakkaman!" dengan sigap Taemin menarik pergelangan tangan Minho sehingga membuat namja berwajah imut itu kembali terduduk disampingnya. Namun tiba-tiba Taemin melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah diduganya, dengan kedua tangannya Taemin menekan tengkuk Minho mengarahkan bibirnya ke bibir namja imut yang sudah lama menyukainya itu.

Minho yang sama sekali tak menyangka Taemin akan menciumnya seperti ini merasa terkesiap dan heran, namun lama kelamaan ia terhanyut akan permainan bibir dan lidah Taemin yang diakuinya sangat ahli dalam berciuman.

"Mmmhhh..." Taemin tak dapat menahan desahannya. Tak memerlukan waktu yang lama bagi Minho untuk mendominasi permainan lidah mereka, disesapnya bibir bawah dan atas Taemin bergantian hingga terdengar desahan seksi dari bibir namja cantik yang diam-diam sudah mencuri hatinya itu.

Sepuluh menit ciumanan panas itu terhenti oleh nafas kedua namja tersebut yang terengah-engah akibat berkurangnya pasokan oksigen didalam paru-paru mereka. Dan Minho menatap lekat Taemin yang kini sudah berhenti menangis berganti dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya atas rasa malunya akibat perbuatannya barusan yang main serang bibir Minho seenaknya saja.

"Maafkan atas perkataan dongsaengku, dia memang suka berkata seenaknya jika ia peduli dengan seseorang" ujar Minho membuka pembicaraan, kedua tangannya meremas erat bahu Taemin yang sudah berhadapan dengannya, masih diatas ranjangnya.

Mendengar perkataan Minho barusan mendadak wajah Taemin berubah menjadi sendu, "Gwaenchana hyung, semua perkataannya benar, aku ini memang bitch yang menjual diri...tapi aku tak tahu harus bekerja apa agar dapat mencukupi biaya sekolahku, hiks...aku tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi" kembali isakan tangis terdengar dari bibir sicantik Taemin.

"Biar aku yang membantu membayar biaya sekolahmu Taemin ah" ucap Minho tulus.

"K-Kau? ahh, aku tak mau memanfaatkan orang kaya sepeti kalian yang hanya mengandalkan uang dari orang tua kalian" tolak Taemin tegas.

"Kau pikir kami orang kaya dan dibiayai orang tua? kau keliru Taemin ah, kami berdua membiayai sekolah kami sendiri" jawab Minho tegas membuat Taemin sedikit tak percaya.

"Aku tak percaya, ehm...ah aku baru ingat, hyung sendiri apa yang hyung lakukan ditengah malam tadi?" tanya Taemin penuh selidik.

"Aku melakukan pekerjaanku"

"Pekerjaan apa? ahh jangan-jangan hyung memiliki pekerjaan yang sama denganku, hehehe"

"Yah kau ini, mana ada namja yang mau denganku, aku kan tidak cantik sepertimu...kajja kalau kau mau melihat pekerjaanku, kubawa kau kesana"

"Yah hyung...!"

Taemin terpekik saat Minho tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangannya dan menyeretnya keluar kamar menuju bagian belakang apartemennya, membuka pintu belakang hingga menampakkan pemandangan yang membuat Taemin mengangakan bibirnya dan reflek memeluk Minho erat karena pemandangan disana membuat darahnya berdesir disekujur tubuhnya.

"HIYYAA kodokkk!"

Jerit kaget Taemin yang dalam keadaan memeluk Minho saat melihat puluhan bahkan ratusan binatang bermata belo berwarna hijau pekat itu yang bergerombol didalam bak penampungan. Melihat keadaan Taemin yang ketakutan membuat Minho tersenyum geli. Rata-rata semua temannya yang pernah melihat koleksinya ini akan bergidik ngeri, namun hanya Taemin yang bertingkah layaknya yeoja dengan memeluknya seperti ini membuat jantungnya berdebar apalagi barusan ia telah merasakan manis bibir sicantik saingan Kim Jaejoong disekolahnya itu.

"Gwaenchana Taemin ah, inilah yang membuat aku harus keluar malam setiap harinya, karena mencari kodok harus dimalam hari, hehehe"

"Hyung memelihara kodok ini untuk apa? hhiiii..." tanya Taemin penasaran dan masih memeluk Minho erat.

"Aku mendapatkan untung sangatlah besar jika kodok-kodok ini kujual, dan aku sudah mempunyai langganan tetap Taemin ah"

Mendengar penjelasan Minho Taemin hanya dapat manggut-manggut tanda mengerti, namun ia tak juga melepaskan lingkaran tangannya yang memeluk pinggang Minho erat membuat Minho namja imut itu senyum-senyum mesum.

"Ehem...kajja kita masuk kau belum sarapan kan? aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu" Minho mendehem untuk mengusir kecanggungan diantara mereka yang berdampak lepasnya pelukan erat Taemin ditubuhnya, dan membuat suasana bertambah canggung.

"Omo! sudah jam berapa ini hyung? bukankah kita harus sekolah? aigoo perlengkapan sekolahku ada dirumahku, ottokhe hyung?" racau Taemin tiba-tiba saat menyadari hari yang sudah beranjak siang sedangkan mereka harus pergi kesekolah.

"Taemin ah..."

"Hyung bisa kau pinjamkan ponselmu? ponselku mati, aku harus menelepon Junsu teman sekelasku biar si bebek lumba-lumba itu mengisi absenku, aigoo..." Panik Taemin tak mengindahkan panggilan Minho.

"Taemin ah..."

"Hyung jebbal...mana ponselmu? aku harus menelepon Junsu sekarang juga"

"Taemin ah..."

"Hyu...aahhh, mmhhh, hmphhh"

Taemin tak kuasa meneruskan kalimatnya saat bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba terbungkam oleh bibir Minho yang menyerangnya tanpa ampun. Ruang tengah tempat Minho menyiapkan sarapannya yang berupa sandwich dan susu segar yang sama sekali belum sempat masuk kepencernaannya, malahan bibirnya telah duluan menjadi santapan namja imut yang semakin ganas menghisap kedua belah benda kenyal miliknya itu.

"Eummhh aahh, h-hyungg...aahhh" Desahan erotis Taemin saat kedua kalinya mereka berciuman didalam apartemen itu.

"Taemin ah, kau tahu sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu, tapi aku tak menyangka kau yang sangat pemalu disekolah ternyata, kau...ahhh, eumhh...liar" Ujar Minho disela-sela tautan lidahnya dengan lidah namja cantik pujaannya.

"H-Hyung ahh, hentikanhh...eummhh, ki-thaa harushh sekholahhh, mmhhh..." jawab Taemin disela desahan seksinya membuat Minho serasa tersengat ribuan voltase listrik ditubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Sekolah kita tutup Taemin ah..."

"Mwo? waeyo hyung?" heran Taemin tak mengerti dengan jawaban Minho barusan.

"Tentu saja sekolah kita tutup, karena hari ini hari minggu Taemin ah...hahaha...eummhh...mmhhh"

**Brakkk!**

"Yah Hyung!"

"Mulai saat ini kau hanya boleh melayaniku, tak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku!"

**Sreettt~**

"Ahhhh hyungg...mmhhh...aahhh"

Tampaknya hari minggu ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang bagi Taemin dan Minho. Diawal perjumpaannya mereka telah berani melakukan kegiatan yang seharusnya belum pantas mereka lakukan. Sarapan dimeja dibiarkan saja menganggur tak tersentuh sedikitpun karena kedua namja itu telah sibuk bergumul diatas sofa ruang tengah apartemen itu.

Beruntung Kyuhyun telah keluar sejak tadi. Andai evil itu masih berada disana pastilah Taemin ataupun Minho tak akan berkesempatan melakukan hal itu. Namun saat ini keadaan sangat mendukung, entah sejak kapan kedua tubuh mereka telah polos dengan posisi Taemin yang berada diatas tubuh polos Minho. Terlihat Taemin memang sangat lihai dan terlatih melakukan tugas seorang uke. Jangan lupakan jika ia masih berusia dibawah umur, belum genap 15 tahun, namun pengalaman yang mengharuskannya bekerja menjadi pemuas nafsu disebuah Bar merubahnya menjadi sosok yang liar dimalam hari.

.

.

.

.

"Krrookk...krokkk...krookkk"

"Huaaaa, ampun cinderella...hiks, enyahkan binatang menjijikkan itu hueee"

"Rasakan, itu belum seberapa dibanding penderitaan Heebummie-ku yang tersiksa lahir dan batinnya akibat siksaan dari wanita iblis sepertimu, akan kutambah lagi kodoknya, hahahaha"

"Andwae! Juseyo cinderella yeoppo aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu kucingmu lagi, hiks..."

Permohonan mengiba dari ketiga yeoja yang masing-masing telah terikat pada sebuah kursi, sedangkan dipangkuan mereka terdapat binatang menjijikkan berwarna hijau bermata belo hampair sama persis dengan mata sang cinderella yang membuat binatang-binatang itu berserakan dipangkuan ketiga yeoja tersebut dengan suara khas mereka yang terdengar tiada hentinya. Apakah siksaan tersebut cukup sampai disitu saja? aniya tentunya, dengan dendamnya yang begitu besar karena ketiga yeoja iblis tersebut telah menyiksa kucing kesayangannya sekaligus membully dan menganiaya Jaejoong adik tercintanya.

Serta-merta namja cantik bermata besar itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantong celana seragamnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya line ponselnya-pun tersambung.

"Yoboseyo Minho ya, cepatlah kemari ke gudang belakang...bawa barang yang kupesan kemarin, kutunggu dalam 5 menit, ppaliwa"

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya Heechul buru-buru menutup sambungan teleponnya dan bergerak mendekati salah satu yeoja yang berwajah paling bengis diantara ketiganya. Lalu dengan aura evilnya ia berjalan mengitari bangku yeoja yang ternyata adalah adalah Ahra.

"Ahra ya, aku tak mengerti mengapa kau selalu mencari gara-gara denganku dan selalu membully dongsaengku. Jika karena namja bermarga Jung itu alasanmu, kusarankan agar kau belajar mendapatkan namja dengan cara yang sehat, jangan selalu berusaha untuk menyingkirkan orang yang disukai oleh si Jung itu. Toh adikku belum tentu juga menyukai namja Jung itu"

Ahra yang merupakan sasaran ucapan ketus Heechul hanya dapat memasang tampang dinginnya. tak sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sepertinya yeoja itu menyimpan dendam yang begitu dalam kepada Kim bersaudara tersebut.

Tak lama pintu gudang yang terletak dibelakang bangunan sekolah itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Minho namja imut yang ternyata tengah menjalin bisnis dengan Heechul membawa sebuah kotak besar lalu diletakannya kotak itu didekat kaki Heechul tepat dihadapan Ahra yang terikat dikursi.

"Chullie ya, ini pesananmu sesuai dengan yang kau harapkan" ujar Minho setelah selesai meletakkan kotak yang lumayan besar itu.

"Gomawo Minho ya, akan kubayar biaya sewa mereka setelah selesai nanti"

"Arraso, selamat bersenang-senang cinderella yeoppo" Bisik Minho ditelinga Heechul saat akan berlalu dari tempat itu. Ia sebenarnya kasihan melihat keadaan ketiga yeoja yang masing-masing terikat tak berdaya disebuah kursi didalam gudang sekolah mereka.

Sepeninggal Minho Heechul kembali mengeluarkan seringai iblisnya kearah tiga yeoja iblis tersebut, kemudian ditatapnya nanar kotak besar yang dibawa Minho barusan, seringai setan kembali tercetak dibibir seksinya. Tanpa diduga ia kemudian berjalan kearah Tiffany dan Yuri lalu melepaskan ikatan tali pada kedua yeoja yang sudah mengeluarkan airmata sedari tadi.

"Cepatlah menghilang dari tempat ini sebelum aku berubah pikiran! Dan apabila kalian memberitahukan hal ini kepada siapapun, kalian akan tahu sendiri akibatnya!"

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Tiffany dan Yuri-pun segera berlalu, keduanya-pun telah mengambil langkah seribu khawatir jika Heechul menarik kembali kata-katanya.

Dan saat ini tinggallah Ahra dan Cinderella yang siap mengeksekusinya kapan saja. Perlahan tangan Heechul membuka tutup dari kotak kardus berukuran besar dihadapannya, sedikit takut-takut karena ia sudah mengetahui isi dari kardus tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan binatang bertubuh hijau menjijikkan yang sebagian sudah diletakkannya disekitar tubuh yeoja-yeoja malang tadi, namun jumlah yang tadi hanya sedikit saja tidak sebanding dengan kodok-kodok yang berada didalam kardus besar itu.

**Byyuurrr~**

"Krokkk Krookkk Krookkk~

"Makan ini Ahra yang terhormat...hhiiiii"

Serta merta tanpa belas kasihan Heechul mengangkat kotak kardus besar itu tepat diatas kepala Ahra yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan dinginnya. Tak menunggu waktu lama isi kardus yang berupa ratusan kodok sawah yang merupakan binatang ternak Minho itu berhamburan diseluruh tubuh yeoja bengis itu.

Seakan mengerti kodok-kodok hijau itu menempati setiap bagian tubuh Ahra yang bisa dimasuki melalui celah baju seragamnya, ada yang masuk lewat celah dikerah belakang bajunya dan ada yang masuk lewat celah baju bagian depannya. Heechul yang merupakan dalangnya saja bergidik ngeri melihat ratusan binatang berkulit hijau itu dengan suara mereka yang ribut mulai memasuki setiap celah pakaian Ahra.

Ahra? Yeoja tahan banting itu hanya memejamkan matanya saja, tentu saja dengan segala upayanya menahan rasa geli dan jijik disekujur tubuhnya. Yeoja yang dilahirkan dengan sifat sadis itu tentu saja tak akan merendahkan dirinya dengan memohon kepada cinderella yang juga memiliki sifat iblis itu untuk melepaskannya. Ia memilih untuk menahan perasaannya dengan dendam yang semakin besar kepada Kim bersaudara khususnya Jaejoong, karena kelemahan Heechul ada pada Jaejoong, ia tak akan berdaya jika ia mengancam akan menyakiti Jaejoong.

'Mati kau kim Jaejoong, setelah ini tak akan kulepaskan kau namja cengeng, akan kubuat hyung setanmu menangisi-mu' dendam Ahra dalam hatinya dengan wajah yang mengeras ia berjanji akan membalas semua perbuatan Heechul ini.

"Chullie oppa! Jebbal jangan bertindak bodoh seperti ini...tinggalkanlah tempat ini, kau akan terkena sangsi sekolah jika ada yang mengetahui perbuatanmu ini, juseyo oppa..."

"Yoona yah, apa yang kau lakukan! kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan wanita iblis temanmu ini, dia tak pernah puas mengganggu uri Joongie dan kemarin dia sudah menyiksa bummie anak kesayanganku, aku ta..."

"Sshh Chullie oppa aku mengerti, tapi ini juga kau sudah terlalu kelewatan menyiksa Ahra, jebbal pergilah, Ahra biar aku yang mengurusnya pergilah sekarang...ppali"

Kim Yoona yang tiba-tiba saja muncul seakan menjadi dewi penyelamat bagi Ahra. Anggota genk reseh yang paling tidak reseh itu berusaha meredakan emosi Heechul yang notabene adalah sepupu dekatnya. Jika saja Tiffany dan Yuri tidak memohon-mohon kepadanya untuk menyelamatkan Ahra, mungkin Ahra sekarang sudah tidak sadarkan diri akibat terlalu jijik karena sekujur tubuhnya telah ditempeli dn dijilati binatang berlendir dan bersuara berisik itu.

"Baiklah, dan katakan kepada sahabat iblismu itu, aku tidak akan segan-segan melakukan apa saja untuk membalas setiap perbuatannya kepada dongsaengku...ingat itu!"

Akhirnya Heechulpun menyerah saat melihat tatapan 'puppy eyes' milik Yoona sepupunya yang sangat disesalkannya saat pertama kali yeoja itu memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan genk reseh.

Setelah Heechul berlalu dari tempat itu segera Yoona melepaskan ikatan tangan Ahra dan menyingkirkan kodok-kodok hijau yang betah bersembunyi dilekukan tubuh yeoja bengis itu. Sedangkan Ahra, yeoja tak tahu terima kasih itu hanya berlalu dari hadapan Yoona dengan tampang setannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata-pun meninggalkan Yoona yang hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Ahra sudah berjalan menjauh dari gudang melangkah santai tanpa ekspresi, sementara ditelinganya tertempel ponselnya, sepetinya yeoja itu hengah menghubungi seseorang. Yoona yang melihat itu mencoba mengurangi jarak yang terlampau jauh dari tempat Ahra berada dengan berlari kecil sehingga posisinya memungkinkan untuk menguping pembicaraan Ahra diponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo oppa, ada tugas yang akan kuberikan kepada oppadeul"

'...'

"kuharap oppadeul semua puas, semakin banyak yang menikmati tubuhnya akan semakin nikmat bukan? hehehe"

'...'

"Aku ingin secepatnya oppa, kalau bisa sore ini disekolah karena aku hapal jadwalnya dikelas drama hari ini, lakukan digudang belakang sekolah..aku yakin tidak akan ada yang melihat. Aku ingin oppa dan teman-teman oppa semua menikmati hole-nya, dia masih perawan sepertinya"

'...'

"Ne gomawo oppa"

Ahra-pun tersenyum puas saat mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya, sedangkan Yoona wajah cantiknya memutih pias, tentu saja ia mengetahui semua maksud dari perbincangan Ahra diponselnya barusan.

"Omona...Joongie" keluh Yoona frustasi mengingat sepupu cantiknya yang tidak berdosa itu.

.

.

.

"Jae hyung ottokhe? pulang bersama kami eoh?"

"Mmm...aniya Changmin ah, Heechul hyung berpesan agar Joongie tidak kemana-mana setelah ini, mmm..."

"Arraso, jadi aku pulang bersama Kyunnie saja eoh?"

"Ne, mmm..."

"Anneyong Jae hyung, cup..."

"YAH JUNG CHANGMIN!"

Teriakan berbarengan dari kedua bibir milik Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun saat dengan cueknya Changmin mengecup bibir merah Jaejoong sembari merebut permen lolypop yang berada dalam kulumannya dan memindahkan permen rasa pisang tersebut kebibir lebarnya.

Tentu saja dua teriakan protes tersebut mempunyai tujuan dan maksud yang berbeda, Kyuhyun protes karena merasa tak terima Changmin sang pujaan hati mengecup bibir Jaejoong seenaknya, sedangkan Jaejoong protes karena Changmin telah merebut lolypop terakhirnya pada hari itu karena semua kantin yang berada disekolah sudah tutup semua, mungkin mereka bertiga adalah siswa terakhir yang berada disekolah dihari yang menjelang sore tersebut.

Akhirnya dengan berkali-kali menjawab 'gwaenchana' kepada Changmin yang merasa tidak rela meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian didepan gerbang sekolahnya kedua makhluk evil itupun meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian. Andaikan Kyuhyun tidak merengek untuk segera pulang dan mau mampir ke toko buku, Changmin tak akan mau meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian dilingkungan sekolah yang sangat sepi itu.

'Chullie hyung selalu begini...hhhh' batin sicantik saat melihat jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan mulusnya dengan mengerucutkan bibir cherry-nya. Saat ini ia telah kembali masuk kedalam sekolahnya dan duduk dibangku taman dibawah sebuah pohon rindang tempat biasa saat ia menunggu jemputan cinderella.

'hhhh...coba tadi Joongie menerima ajakan Yunnie hyung dan Minnie, Chullie hyung pabbo! aissh mana Joongie lapar lagi' kembali batin Jaejoong kesal, sicantik itu tak berhenti menggerutu dalam hati tak menyadari jika terdapat tujuh pasang mata yang tengah mengawasinya dengan tatapan lapar dari balik dinding gedung sekolahnya.

"Anneyong yeoppo...hehehe"

"Yah, s-siapa kalian? kalian bukan siswa sekolah sini eoh?"

Dan benar saja, tanpa banyak menunggu tiga dari ketujuh namja yang jelas-jelas bukan siswa Dong bang suju school tiba-tiba sudah berada dihadapan Jaejoong dengan tatapan lapar mereka saat melihat mangsa mereka yang ternyata sangatlah cantik dengan kulit seputih susu dan bibir cherry menggodanya.

Jaejoong yang menyadari gelagat tidak baik dari ketiga namja yang sudah memposisikan diri mereka disekelilingnya segera mencari jalan untuk menghindari namja-namja berwajah menyeramkan itu, namun pergerakannya terhenti saat salah satu dari mereka mencekal pangkal lengannya dengan keras hingga ia meringis kesakitan.

"Arrghh, lepasskaannhh aaahh"

**Duaghh!**

"Aww! sialan k-kau menendang adik kecilku...uugghh, kejar dia ppali!"

Tanpa diduga Jaejoong yang entah mendapat keberanian darimana, sicantik itu menendang selangkangan namja yang mencekal lengannya tadi dan segera berlari menghindari ketiga namja tersebut. Namun naas Jaejoong yang tengah panik malah mengarahkan larinya kearah keempat namja lain yang bersembunyi dibalik dinding gedung sekolah, sehingga...

"Hmpphh...mmhhh, l-leeppasshh"

"Hahaha, hendak lari kemana yeoppo? mari bermain bersama kami saja, hahaha..."

"Kajja bawa ketempat yang dimaksud Ahra shi tadi"

Dengan sigap salah satu dari ketujuh namja tersebut telah berhasil menangkap tubuh kurus Jaejoong dan langsung membekap mulut sang top uke dengan telapak tangan lebarnya sedangkan namja yang selangkangan menjadi koraban tendangan Jaejoong memerintahkan teman-temannya untuk membawa Jaejoong yang tak berhenti meronta-ronta kegudang belakang sesuai perintah Ahra.

Mendengar nama Ahra sontak kedua doe eyes Jaejoong melebar, ia paham sekali jika yeoja iblis itu tak akan pernah melepaskannya sampai ia mendapatkan cinta Jung Yunho.

Dengan seluruh kekuatannya kembali Jaejoong berusaha memberontak, kali ini tangan lebar yang menutup mulutnya yang menjadi korbannya. Digigitnya telapak tangan itu sekuat tenaganya.

"AARRGGHH, HUAAA! DASAR BITCH! KAU BERANI MENGGIGITKU, ARRGGHH...!"

Jerit kesakitanpun tak dapat dihindari lagi hingga Jaejoong kembali terlepas dari kekangan tangan lebar itu. Jaejoong berusaha berlari menjauh dari tempat tersebut, namun...

**Sreetttt~**

"Ahhhh, andwae...!"

"Sepertinya tak ada kesempatan lagi untuk membawanya kegudang belakang, kajja kita gilir sicantik ini disini saja, ottokhe"

Ternyata dewi keberuntungan belum berpihak kepada Jaejoong kendati namja cantik itu berhasil menyakiti salah satu dari pengeroyoknya namun saat hendak melarikan diri salah satu dari mereka sempat meraih seragam sekolahnya membuat bahan tipis itu terbelah dua dan mempertontonkan dadanya yang montok dan putih bersih dihiasi dua nipple pink menggoda yang membuat ketujuh namja itu menelan salivanya.

Jaejoong yang menyadari keadaannya yang setengah telanjang menjadi semakin panik, dalam hatinya ia sangat menyesal mengapa meninggalkan jas sekolah didalam lokernya. Minimal jika ia memakai jas usaha namja-namja mesum itu untuk menelanjanginya akan sedikit susah. Namun saat ini Jaejoong hanya dapat berpasrah diri saat lambat laun ketujuh namja berandal itu semakin mendekat dan mengepungnya dari segala penjuru, sampai...

"Yeoppo...bahkan tak pernah aku menemukan yeoja yang lebih cantik dari-mu, Ahra shi benar-benar pintar...hahaha"

"Berhenti! jangan mendekat...Joongie tidak sudi disentuh oleh namja seperti kalian!" dengan memberanikan diri Jaejoong memberikan nada ancaman kepada namja-namja brengsek itu. Namun ancamannya hanya dianggap angin lalu saja oleh ketujuh namja tersebut. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka malah mengeluarkan tawa mengerikannya.

"Hahaha...omona, sicantik ini ternyata bisa mengancam dan menghina kita teman-teman...aigoo lihatlah mata besarnya, aku jadi tidak sabar lagi...arraso biarkan aku yang pertama kali menggagahinya karena ia sudah menendang adik kecilku ini tadi jadi ia harus memberikan servis kepada juniorku ini, hahaha"

"Brengsek! Joongie tak sudi disentuh oleh namja bajingan sepertimu, baumu pasti busuk, Joo...ahhhhh, le-passhh...mmhhh..aahh...hah...hah, berengsek!"

**PLAKK!**

Tamparan keras dan telak dari telapak tangan Jaejoong mendarat dengan mulus di pipi namja yang dengan lancang telah melumat kasar bibir cherrynya dalam ciuman kasar dan menbuat Jaejoong kehabisan nafas. Segera didorong tubuh besar namja tersebut sebelum menamparnya dengan keras hingga sudut bibir namja berbadab besar itu berdarah.

"Cuihh, kau sepertinya tak dapat diperlakukan secara halus eoh..." hardik si namja yang pipinya ditampar Jaejoong barusan. Setelah membuang ludah yang berupa darah akibat tamparan Jaejoong tadi tubuh besarnya tanpa diduga langsung menyerang tubuh kecil Jaejoong hingga tubuh kurus tersebut tak berdaya dalam himpitan tubuh besarnya yang mendorongnya dengan paksa hingga ia jatuh terlentang dilapangan rumput sekolah megah tersebut. Malangnya, tak ada seorangpun yang menyaksikan tubuh half naked Jaejoong yang telah dikerubuti oleh ketujuh namja brengsek bermaksud menggagahinya secara bergilir.

"Hiks...Chullie hyung" Kembali hanya nama hyung kesayangannya yang dapat Jaejoong gumamkan disaat ia tak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi. Saat ini Jaejoong hanya dapat pasrah saat jari-jari kasar dan menjijikkan yang jumlahnya sangat banyak itu menggerayangi tubuh mulusnya. Airmata telah membasahi wajah cantiknya yang tak luput dari serangan namja-namja beringas itu.

Entah sudah beberapa kali bibir cherrynya telah dilumat dengan kasar secara bergantian, belum lagi anggota tubuhnya yang lain yang tak luput dari jarahan tangan-tangan nista para namja iblis itu.

_"Jangan biarkan harga dirimu terinjak-injak dengan mudahnya, lagipula tidak selamanya aku dapat selalu melindungimu adakalanya kau harus menghadapi mereka seorang diri...ingatlah itu!"_

Tiba-tiba kata-kata dari Heechul hyungnya terlintas dengan sendirinya dibenak Jaejoong yang hanya dapat menggigit bibirnya agar tidak mengeluarkan desahannya saat tubuh mulusnya digerayangi dengan kurang ajarnya oleh para namja bayaran Ahra tersebut.

**DUAGHH~**

"AWWW! B-brensekkhh...aahhh, cepat kejar dia dan jangan biarkan dia lolos lagi!"

Entah mendapat kekuatan darimana tiba-tiba dengan sekuat tenaga kaki jenjang milik Jaejoong menendang junior namja yang menindih tubuhnya yang sedang asyik menikmati dada montoknya. Tak ayal namja berambut cepak tersebut menjerit kesakitan sambil memegangi junior yang menjadi sasaran kaki Jaejoong yang sudah melarikan diri entah kemana, sedangkan keenam namja yang lain dengan cepat berpencar mengejar Jaejoong yang melarikan diri meski dalam keadan topless, setengah telanjang.

.

.

"Hah...hah...hah...aigoo, Joongie mesti bersembunyi dimana, hiks...ya Tuhan tolong Joongie, Joongie tidak mau diperkosa beramai-ramai oleh namja-namja menjijikkan itu, hiks..."

"Yeoppo...eodiseyo, kau hendak mengajak kami bermain-main eoh? berhati-hatilah jika tertangkap, aku berjanji akan menjadi orang pertama yang mengoyak hole ketatmu itu, hehehe"

Jaejoong segera merapatkan dirinya dibalik sebuah pintu didalam ruangan yang baru dimasukinya, ruangan yang tak dikenalnya karena ia baru pertama kali memasuki salah satu gedung yang berada didalam area sekolah tersebut. Gedung tesebut terletak bersebelahan dengan ruang ganti yang memiliki berpuluh-puluh pintu. Ternyata namja yang bersuara barusan berada diruang ganti yanhg bersebelahan dengan tempat Jaejoong berada. Beruntung namja yang ternyata pemilik junior yang telah dua kali ditendang Jaejoong itu mengira namja cantik pemilik doe eyes itu berada disalah satu bilik ganti tersebut.

"Hiks...J-Joongie takut..." Jaejoong yang meringkuk bersembunyi dibalik pintu dengan tubuh yang bergetar berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan isakannya agar tak terdengar oleh namja yang berjarak hanya beberapa puluh meter saja darinya.

"Yeoppo ah, keluarlah...aku tahu kau bersembunyi disalah satu bilik ganti ini...aku berjanji jika kau keluar akan kurahasiakan keberadaanmu kepada teman-temanku yang lain, tapi berjanjilah untuk melayaniku seorang diri sampai puas, ottokheyo?" racau namja nista tersebut membuat tubuh Jaejoong yang mendengar ancamannya semakin bergetar.

"Ya Tuhan, tolong Joongie...hiks" Gumam Jaejoong pasrah, tubuh toplessnya yang bergetar tersandar lemah didinding ruangan sempit tersebut.

**Grebb~**

"Ahhh...nugu...hmpphh"

Jaejoong terpekik tertahan saat sebuah benda melingkar erat ditubuh topless-nya. Dan dirinya semakin tercekat saat menyadari benda tersebut adalah tangan seorang namja yang mempunyai warna kulit kecoklatan. Jaejoong hanya dapat pasrah karena ia menyangka pemilik tangan besar dengan warna kulit coklat tersebut adalah milik salah satu namja brengsek itu sampai ia mendengar suara milik namja yang memeluk dan membekap mulutnya dari belakang.

"Boo...sssttt diamlah, kau aman bersamaku sekarang, uljima...aku disini"

Tubuh mungil itupun terduduk lemas saat mendengar suara bass yang sangat dikenalnya, sekujur tubuhnya melemah karena kelegaan yang teramat sangat. Disaat ia merasa nyawanya berada diujung tanduk ternyata Tuhan masih sangat menyayanginya.

"Hiks...Y-Yunniee h-hyung, hiks..." Jaejoong tak dapat menahan tangisannya saat telapak tangan Yunho sipenyelamatnya terlepas dari bibirnya.

"Ssshh uljima Joongie ya, mereka akan mengetahui keberadaan kita jika kau terus menangis" Bisik Yunho panik saat bibir cherry merah pujaannya mulai terisak sedikit keras. Bukannya ia pengecut namun tujuh lawan satu bukan lawan yang seimbang, jadi ia memilih jalan yang aman saja, yaitu bersembunyi.

"Hiks...tapi Joongie, eumhhh...hhmpphh"

Jaejoong yang masih terisak itupun serta merta tak dapat berbuat banyak saat isakannya terbungkam oleh oleh bibir hati yang memaksanya menghentikan isakan pada bibir cherrynya itu. Hanya doe eyesnya yang melebar saat menyadari bibir hati itu telah menmpel dan menghisap pelan bibirnya.

Tak ada jalan lain, yang ada dipikiran Yunho adalah bagaiman agar Jaejoong tak mengeluarkan isakannya lagi. Perlahan namun pasti dibalikkannya tubuh tiopless yang bergetar karena takut, dipeluknya tubuh kurus tersebut dengan erat agar tak ada lagi rasa khawatir berlebihan yang dirasakan pemiliknya dan dengan perasaan yang mendalam dipagutnya bibir merah yang selalu membayangi mimpinya setiap malam itu dengan tujuan agar tak terdengar lagi isak tangis ketakutannya.

Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian isak tangis itu-pun sama sekali tak terdengar, hanya desahan halus yang nyaris tak terdengar yang berasal dari cherry merah milik Jaejoong yang telah menemukan penyelamatnya untuk kesekian kalinya, masih segar dalam ingatannya saat terakhir kali Yunho menyelamatkan dirinya yang hampir dilecehkan Kim Songsaenim guru olahraga mereka saat berada di kolam renang beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Dan benar saja, dengan posisi mereka yang menguntungkan, namja-namja itu tak dapat menemukan keberadaan Jaejoong, Jaejoong dan Yunho tepatnya, karena saat ini pemilik bibir hati itu masih sibuk menyesap manisnya cherry merah Jaejoong kendati namja brengsek tersebut sudah meninggalkan tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Mmhh Yunnie hyunghhh, m-mereka s-sudah per-giiehh, eumhh"

"Ahh, m-mianhe...mianhe boo, aku..."

"Gwaenchana hyung...g-gomawo kalau bukan karena hyung mungkin Joongie sudah...hiks..." kembali Jaejoong terisak mengingat kesialannya barusan yang nyaris membuatnya digagahi oleh tujuh namja sekaligus, mengingat itu membuat tubuh kurus toplessnya bergidik ngeri dengan sendirinya.

"Arraso Joongie ya, kalau bukan karena Yoona yang memberikan pesan singkat kepadaku, akupun tak akan berada disini" dengan sigap Yunho menarik tubuh kurus Jaejoong kembali kedalam dekapannya saat dilihatnya tubuh itu kembali bergetar karena takut.

Jaejoong-pun terisak pilu dalam dekapan Yunho, sedangkan Yunho hanya dapat mengusap pelan punggung telanjangnya penuh cinta. Hatinya merasa sakit sekali saat melihat keadaan namja pujaannya dengan tubuh topless dipenuhi bekas kissmark yang sempat diberikan oleh namja-namja kurang ajar tadi.

"Ahra...ya Ahra, Yoona tadi menyebutkan jika Ahra yang memerintahkan namja-namja tersebut untuk memperkosamu, apakah benar itu boo?"

'...'

"Boo, JAWAB AKU! Apakah benar Ahra yang berada dibalik ini?"

"B-benar hyung, hiks..."

"Arraso, sekarang katakan dimana saja anggota tubuhmu yang sudah disentuh oleh namja-namja brengsek tersebut, aku akan menghapusnya..."

Perlahan tatapan musang itu kembali meredup dan menatap sendu tubuh putih mulus Jaejoong yang dipenuhi bekas-bekas kissmark disekitar dada dan lehernya. Perlahan namun pasti direbahkannya tubuh mungil Jaejoong dilantai ruang kosong itu dan segera memposisikan tubuh kekarnya diatas tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah dalam keadaan topless sejak tadi.

.

.

.

**tbc **

**review eoh?**

**twitt : peya_ok**

**Jeongmal Gomawo...^^**


End file.
